Remember Everything
by Polish-Princess
Summary: What happens when Josh wakes up one morning and remembers everyting? Will Cammie and Josh's old love re-kindle, or will Zach fight back? Read to find out! Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the books! Rated T because I'm not sure how far this is going!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

JOSH POV:

I bolted upright in my bed, trying to shake off last nights events… it had to have been just a dream but I couldn't shake the feeling it was so much more.

I swung my feet out from under the soft covers of my bed and placed them on the cold floor, a shiver running up my spine. I ran my hand through my hair a few times trying to convince myself the dream had never happened, but it had. I knew it had. I trotted down the hall into the kitchen where my mother was making breakfast,

"Hey, would you like any-" but I didn't let her finish the sentence,

"I'll be back before school starts I said walking out the door and closing it shut behind me.

I jogged to the garage and pulled out my bike all the while mumbling under my breath how stupid it was that my parents wouldn't get me a car. I hopped on and began to pedal down the street trying to convince myself to turn back, that it was all a dream, but it wasn't. So I pedaled on, savoring the way my legs burned.

I pedaled until I finally reached my destination, the towering gates of The Gallagher Academy for Exeptional Young Women loomed over me as I brought my bike to a halt before one of the huge guards that where snoozing outside the gates.

"Can I help you?" one asked obviously annoyed I had interrupted his nap.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone so if you could just let me though-" but I knew it wouldn't be that easy,

"yeah right kid, did you really think it would be that easy?" my thoughts exactly buddy, "no, so you can head on back to your school." He said his growing agrivation apparent by the look on his face.

"Listen," I said, getting fed up with this little conversation, " you may have everyone else fooled but not me, I know you're a school for female spies in training so you might as well just let me in, because I remember everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so it was really short, but don't worry, the chapters will get longer!<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so another really short one... but I promise the next one will be longer!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**Cammie:**

_CODE RED, CODE RED, CODE RED _the sirens wailed as our school transformed itself completely, a regular private school. Not a top secret school for spies. I jogged to my mother's office to find out what was going on, taking in everything as I went.

The picture of the senior P&E class flipped over to reveal a picture of our supposed gold-medal lacrosse team, out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Gillian Gallagher's sword sliding into it's safe below the school and being replace by a picture of a grumpy looking old man that was supposed to be our first headmaster. A group of teachers struggled to push a statue of Gillian into a closet but seemed to be having some major problems.

Just as I was about to turn the corner to my mother's office Madame Dabney rounded the corner waving her arms,

"Cammie! Oh, thank goodness I found you!" she said throwing her hand over her heart for good measure, and suddenly I wondered if she spent too much time watching old movies. "You mother wishes to speak with you immediately! She's dealing with a _situation _at the main entrance."

"Thank you Madame Dabney," I said as I turned and flew down the hall.

I arrived just in time to see two of the guards drag in a very beaten and bloody… Josh.

I ran to my mom who was trying to get some of the very interested seventh graders to go back to their rooms. As soon as the crowd cleared I walked up to my mother, who didn't even look at me.

"Can you please take Josh to the hospital wing?" she asked the two guards, "Cammie my office, now." She said without a glance my way she began walking up the stairs to her office.

She threw open the doors and I wasn't surprised to see a very bored looking Joe Solomon lounging in one of the chairs near her desk, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. My mother walked around her desk to sit down.

"Did you have anything to do with this Cammie?" she asked looking at me for the first time since they had dragged Josh into the building.

"Anything to do with what?" I asked confused,

"The fact that Josh remembers…_everything._" She said but I was too bewildered to answer, so the look on my face must have been a good enough answer though, "Okay, since you are obviously just as confused as I was you're off the hook. As soon as Josh recovers, he will be attending Blackthorne. I want you to explain, the basics to him so he's not going into this completely unprepared." She said and I stood up and walked out of her office in a daze.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Alright, how was it? short... I know but I promise the next one will be way longer!<strong>_

_**Review plz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Start of senior year**

**Cammie POV:**

I watched as the stream of limousines brought my classmates back to campus, from a window seat on the third floor, just as I had in past years, the velvet curtains pulled over my hiding spot, as I savored the last moments of quiet before the noise of the hectic school year began. I drew the curtain back before stepping out into the hall and starting to make my way to the room my three best friends and I would be sharing for our last year at The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, a fairly ordinary school, if you didn't know it was really a school for spies.

It wasn't long before I heard a loud blast and a few of the seventh graders ran up the stairs coughing, and their hair was sticking out at odd angles. Oh and did I mention it was green? They were followed by Professor Buckingham, who was yelling at them in Swahili.

I wasn't in my room long before I heard the door open, and a soft southern accent that I knew immediately to be Liz rang through the room,

"Cammie!" she said throwing her arms out and knocking over a lamp, "Oopsy daisy," she said her eyes growing wide. I walked across the room and wrapped my arms around my friend but it wasn't long before I heard a strangled,

"Uh, Cammie? Can't. Breath." Liz croaked and I released her and chuckled when she gasped for breath her face red,

"Sorry Liz," I said

"No, no it's fine I missed you too!" she said giggling at out reunion, and just then the door flew open and Rebecca Baxter (but you don't call her that unless you _want _to die.) walked in lugging her suit case,

"Alright! Enough of the mushy-gushy reunions! Let's hit the gym!" she said slapping Liz on the back sending her tumbling to the floor with a squeak. "Heh, oops." Bex said helping Liz off the floor.

"I agree, but just give me a sec to change," I said turning to go grab some clothes, just as the door flew open again and Macey McHenry yelled,

"Not without me you won't!" she said walking in, filing her nails while three men walked in struggling under the weight of the giant bags the where obviously Macey's judging by the fact that they all matched.

"You need something, cute but breathable," she said her heels clicking as she walked past motioning for the men to put her things next to her bed.

For about an hour Bex sat on her bed chatting about her vacation to Egypt with her parents to take down some terrorist group, going into detail about how they bombed their underground headquarters, blah, blah, blah… But I wasn't really paying attention I was too excited for our last year at Gallagher to begin.

When Macey had finally decided that I looked decent enough to hit the gym, Bex and I walked down to the barn where P&E is usually held.

We warmed up and lifted some weights and eventually did some sparring and even gymnastics, all the while quizzing each other on Covert Operations. We were so into working out that we didn't notice the time,

"Dinner!" I yelled, scurrying to gather all of my stuff and throwing my bag over my shoulder,

"Yea, I'm sorta hungry too… I can't wait for dinner." Bex said not noticing my mad dash to gather my stuff,

"No, Bex I mean we're gonna be late!" I exclaimed. Bex's eyes widened as she peeked at the clock,

"Holy sheep! (Okay that's not actually what she said…) We don't have time to get changed! Let's go!" she said sprinting out the door her ponytail swinging behind her.

We ran into the school and on our way to the Grand Hall I stashed my bag in a secret passageway and hurried to take our place at our usual table next to Macey and Liz. Macey gave us a look that could kill (literally since Dr. Fibs had finally perfected his looks-that-kill technology) and pulled a comb out of her bra and began fiddling with my hair, trying to make it look presentable again. She finished braiding the front section of my hair and pulling the rest into a neat side-pony just as my mother stood and walked to the podium and the door behind us swung open and Mr. Eye-candy himself walked in, Joe Solomon. The hall was filled with the sound of every 7th grader and most of the rest of the student body swooning, I'm pretty sure one of the newbies even fainted.

Now it takes a lot to surprise a Gallagher girl, someone could fly through the stain glass windows of the Great Hall and I probably wouldn't even flinch, but nothing had prepared us for what happened next, suddenly 30 boys walked in. Now Gallagher Academy is and _all-girls s_chool with the exception of Mr. Solomon, and not only where these boys, but they where highly trained _spy_ boys. Blackthorne Boys, to be specific.

They filed in and stood before all of our school next to my mother who was standing at the podium,

"To those of you who are either to new or don't remember, these are students from Blackthorne, and we will be doing and exchange with their school this year." She explained before starting her usual welcome back speech as the boys broke apart to go sit down.

At this moment I felt very un-chameleon like because among all of the Gallagher girls in their uniforms, sitting there clean and straight haired and lip-glossed, Bex and I were still wearing our workout clothes, where clearly very sweaty and un-lipglossed. Thankfully Macey whipped out some eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss, and made us look a little better. I looked up and saw a group of boys walking towards us who I knew instantly to be none other than Grant, Jonas, Nick, and Zachary Goode.

Instinctively we all looked at Macey for advice, who just shrugged and said,

"Act natural," we nodded and they all started talking about their vacation adventures, but I stole a look out of the corner of my eye to see the boys that where rapidly approaching. I breathed a sigh of relief when I thought that they were going to just pass us but at the same time felt a little hurt. But boy was I wrong, suddenly Macey and Bex slid over on either side of me creating a gap between us, I was about to ask what they were doing when I felt the bench shift beside me.

I looked to my right as Zach and Grant sat down between Bex and I, but what really surprised me was when I looked to my left and saw Josh on my other side,

"Hey Cammie,"

**Zach POV:**

We stood outside the Grand Hall in Gallagher Academy, waiting to make our entrance as we had two years earlier, Joe had escorted us to the doors before slipping into the hall, followed by the sound of a bunch of girls swooning. I smirked and wondered if Cammie was one of the girls swooning, probably not.

A couple seconds later we followed, the large doors swing open in an almost dramatic effect. All of the girls turned and looked at us, and many gasped. But it was Cammie that caught my attention, she looked like she had just gotten done working out and I'll admit she looked sorta hot. Rather than having her hair hanging down, and wearing make-up like the rest of the girls, she looked much more natural, and I loved how different she was.

We stood in front of the whole school as Headmistress Morgan introduced us to the girls.

When we finally went to sit down Grant, Jonas, Nick and I all walked over to where the girls were sitting, but we weren't the only ones, that guy Cammie had dated years ago, Jimmy, Jared? No, Josh, came and sat down on the other side of Cammie, which kind of bothered me, but I don't know why.

"Hey Cammie,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! :) I appreciate every one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Cammie POV**

I was kind of stunned to see Josh sitting beside me and as much as I wanted to sit there like an idiot with my mouth agape I was a highly trained spy so I refrained from preforming that particular idiotic action, but unfortunately being a spy doesn't come with the ability to talk to boys, and without the comms in my ear and Macey coaching me through every conversation I felt sort of hopeless.

So basically sitting between two guys I had at one point or another pretty much fallen in love with, made for a pretty awkward dinner, and I was relieved when it was over. We were walking back to the room when Josh pulled me away from my friends who continued to the room flashing me thumbs ups and completely ignoring my expression that clearly screamed _help me_.

He pulled me around a corner away from all of the commotion of the girls and boys trying to get to their rooms, and the teachers screaming at the students to stop horsing around, or don't touch that, or even the classic, please try not to kill anybody with that.

"Hey, haven't talked to you for a while." He said once we had stopped walking,

"Um, I'm pretty sure we just talked in there," I said nodding my head towards the Grand Hall.

"You know what I mean," he said shoving his hands into his pockets, and I couldn't help but notice how much stronger her looked than when he showed up at Gallagher 2 years ago.

"Yeah, I know," I said starting to feel a little awkward,

"Okay, I was wondering if you wanted to do something Friday, maybe just go for a walk after dinner?" he asked

"Sure, I mean why not?" I said as I heard the clicking of heels coming from around the corner indicating we were about to be caught by one of the teachers. "C'mon, hurry!" I said grabbing his arm and running down the corridor, before pulling him into a passageway.

I was tired, and was very eager to run all of this past Macey, so I hope he wasn't too surprised when I disappeared down another passageway branching off of the one we were in.

**XxXxXxX**

"Okay, so what are you gonna do?" Macey said when I walked into the room to find them sitting in a circle painting their nails.

"What are you talking about?" I asked deciding to play dumb for as long as possible, which unfortunately for spies isn't very long,

"You know what I'm talking about you have to pick one." She said and for a second I contemplated whether she was talking about the nail polish.

"I agree with Macey, you're gonna have to choose," Bex added and I hoped they were talking about the nail polish but I knew better.

"I don't know guys, what should I do?" I asked burying my face in a pillow so all they heard was a muffled _mffh _, but thankfully they knew me well enough to decipher what I had said.

"Oh! This is so romantic! It reminds me of this movie I saw once…"Liz said a dreamy expression crossing her face as if she would write a book later on about the tragedy that was my life at the moment.

"Um, earth to Liz! This is for real! Not a movie!" I complained lifting my head out of the pillow,

"I say you go out with both we'll record the whole thing and then decide which one really loves you." Macey suggested and much to my dislike, Bex and Liz immediately began adding bits and pieces to the plan (but we had to stop Bex when she suggested blowing up a building and faking my death, though Liz did think it would add to the movie effect.)

I fell asleep that light with butterflies swarming my stomach and a little excitement for what was to come

**Zach POV:**

I saw Josh pull Cammie around the corner and I couldn't resist following them. I walked until he stopped and turned to talk to her, I just sat there listening to their plans, and making plans of my own. Suddenly, all three of us froze as the clicking heels of one of the teachers echoed down the hall. I slid into the shadows, just after Cammie pulled Josh into a passageway, but when he came out a couple minutes later he was alone.

After he was gone I walked back to the room Grant, Jonas, Nick, and I where sharing. Almost as soon as I closed the door I was bombarded with questions, mostly from Grant.

"Where were you?"

"Did you see Josh and Cammie?"

"Did you follow them?"

"Did you beat the crap outta him?"

I rolled my eyes before answering,

"I don't see how it's of any concern to you were I was." And of course it was Grant, who replied,

"Um, dude we're you best friends, you gotta tell us."

"Okay, I saw Josh pull Cammie down another hall and I followed," I said trying to leave it at that,

"What are you gonna do?" Grant asked, and I answered truthfully,

"I don't know."

**Josh POV:**

After dinner I pulled Cammie down another hall so I could talk to her. I didn't really know Cammie that well and this was my attempt at getting to know her. I only really knew that girl she had made up years ago, and I hoped the real Cammie was just as magnificent as her.

We hadn't been talking long when we heard the clacking of heels against the floor, before I knew it Cammie was pulling my along the hallway and into some kind of hidden passageway, and seconds later she was gone.

I waited for the pair of heels to fade away before trying to find my way out, and it took a while but I eventually got it, and walked back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how was it? Finally getting to some emotional stuff! And please don't forget to review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Cammie POV:**

The next morning Macey hauled all of us out of bed extra early, to make us look exceptionally good, and that of course meant 2 hours 13 minutes and 37 seconds of Macey primping and plucking away at all of us.

Only when she was satisfied with how we all looked were we allowed to go down to the Grand Hall for breakfast.

I was half way through getting a waffle when my mother stood at the podium,

"All seniors on the field track please report to Sub level two." She announced before sitting back down.

"Aww, I was just about to-"I started but Bex pulled me away from my breakfast that I hadn't even touched yet. Bex, Macey and I stood outside the doors to the elevator that would take us to sub level two, "It's been a while since we've been down there." I said and Bex and Macey just nodded.

An arm reached over my shoulder and pressed the button that would open the doors,

"Can't be late, now can we?" Zach said with his smirk plastered on his face as we stepped into the elevator, when the doors closed a little pad appeared that said; touch finger here, and Bex groaned.

"This is not something I missed." She said placing her finger there and pulling back when it took a sample of blood, after we had all done this, the elevator began moving and soon opened up to reveal sub level two.

Mr. Solomon was leaning on the wall across from us as we all filed in waiting to see what we were here for. He started pacing across the room with his arms crossed, and we all waited silently for him to say something.

"Life in the field is dangerous, and everyone one of you standing before me, are the ones who are either to stubborn, or idiotic for me to have convinced you to take the research track. But there the choice few that are brave enough to handle it I will admit, no matter how much I wish you weren't.

"This is my last year of trying to teach you the dangers, to convince you to switch tracks, of to prepare you for what you will be facing, for the few that make it through this class. Now I want everyone to close their eyes." He said and we did as we were told,

"Now what color are my shoe laces?" he said and twelve of the seventeen students answered,

"Brown,"

"Since you have entered the room I have run my hand across three things, what are they?"

This time only ten answered,

"The wall you were leaning against, the first table you passed and the back of the third chair you passed."

"You may now open your eyes," when we did he was standing back in his original position, against the wall, "What's different?" But this time only three answered, Zach, Josh, and I,

"The chair in the back is moved three tiles to the right." we answered and Solomon nodded,

"Okay, so I'm sure you are all wondering why you were called down here. Well, you have your first assignment. So everyone meet outside the school in half an hour, looking like a normal teenager." and with that he left.

**xXxXxXx**

Once we got up to the room Macey immediately pulled out clothes for all of us, and turned on every curling iron, flat iron, and triple barrels she had and pulled Bex and I into the bathroom so we could get ready, and after she had poked me in the eye twice with the mascara brush, burnt my head with a curling iron, and forced me to put on a push-up bra, we were ready.

Macey wore heels that shouldn't be legal, and mascara that wasn't legal in the US, with white shorts and a flowy, off the shoulder top, her hair was crimped and her makeup was flawless as always. Bex's hair had been straightened, and she wore a tight pink T-shirt and a mini skirt, that made her exotic legs, look really long.

Somehow, Macey had managed to make me look well hot, according to Bex. My hair was curled perfectly, and my make-up was done, but it still looked natural. She had dressed me in extremely tiny jean shorts, a red shirt that's neckline plunged much farther than I was comfortable with and red converse All-stars.

Macey and Bex had to physically pull me out of the room, but after we got down the hall I was convinced they weren't going to let me go back so I joined them in hurrying down the halls until we finally walked outside where most of our Cov ops class was standing, waiting for the last seconds to tick away before our first assignment of the year would begin.

2 minutes and 47 seconds later, two helicopters descended onto out manicured lawns and Mr. Solomon leaned out of the side of the first and motioned for us to get on. As we started to climb on on of Macey's deadly heels got caught in the grass so Bex and I stopped to wait for her, so when we finally got on the helicopter the only seats left where by Zach, Grant, and Nick. Bex and Macey hurried to grab the two seats farther away from them leaving me to sit between Bex and Zach.

I glared at them as I sat down next to Zach, who of course smirked and said,

"Don't be too over enthusiastic about sitting next to me now Gallagher Girl." And I snorted at the nick name I hadn't heard in so long, but was sort of happy to hear it again, but why?

"I wouldn't be too concerned about that, Blackthorne boy." I said feeling pretty satisfied with the nick name I used for him and even earned an approving nod from Macey, so apparently I was making progress with the whole talking to the opposite sex thing.

Exactly 2 hours, 27 minutes and 13 seconds later the helicopters landed and the doors opened, and I got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, because the doors had opened to reveal the exact place Zach and I had first met.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks for the comments, everyone makes me work harder at getting the next chapter out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**Cammie POV,**

Washington D.C. how original. We crawled one by one of out the helicopter, Zach stopping to help me down like a true gentleman (how nice!) but, a gentleman that could kill you 27 different ways with just a blade of grass and sticky-note (that goodness we invented them) nonetheless.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our nation's capital!" Mr. Solomon yelled over the whirring of the helicopter blades, "Now we all know how important it is to be able to trail without being caught, lose a trail, and stick to your cover. But can you do all three?

"Your assignment will be to stick to you cover flawlessly, without being compromised. Also, you will have to complete whatever task is written in your mission information I will be passing out now," he said revealing a stack of folders and giving them to the right person, "Now as you can see some students will have a partner, be in a group, or flying solo. You have to keep from being found until 6 pm. Any questions?" three hands waved in the air but he ignored them, "Your assignment starts in fifteen minutes, go." And with that he climbed back into the helicopter and flew away.

**Cameron Morgan,**

**Chameleon**

**Cover Name: Kayla VanFrit**

**Personality: outgoing, fun, loud, loves her boyfriend, very flirty, very comfortable with PDA**

**Likes: her boyfriend, pretzels, diet coke, going for walks**

**Dislikes: salty foods, girls flirting with her boyfriend**

**Partner: Zachary Goode**

**Partners Cover Name: Jared Fray**

**Relationship with partner: boyfriend**

**Assignment: Find the person who found the first student to be compromised.**

As I closed my folder I couldn't help but think that this would be fun, note the sarcasm. I put the comms unit into my ear just as Mr. Solomon's voice came through,

"5 minutes until your mission starts, good luck." He finished right before I felt someone grab my hand,

"We better get going, Kayla." Zach said as he started to pull me towards where our mission would begin. I glanced over my shoulder at Bex and Macey, who just giggled and flashed me a thumbs up.

Five minutes and thirty-seven seconds later Zach and I stood in the center of the Smithsonian, much as I had before as I started the mission that I first met Zach on, and I couldn't help but think of what a catastrophe my love life was. But I wasn't Cameron Morgan anymore, I was Kayla VanFrit.

I thought back to my cover, fun, flirty, outgoing. Could Mr. Solomon have given me anything more of a polar opposite? I didn't think so, but it was my cover so I might as well stick with it.

I smiled and flipped my hair over my shoulder trying to ignore what an idiot I felt like, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach trying to hold back a laugh, but I didn't care. If this was Kayla VanFrit then so be it, I was going to ace this assignment one way or another even if it did mean acting like a complete idiot.

I pulled Zach along laughing, and I have to admit I was having fun! After a while we both collapsed onto a bench, laughing.

"What the heck has gotten into you, Kayla?" he said, smiling. Whoa, an actual smile? I couldn't help but smile back,

"Absolutely nothing, just enjoying my time with you," I said since it seemed like something Kayla would say, or at least that's what I tried to convince myself, because no matter how much I wanted to deny it I was actually having fun.

"Oh really? I'm glad to hear that," he said draping his arm over my shoulders, and I leaned my head on his shoulder, it was kind of nice just sitting here, with him.

Suddenly my stomach growled, which let me tell you is not a very appealing sound,

"I didn't eat this morning," I said blushing, and Zach just grabbed my hand and hauled me to my feet,

"Well, let's go grab something to eat,"

Fifteen minutes later we sat on that same bench with two un-salted pretzels and diet cokes. I was really starting to enjoy myself, and had almost forgot we were on a mission when Mr. Solomon's voice came over the comms,

"Zach and Cammie find the man running towards you, in a red shirt and get the slip of paper out of his right pocket without him knowing. Then I want you to brush pass it to Macey."

We stood up to throw away our trash, and found the man running towards us. As we walked to the garbage can not too far away Zach slipped the paper out of his pocket and the man continued on. Then he handed it to me as we approached Macey, who was walking with Josh. I slipped the paper into her pocket as we crossed paths and kept walking as if nothing had happened, all the while Zach and I had been talking about things that weren't important, like 'hey look at that lady's funny hat!' and smiling.

"Good job guys," Mr. Solomon commented and the comms went quiet again.

I was sure happy Macey hadn't forced me into heels like her and Bex were wearing, because we were doing a lot of walking, and by now my feet would have been ready to fall off.

A couple minutes later Mr. Solomon came over the comms again, "Anna, you've been compromised, please go to the ruby slippers exhibit." Zach and I sprang into action, very secretively of course, and our spring was technically just us standing up and locating Anna, who was now walking towards the building the held the exhibit. It only took a couple second for us to locate the woman who turned her in since she was talking to herself,

"Black hair, wearing black pants and a blue top, she's also carrying a briefcase" I rattled off,

"Very good Ms. Morgan, now you just have to keep from being seen until 6." I checked my mental clock, two hours, twenty-three minutes, and 14 seconds left.

"I'm starting to think our teacher is a big Wizard of Oz fan," Zach said "He just can't get enough of that exhibit." I laughed at how true that was who knows maybe Mr. Solomon truly was a big Wizard of Oz fan.

"For some reason I doubt he is," I answered trying to picture Mr. Solomon watching such a movie, and needless to say it didn't really work.

"Yea, I guess you're right I can't quite picture Mr. Solomon being a fan of the Wizard of Oz," he said as we started walking again, "So, how was your vacation?" he asked

"It was fine I guess, nothing special. Just a summer full of me letting my grandpa open up pickle jars I pretend I can't open and trying not to maul any scarecrows." I answered, I would have asked him how his vacation was but I figured he wouldn't tell me anyway. But I guess it was okay because he randomly changed the subject,

"So, you and Josh?" he asked as if it qualified as a question,

"Yeah? What about us?" I asked wondering why he cared about Josh and me,

"Are you guys, like, together?" he asked, and I was sort of surprised that our conversation wasn't extremely akward.

"No just friends," I answered, and it was the truth, but what he did next really surprised me.

He spun me around to face him and tilted my chin up so I was looking right into his piercing green eyes, "So, it wouldn't bother you if I did this?" he asked, but before I could answer he leaned down,

And kissed me.

And I kissed back.

When we pulled away, I looked around to see if anyone had seen, and a couple people caught my attention.

Grant and Bex where staring, but when I looked at them Bex flashed me a thumbs up and gave Grant a high five. Tina rolled her eyes, jealous obviously, and Macey was looking between Zach and me in disbelief. But the person who stood out the most was Josh who looked betrayed, and hurt.

Then I heard Mr. Solomon,

"Way to get into your covers kids…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! A little twist! Did you like it or no? and please please please please pleaseee don't forget to review! :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh! guys I can't stop writing! The more comments I get the more excited I am to get out the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**Cammie POV**

Two hours ten minutes and forty-seven seconds later, Zach and I were the only ones left, Bex and Grant had just been caught and I smothered a laugh that threatened to slip out as I watched Bex stomp towards the ruby slipper exhibit in a very un- secret agenty manner.

"Alright you only have seven minutes and 14 seconds left, make it count." Mr. Solomon said, as if we didn't already know.

We pretended like we didn't hear anything from the comms, because that's what spies do best, we pretend, we lie. We continued our conversation, as though we didn't hear voices in our ears. We continued flirting and laughing, like any other couple, as we walked around with Zach's arm draped across my shoulders. I couldn't help but think of how nice it was to spend time with him when I was reminded we weren't spending it alone,

"One minute left," Mr. Solomon said.

**Zach POV:**

"One minute left," Mr. Solomon said interrupting my thoughts of how awesome it was to spend time with Cammie, alone. No Grant, no Josh or anyone else who could possibly interrupt us. But we were supposed to be on a mission, though it didn't really feel like it when I was with Cammie. I decided we might as well go out with a bang, so I turned towards Cammie once again, and pressed my lips to hers for one second before Mr. Solomon announced,

"Great job kids, you can come back the exhibit." but we didn't move I just continued to stare into Cammie's beautiful blue eyes and think to myself how lucky I was to be with a girl this amazing, even if it was just my cover.

"Zach, Cammie, you can come back to the exhibit," MR Solomon repeated, as if we had somehow missed the first time he had said it.

"Ahem, Zach? Cammie? Back to the ruby slippers exhibit," he said a little louder, but when we still didn't move a muscle Macey came over the comms,

"EARTH TO LOVEBIRDS! TIME'S UP! GET BACK HERE NOW!" but I just pulled the comms out of my ear and so did Cammie as we started walking again, blending in with the crowd, since that's what spy's do best.

**Cammie POV:**

Three hours, seventeen minutes, and twenty-six seconds later, I collapsed onto my bed thinking about how I felt about today's events. Ecstatic, confused, perplexed, and so much more. But then I became aware of my three roommates standing shoulder to shoulder at the foot of my bed waiting for answers.

"Can I help you?" I asked sort of wishing they would leave me to my thoughts but at the same time knowing I really needed their help.

"Um, yea we have just a little teeny tiny thing to discuss," Bex said her voice dripping with sarcasm, but Liz even though she was a freaking genius had never fully grasped the aspect of sarcasm,

"Tiny? How can you say Zach kissing Cammie in the middle of a freaking CoveOps assignment is a tiny thing to discuss? Oh, and did you by any chance get extra points for getting really into your cover, because I was wondering if-"

"Liz!" Macey interrupted, "Bex was using sarcasm and how can you talk about grades when we seriously need to talk about boys?"

"There's always time to talk grades," Liz mumbled earning a look that could kill (literally, don't forget we just perfected that nifty little gadget) from Macey, who plopped down on the edge of my bed followed by Bex.

"So, did you make up your mind?" she asked,

"More importantly, is he a good kisser" Bex added,

"Bex is right, I should have opened with that one," Macey said looking a tad disappointed with herself,

"No, and yes," I said answering both their questions,

"On a scale of one to ten how good of a kisser was he?" Macey "One, being like kissing a boxer, the dog of course, and ten being like a movie times ten."

"Eleven," I answered flashing a mischievous smile, and then turning to Bex remembering her high five with Gran after the kiss, "And what was up with the high-five?" I asked, and her face turned beet red,

"Well, we both thought that well, um…" she said trailing off,

"Bex spit it out!" I demanded,

"Okay, we both though that you and Zach would get together and spent a good hour plotting ways to get you together, before the whole kiss thing happened and we were just sorta relieved we didn't have to go through with our plans because well, a couple involved thongs, cotton candy, evening gowns, and quite a few bombs…" she said finishing with her face even redder than when she started, and Liz said the exact thing that came to my mind,

"You had a conversation with Grant involving thongs?" and almost immediately we all exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, what was you're cover?" Macey asked her, and I was glad the subject had changed momentarily to Bex,

"We were supposed to be cousins, and I was supposed to be visiting them from Alaska," she said,

"Yeah, well Josh was supposed to be my best friend, so after the kiss we had a very long and awkward conversation about Zach and Cammie's relationship." Macey said, and I decided I didn't even want to know about their conversation yet, but I was saved by Liz, who randomly asked,

"What color thong?"

**Zach POV:**

I sauntered into the room to be met with a very anxious room of roommates, and I guess it was a good thing I walked in at that moment because, if I had waited a millisecond longer I think Grant might have exploded,

"Dudeee! You and Cammie like, kissed in front of _everyone_ during a fricking _assignment!" _he ranted, and of course Jonas just had to ask,

"Did you by any chance get extra credit for that?" I couldn't help but think, _man Liz and Jonas would be __perfect__ together._

"Hey, Einstein that doesn't matter right now all that matters is," Grant turned to me, "Did you get the girl?"

* * *

><p><strong>A little more Zammie, but will they stay together? Tell me what you think! <strong>

**Pleaseeeee don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys have noo idea how much I appreciate every last comment! and they make me want to get every chapter out faster!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**Cammie POV:**

"_Cam," I heard through the darkness and suddenly the world was shaking, "C'mon Cammie!" someone said, though the voice sounded far away, then I felt hands grab my shoulders as everything started to shake more violently._

"_That's it!" another voice said through the dark and the tremors stopped, and suddenly I was under water, where was I?_

I shot out of bed shivering uncontrollably, looking around the room to see Bex standing next to my bed with a bucket, and a triumphant look on her face.

"W-Wha-What d-did you do that for?" I yelled looking desperately for some warmth, but instead of Bex answering Macey walked out of the bathroom filing her already perfectly manicured nails.

"You finally got her up, I see." She said a mischievous grin dancing across her face, "Hurry up and take a shower so you can get ready,"

**Zach POV:**

I awoke to someone pounding on our door, and I rolled over in bed wondering who could possibly be knocking at our door at such an hour. But thankfully, Nick went and got the door Grant following closely behind. I could hear Jonas already typing away at his computer on the other side of the room. When they opened the door I heard Dr. Steve,

"After breakfast I would like to talk to all of you, we'll meet in the senior commons while all of the girls are in their first hour classes," he said and walked away.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" Grant asked when they had closed the door,

"How could we be we haven't even done anything," Nick said,

"_Yet" _I added, finally getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom to get ready.

**xXxXxXx**

Grant, Jonas, Nick and I walked into the commons greeted by the rest of the senior class that we had brought from Blackthorne,

"At least it's not just us." Nick commented and we all nodded as we sat down and Dr. Steve stood up an began to speak,

"Now, you boys were picked to represent our school in this exchange, and so far I'm afraid to say, you're not doing too well. You have so far only proven to be slightly exceptional, and I don't believe you are preforming to the best of your abilities. So, why don't we step it up a notch?"

**Cammie POV: **

As we walked out to the barn for first hour P&E, I noticed the boys had disappeared, but since I was already running a little late I hurried to get changed. As soon as we got stretched, out teacher yelled,

"Sixty second circuit ladies! Starting now!" and we all groaned and began with the lunges. The sixty second circuit consisted of 25 lunges, 25 squats, 25 jump squats, 30 push-ups, 30 sit-ups, and a lap around the barn, in sixty seconds. And if you didn't finish in sixty seconds, you did it again and again until you did finish it, or pass out whatever comes first.

Bex and I finished with five seconds left, and started to warm-up, because today we were doing gymnastics, and incorporating fighting into it. We were both sitting in the splits when Bex finally asked,

"Where are the boys?"

**Zach POV:**

We walked into class fifteen minutes late and I was glad to see they had already done the sixty second circuit, or most of them had, because a couple girls were still trying to finish, except for the one who had already passed out.

A couple seconds after we walked in, I found Cammie who was standing at one edge of the long matt in the center of the barn with everyone watching her, well with the exception of the girl who was still passed out on the other side of the room. Suddenly, she ran two steps before hopping into the air, as soon as she landed on the ground she whipped her legs into the air and did a round-off, as soon as her heels hit the ground she sprung back onto her hands and snapped down so she was back on her feet again, I'm pretty sure that was a back-handspring. As soon as she landed it she whipped out another one, but then she bounced off her heels and flipped over swinging her legs out, if she would have hit someone with that kick she probably would have taken their head off, and she landed it perfectly.

Everyone erupted into applause and Bex and Macey ran over to pat her on the back. Man, was she amazing.

**Josh POV:**

Wow, she was really amazing. I really had to step up my game if I wanted to get her back. As we walked past the mats after Cammie's stunt to go get changed, I excused myself from the group I was walking with and walked up to Zach.

"Hey, Zach can I talk to you?" I asked not really wanting to talk to him in front of his friends.

"Yeah, sure." He said and his friends continued to walk into the locker room. "What do you want?" he asked

"Do you really like Cammie?" I asked, and he smirked, I guess I should have expected as much from Zach Goode.

"I don't see how that concerns you," he said crossing his arms over his chest, it kind of bothered me how he didn't see anyone as a threat to him. He always acted as if he didn't have a care in the world,

"You're not stupid Zach, and I'm not stupid either," I said and he just continued to smirk, "I'm sure you can figure out why this concerns me. I just don't want to see Cammie get hurt."

"You don't want to see Cammie get hurt?" he scoffed, "God, she was impossible to get to open up after what happened between you two, you had your chance with her." He said, and I'll admit it hurt, but I was too stubborn to give up that easily.

"I'm not just going to give up you know," I said

"I know," he said and pointed to himself, "Spy, remember?"

"And neither of us are going to play fair," I said

"Then may the best spy win."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there wasn't much in this chapter, but it's important for things that are coming up! What did you think? And please don't forget to review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, I must admit, I am completely obsessed with the comments! Thank you for every last one of them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**Cammie POV:**

After out last class we all went back to our room, to prepare for what would happen next.

"I already set up cameras at a couple spots, so I'll be able to tell you when to get out." Liz said scurrying around the room to find all of the things she needed to set up the mission. What where we doing? Well, we decided to do the only smart thing if you really want to know if a boy likes you, bug their room.

Macey had already pulled all of our hair into high ponytails, and had temporarily swapped her heels for combat boots. Finally we put the comms in our ears and Liz gave us the okay. We snuck through the halls since we were supposed to be in the Grand Hall, and took the first passageway that went to the East Wing were all of the boys rooms were.

Bex picked the lock on the door to Grant, Jonas Nick, and Zach's room. We snuck in and unsurprisingly considering they were from Blackthorne their room was completely spotless.

"Okay, Bex you set you audio, Macey, you check to make sure nobodies coming, and I'll set up cameras." We all quickly finished our task and moved to the next room, Josh's.

"Who are Josh's roommates?" I whispered,

"I guess we're gonna find out aren't we?" Macey said slipping into the room, after Bex had finished with the lock. We had almost finished when we heard Liz though the comms,

"Guys you need to get out, like now." She said urgently and we started towards the door when Macey pulled us back into the room,

"No we are finishing this." She said and got back to work, Bex and I helped finish ignoring Liz's words of protest. We finished one minute and thirty two seconds later,

"Liz, do we still have time to get out?" I asked,

"Of the room, sure. Of the hall without getting caught, not a chance." She said, but I already had a plan,

"Where are they? I asked gesturing for Macey and Bex to follow me as I approached the door.

"They are about five yards from the door to the east wing," she answered, and I knew we could make it but we would be cutting it close.

I flung open the door and ran a few feet to the wall on the other side of the hall. I then pushed in the brick that would cause the wall to slide away to reveal a small hiding place. I quickly pushed Macey and Bex in as I heard Josh and his roommates approaching the door. I dove in on top of Bex and hit the brick inside the caused the wall to slide back into place.

Macey stifled a sneeze because of all of the dust that had been stirred up. And we sat like that hardly breathing until we heard the door to their room close. We quickly got out of the hiding place and ran down the hall and I was glad Macey had chosen not to wear her heels, because I'm sure the clicking wouldn't have made for a very quiet, or quick get-away.

Two minutes and thirty-seven seconds later Macey, Bex and I closed the door to our room and breathed a sigh of relief. We walked over to Liz's laptop, and saw she had already set up the cameras and we were now watching Josh's room from five different angles,

"Oh, that one's hot." Macey commented while pointing to one of Josh's roommates, and while I couldn't object because, well he was, I couldn't help but chuckled at how she talked about him as if he was a puppy she was picking out.

"I agree," Bex said,

"I could see you two together, I mean he has that whole exotic vibe going on too," Macey said, and Bex smiled, "Talk to him tomorrow," she added and Bex nodded, obviously intending to do so. But as far as the exotic vibe was concerned Macey was spot on, they both had the same tan skin, dark hair and muscular build.

The next one I noticed was a tall blonde, with awesome cheek bones and sparkling green eyes. Apparently he had caught the others attention too, "Called him!" Macey announced, and we all looked at her, "What? He looks like Kellan Lutz, only with green eyes. That is totally call-worthy!" she explained and we all nodded.

"But what about Nick?" Liz asked, "And Bex and Grant?"

"We never said we would date them or anything, and we're not officially dating Nick and Grant. Maybe they'll get a little jealous, and then they'll come crawling to us on their knees." Macey answered and I half expected her to bust out in an evil laugh, mwahahaha and all.

"I don't think it works like that," Liz said, "But I'm not the boy expert so I could be wrong…" she added,

"Liz they won't _actually_ be on their knees!" Macey said rolling her eyes as Liz's face turned really red,

"Alright can we get bad to watching them?" Bex asked and we all turned back to the monitor, just as another guy walked in and flipped open a laptop, he had green-blue eyes and flaming red hair.

"Look Liz, they have a techy too!" Bex said nudging Liz in the ribs, which knocked Liz off her chair, but as she picked herself off the floor she said,

"Oh, no I don't think so! I'm just gonna stick with Jonas!"

"But you aren't even dating," I pointed out,

"I don't care, he's sweet and cares about others feelings, so I will just stick with having a half-assed relationship with him." She said and we decided it was best to leave the subject be because, well, Liz never swears.

"Alright, back to the monitor." Bex said, as the last boy walked in.

He had bright blonde hair, and kind eyes that where a startling shade of blue. He was muscular like the others but not quite as muscular as the Kellan Lutz wannabe.

"Ooh, who is that?" Macey asked,

"Maybe if we listened we would find out." I said not taking my eyes off the monitor,

"So, Josh how's the Cammie problem?" the exotic looking one said,

"Yeah, I heard you talked to him," the Kellan Lutz wannabe said, when did Josh and Zach talk? And about me? "You gonna fight?"

"No, Liam we're not going to fight, at least not how you mean it." Josh answered,

"You still goin out with her Friday?" the techy asked,

"Yeah, Traven your all sensitive, what should I do?" Josh asked him,

"Just be nice, I know that's a hard concept for you to grasp, but drop the spy act and just be the guy she met three years ago," Traven-the-techy answered,

"And if that doesn't work we can always get rid of Zach…" the exotic one added, and all of our eyes widened,

"Shutup, Jason we're not getting rid of him." Josh said, and Liam let out an exasperated sigh,

"Hey, Riley you don't have any smart-assed remarks?" Liam practically yelled across the room, and Riley replied with one word,

"nope."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so we finally get to meet Josh's roommates! I think Josh will be showing up a little more often...<strong>

**What do you think of the guys?**

**Please don't forget to review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Thanks for the comments! I love 'em!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

**Cammie POV:**

The next morning Macey pulled all of us out of bed, even earlier than she had been, why? Because, today was the day Bex and Macey would be talking to Jason and Liam. But when Liz and I protested that we didn't need to get all dolled up to watch Bex and Macey flirt, Macey reminded us that this was apparently a team effort now.

Two hours and forty six seconds later, Bex and Macey were debating what shoes they should wear, and Liz and I where yawning by the door. Macey whipped out four five hour energy's and threw two at us, ordering us to drink it. While usually I would object, I was really tired, and I could use a quick pick-me-up.

After Bex and Macey where ready we headed down to the Grand Hall for breakfast, and I was finally starting to wake-up, and was even a little bouncy. We walked into the Grand Hall, and grabbed some food before sitting down by Josh and his roommates.

"Hey, Josh," I said batting my eye-lashes a little, as Macey had instructed me to, and Josh smiled back before replying,

"Good-morning, Cammie," he said as Macey, Bex and Liz, sat down next to me.

"Who are your friends?" I asked, since technically we hadn't met them yet,

"Oh, these are Liam, Traven, Jason, and Riley" he said gesturing to each-one as he rattled off their names. "Guys, these are, Cammie, Rebecca- I mean Bex, Macey and Liz," he introduced us and the girls all smiled, except for Liz who just looked down at her food.

"Hellooo, Macey," Liam said dragging out the "o" longer than necessary, and Macey pretended not to be interested, which only we knew was a lie. Before I knew it all of the girls had launched into a conversation with the guys, even Liz who was laughing at something Traven had said, probably computer related. I couldn't help but think of the conversation we would no doubt have tonight.

**Zach POV:**

We had just sat down for breakfast when Grant practically screamed,

"What the hell?" several students turned to look at us, but we were too busy looking for what Grant was talking about, but it wasn't long before we figured it out.

Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz were all sitting with Josh and his roommates, Liam, Riley, Jason, and Traven, and where obviously not discussing homework assignments. Of course Grant being the one to not think about anything before they do it, started to walk over there. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back towards the table,

"What the hell are you doing? If you go over there Bex will beat the crap out of you!" I hissed in his ear, and before he could answer Tina Walters sat down next to us.

"So, did you hear?" she said in her most gossipy voice, "Cammie and Josh are officially an item." She paused to look at all of us in turn, "As are Macey and Liam, and Bex and Jason." She scanned the group of us before Jonas spoke,

"So, Liz and Traven aren't… right?" he said a semi-hopeful look on his face,

"Not yet, but they're well on their way to a relationship too, I mean look at them!" she said and we all looked at the girls, sure enough Liz and Traven where deep into conversation and Liz was laughing, just as the other girls where. But I wasn't sure if I believed Tina, she was known to gossip, and Cammie didn't seem to be one to jump into a relationship that quickly.

**Tina POV: **

I left the boys table and sauntered back to where my friends were sitting. So what if Cammie and Josh weren't actually dating? I figured this would finally tip the scales enough for her to have to stick with Josh. I'll admit, I liked Zach, I mean he was definitely date worthy, and Cammie had taken long enough picking one or the other so I was just helping out a bit. Right?

"So you told them?" Ally asked as I sat back down, because she had a crush on Grant, since he looked like a freaking greek god according to her.

"Yep!" I said and looked over my shoulder at the guys who were in deep conversation, but kept looking over at Cammie and her friends, and I figured that this might work.

**Bex POV:**

Cammie, Macey, and I ran towards the P&E barn our ponytails swaying behind us as we dashed to class. It turns out Liam and Jason where also in our P&E class, which made us feel very un-spyish since we hadn't noticed earlier. When we walked in Macey immediately located Liam, who was shirtless.

"Oh, good call Macey," I said because I had to admit, he was very hot, and I'm sure all of us would have been content starting at Liam's six-pack for the rest of the class but then Jason walked over to Liam, also shirtless.

"Alright Bex, you can stop staring," Macey said, as the teacher put us in groups, Cammie, Tina, and Zach where in one group, Macey was with Liam and Josh, and I ended up with Grant and Jason. Today we were working on fighting with a disadvantage, this should be fun.

**Cammie POV:**

Tina, Zach and I warmed up sparring before we started the assignment, for some reason Zach seemed really tense, but I shrugged it off. But for whatever reason Tina kept smiling like a fool.

We decided that Zach would fight Tina and I first, when our teacher blew the whistle all of the students sprang into action. Zach threw the first punch towards me, and I ducked out of the way while Tina made no attempt to help me, some partner. I kicked out with my left foot hitting Zack in the hip throwing him a little off balance, and if Tina had been paying attention that's when she would have kicked him again to knock him off his feet, but no such luck. He threw another punch and I danced out of the way, but before I could react he swept my feet out from under me and I landed on my back. Within seconds Zach was on top of me pinning me to the ground, his smirk on his face.

"Gotcha, Gallagher girl,"

Of course that's when Tina decided to do something, she kicked out with her foot hitting Zach in the ribs sending him tumbling off of me. But before I could do anything he rolled back onto his feet. I hopped up just as the teacher blew the whistle signaling us to switch up.

Now it was me against Zach and Tina. I thought it would be like last time just Zach and I fighting and Tina standing off to the side, but of course not. When the whistle blew Tina threw the first punch, but I ducked out of the way and grabbed her arm, before she could recover I threw her to the ground and looked up at Zach. He kicked out and I ducked sweeping his feet out from under him, but before I could do anything I heard Bex yell,

"Stop!"

And we knew something was wrong, because Bex never stops a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh Dun Dun! Bex stopped a fight? What do you think? I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this weekend because of wrestling *sniffle*:( But I will try to squeeze in a chapter! :)<strong>

**Don't forget to review! Please! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys for the comments!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

**Cammie POV:**

Everyone froze, except for Zach and I who took on glance towards the other end of the room and immediately sprinted across, towards Grant and Jason who were promptly trying to beat the crap out of each other without Bex getting in the way.

Zach pulled Grant away while Bex and I held back Jason. While Liz would have appreciated the extra credit you get for throwing punches like that, I had a feeling they weren't doing it to raise their grade. After a few seconds Jason calmed down but Grant was still struggling against Zach.

"What happened?" I asked Bex, who had a worried look on her face but wiped it off as soon as I spoke to her,

"I don't know we were fighting, Jason and Grant against me, and all of a sudden Grant just decked Jason, who hit Grant right back. I don't know what the heck got into them." She finished wiping the stay hair out of her face.

"Whatever, we'll figure it out tonight." I said and the teacher dismissed us to go get changed.

**xXxXxXx**

We walked into our room after dinner, and we all rushed to the laptop to watch the boys. A few minutes later, Grant, Nick, Jonas and Zach walked into their room. Grant still looked pissed as he stormed through the room.

"What the heck were you doing during P&E?" Zach asked as soon as the door closed.

"Whatever, I saw an opportunity and I took it." He spat,

"What opportunity? To get yourself expelled you idiot?" Zach hissed back at him, "No way you're getting Bex back if you act like that!" We all looked at Bex and asked the same question,

"Back? From what?" Macey asked with one eyebrow raised,

"Heck if I know!" Bex exclaimed turning her attention back to the laptop,

"I saw it coming," Nick stated leaning back against the wall, "Zach had to hold him back during breakfast this morning," what happened during breakfast? I wondered and silently scolded myself for letting Macey and Bex sit with Jason and Liam this morning when something important happened.

"C'mon man, if you had the opportunity to go at Josh try and tell me you wouldn't take it!" Grant said and what Zach said next was what surprised me most of all today,

"No Grant, I wouldn't because if I did it would hurt Cammie, and I love her way to much to hurt her." He said and left the room.

I felt three sets of eyes settle on me, but I didn't meet them I just sat there, awestruck. I didn't know how to feel, happy? Sad? Confused?

"Aww!" Liz squeaked, her hopeless romantic coming out.

"Man, what are you gonna do?" Macey asked, and I so much wanted to say _I don't know_ just like all of the other times she's asked, but I didn't. I think it was because I was too surprised to talk yet. I was saved by Nick, who finally spoke,

"Man that sucks." He shook his head,

"You bet it does, in love with someone who's in love with someone else." Grant said, wait.

_In love with someone else?_

"Cammie! Who are you in love with and didn't tell us?" Bex said sternly, but Macey answered,

"She's not in love with anyone you idiot!" she rolled her eyes, "It's obviously a misunderstanding."

"I wonder what he's gonna do about Cammie and Josh's date tomorrow. You think he'll still follow them?" Jonas asked.

My first thought was, Zach was going to follow me on my date with Josh? But since we were spies it didn't really surprise me, so my next thought was spoken out loud by Macey,

"Your date!" She jumped up and immediately ran to her closet, no doubt trying to figure out what I should wear before she turned around to look at me again, "Are you even going still?"

"I don't know!" I said getting up and collapsing on my bed followed by my friends, "I guess so, it's a little late to bail now isn't it?" I asked,

"It depends; does Josh still stand a chance?" Macey asked grabbing lip gloss and a nail file before walking over to my bed.

In response I just pulled a pillow over my head and groaned, not knowing how to deal with this, I mean two guys? I was lucky to have one that sorta liked me especially since there where girls that had the looks of a model in our school like Macey or Bex, shouldn't the guys all like them? Of course life was never as black and white as movies make it out to believe.

I mean how did I feel about them? Josh was my first love, and I thought that counted for something. I remembered all of the nights we spent recapping everything that he had said while we dated and whether I made the right moves.

But then there was the sexy, cocky and mysterious Zachary Goode, and while he somewhat frightened me, something about him drew me towards him. I defiantly had feelings for him, and we had been through so much together. The fact that his mother was out to get me was a downside I was willing to face for him. For us. Everything from that stupid but endearing smirk that was almost always on his lips to the way he randomly disappears and reappears, I liked about him.

What came out of my mouth next surprised everyone,

"I think I've decided." I blurted,

"Who?" they all asked, and under normal circumstances I would have laughed at how similar they all where to owls at that moment wide-eyed and even making the same sound as one.

"Zach." I said before I lost my nerve and Macey said one thing,

"Why?" it was a simple question, but even though I could have said a million things in more languages than you could count, I only said three words,

"I love him."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh! About time right? Well I'm sure this isn't the end of the drama *wink wink*. I had a super fun time writing this! What did you think?<strong>

**Please, Review! Review! Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Cammie POV:**

We spent the rest of the night deciding what to do about my date with Josh. Should I bail? Or should I go so Bex, Macey, and Liz could see if, a.) Zach followed and b.) Josh truly liked me, not that it really mattered anymore since I was going to tell him this wouldn't work out.

Being spies of course we choose the latter. Macey of course held on to the opportunity to torture me with every curling iron and eye-liner in her possession, as if her life depended on it. Which it might have, but I doubted it.

We had decided to sit with Josh and his roommates today, for the overall effect to work, and this was all according to Macey, who was dictating everything today since boys where specifically her forte'. Liz brought out all of the equipment we had used before, bra-cam, earring-comms, everything, so it could be fashionably updated by Macey, and technically updated by Liz, the super-genius herself in preparation for tonight.

We strolled down to the Grand Hall, and I fought the urge to turn and meet the set of eyes I could feel watching me, just so I could see that arrogant smirk. But I was a spy with a cover to uphold, why, I wasn't sure but Macey insisted it was necessary.

"Guys I've been wondering," I started as we walked towards the waffle bar, "Who told the guys I was dating Josh?" Bex, Macey, and Liz froze for a second before picking up where they left off grabbing their food,

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." Bex said shaking her head slightly as she finished getting her waffle,

"We'll have to figure that out a little later," Macey said obviously wanting to know just as bad as Bex and I,

"Agreed," I said as we made our way towards the boys and sat down, smiling as if we didn't care who was potentially trying to ruin my relationship with Zach, which in case you haven't caught on, we totally did care about!

"Good morning," Josh greeted us as we sat down, good, Good, Goode… I floated off into a little fantasy before Macey drove her heel onto my foot causing me to jump about ten feet in the air.

"Whoa, what was that?" Josh asked looking at me oddly,

"Oh, um, I bit my tongue." I lied lamely and Bex mouthed, _pull it together!_ From across the table before submerging herself in a conversation with Jason again.

**Zach POV:**

We were all taking turns looking at the girls across the room, flirting with their boyfriends. Our girls, or so we had so naïvely thought. I thought Grant was going to waltz right over there and break one of their necks, and while the thought was tempting I wouldn't, as long as Cammie was happy, I would have to deal with waiting in the wings, hoping for their relationship to falter.

I tried to convince myself it was better this way, a feeble attempt, but an attempt none the less. Spies weren't supposed to love; it was too much to put on the line, love was a distraction. If Cammie got hurt because of this at least I had nobody to blame but Josh. But no matter how much I tried to reason with myself that I was better off this way, I knew I was just lying to myself, and believe me being a spy I knew how to spot a lie.

"I can't take it anymore, what are we gonna do?" Grant said breaking the silence that had fallen over us this morning.

"I was thinking the same thing," Nick said but Jonas and I just stayed quiet, "Aren't you guys gonna agree or anything?"

"Yea, no cocky comments or tech talk?" Grant asked a look of exasperation plain on his face,

"I guess not," Nick said after Jonas and I still said nothing,

"Well apparently-"Grant started but stopped suddenly when Tina sat down at our table.

**Cammie POV:**

Everyone was actively involved in a conversation with the boys. Macey and Liam were really hitting it off, as where Bex and Jason. Liz and Traven were talking about something techy, go figure and Riley, Josh and I were having a very intense conversation on the best ways to kill someone using basic household items.

It surprised me how much I genuinely liked talking to Riley, my first impression of him was that he was cold, and generally not a fun person, but boy was I wrong. He was hilarious, and extremely fun to talk to, not to mention endearingly sarcastic. We kept laughing until Bex kicked me from the other side of the table, and motioned with her eyes for me to look behind me.

I searched for the nearest reflective surface and searched until I found what she was talking about, Tina was sitting with Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick, flirting her ass off with Zach. I looked up at Bex wondering what we should do, but Macey stood up and grabbed my arm, hauling me up with her,

"Sorry guys, I've gotta borrow Cammie for a minute, you know how we girls always go to the bathroom in groups." She explained before pulling me out of the Grand Hall, "Found her." She stated as soon as the doors had swung shut behind us.

"Yeah, I think we did," I agreed, not believing Tina would do such a thing, she was my friend, and I'm sure this had gone past her gossip habits. "What are we gonna do?"

"You are going to out-flirt her." Macey said "When we go back in there you're gonna go sit down with Zach and talk to him, I'll tell Josh you needed to discuss some homework assignment." She rushed before pushing me back into the Grand Hall, and lightly nudging me in the direction of Zach.

As I approached Tina scowled, but it soon turned into a look of nervousness, I took a deep breath before I sat down,

"Hey Blackthorne Boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, so now Cammie knows about what Tina is doing, but I doubt she'll give up this easily ;) Thanks for the comments as always :) <strong>

**Please Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This one doesn't have much action but I still had fun writing it! Oh, and I am loving the comments!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

**Cammie POV:**

Tina's cheesy smile faltered as I sat down next to Zach, ignoring the looks I was getting from Grant, Nick, and Jonas.

"Tina, oh I didn't see you there," I said turning on her in mock shock, "Did you need something?" I asked politely, but I knew she saw the look I gave her that very clearly said she wasn't welcome.

"Nope, I was just chatting with Zach," she said batting her fake lashes and I rolled my eyes, before continuing with the false façade.

"Oh what about?" I asked and she opened her mouth to talk but I wasn't paying attention, Grant caught my eye on the other side of Zach mumbling something about a boyfriend.

"I was going to suggest that Zach and-"Tina was saying but I cut her off,

"What was that Grant?" I asked even though I already knew what he had said under his breath, but he only answered with another question,

"Why did you guys do it? I mean if you wanted to date them okay, but to just drop us…" he trailed off. I knew that Macey's suspicions where true now, Tina had told the guys I was dating Josh, but she had also said Macey Bex and possibly Liz where dating Josh's roommates and I made me furious.

"Date who?" I asked controlling the urge to rip out Tina's tongue so she could never tell a lie like that again.

"Like you don't know the name of your own boyfriend," Nick said shaking his head in disbelief, all the while Tina was watching us as if she were afraid a bomb was about to go off, and in a sense I felt the same this was either going to make or break her lies and I wasn't sure how this was going to go yet. Would they believe me when I told them I wasn't dating Josh? Time to find out,

"I'm not dating Josh." I said and I crossed my fingers that they would believe me over Tina,

"Cammie, that's ridiculous don't even start!" Tina said, but desperation rang true in her voice and the guys caught it too,

"Why would Tina lie about that?" Nick asked but you could see the raw hope that showed on their faces,

"Tina likes Zach," stated and they all turned on Tina who blushed, but didn't have the decency to give it up,

"So Zach like I was saying before Cammie interrupted, maybe we could-" but she was quickly shut up by Zach,

"Give it a break Tina! It's done, over, you're done with the lies!" he said sternly and she strode away quickly. "You really aren't dating Josh?"

"No, I'm not dating Josh," I reassured him, "and Macey and Liam aren't dating, and neither are Bex and Jason." I chuckled under my breath when Jonas leaned forward, eyes wide.

"Liz?" he said it like a question,

"Not with Traven," I said and smiled when he exhaled, as if he had been holding his breath, which he might have been now that I think about it…

**xXxXxXx**

Macey dragged all of us back to the room immediately after our last class, no dinner for us I guess. Liz set up the laptop and started rambling about the cameras she placed around the school, and about all the equipment she managed to install in my bra.

Macey was sorting through her bags, looking for everything she needed for her favorites forms of glittery, and killer heel torture. She was debating if she should go with blue or original black, eventually settling on the latter, since it was apparently more dramatic. I on the other hand didn't see a huge difference, but Macey acted as if the fate of the world depended on it, which someday it might but thankfully today was not that day.

Eventually, Macey had everything spread out on my bed and had basically written out a blueprint for how the whole outfit whole go together.

I was to wear black heels that thankfully weren't too high, slightly torn skinny jeans that were really skinny at that. Those matched with a black and silver striped off the shoulder top, and of course the stripes were vertical because Macey is convinced the horizontal stripes should be considered a sin. The shirt draped over a black lace tank top, and matched perfectly with a silver necklace that was much more complex than it needed to be. The entire outfit went over the 'spy bra' as they were now calling it and paired with the earrings/cameras/comms/tracking device.

I don't know how long it took for Macey to do my make-up or my hair, yes it was that bad. All I knew was after what felt like an eternity, Macey finally let me look in the mirror. She had put extensions in my hair so it now fell down my back in elegant waves. My face looked pretty much perfect, not a flaw showed through, and Macey had matched the eye-shadow that was dusted across my lids to the silver of the necklace that was draped over my neck. A little bit of glitter was tangled into my lashes, that were curled to perfection, and despite the torture she had put me through I turned and hugged Macey.

"Wow, you did awesome! Thank you so much!" I said after I released her,

"No prob, especially since you're not the only one getting ready." She said glancing over to the laptop that Liz and Bex were watching Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick through. Sure enough Zach was getting ready to leave, obviously intent on following Josh and I, and I understood why Macey had worked so hard at making me look so good.

Before I knew it Macey was shoving me out of the room,

"Go get 'em champ." She said before closing the door and locking it behind her so I couldn't easily get back in.

I walked down to the foyer and was met by Josh who stared at me for a second before walking towards me, "Wow you look great," he said, and then a heard Macey through the comms,

"Josh isn't the only one staring. Zach obviously thinks you look pretty darn hot too."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be a tad more exciting! I promise! :)<strong>

**So as always... Review Please! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahh! 84 comments! I love it! Keep it up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

**Cammie POV:**

Josh and I walked out of the school onto the manicured grounds, without talking, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was sort of peaceful. The stars were shining brightly overhead, and not a cloud was in sight.

"Wow, the sky looks amazing," I said finally,

"It's not the only thing that looks amazing," he said, and I blushed,

"How did you remember?" I blurted, as soon as the question popped into my head,

"I had a dream, and when I woke up I couldn't shake the feeling it was more than that." He said knowing exactly what I was talking about, and I was glad I didn't have to elaborate, "I came right over here, told the guards I wanted to see you; of course they wouldn't let me. So, I told them I knew everything, which eventually led to me getting pretty beat up, but you already knew that," he said looking back at me and smiled, "I bet I could take one of those guards now." He joked, but it was probably true.

"So, how tough was it going from normal teen, to teenage spy?" I asked,

"Extremely strenuous, I had no idea it could be this trying." He said, "Turns out P.E. has absolutely nothing on P&E,"

"What about your family? What do they know?" I asked,

"I have no idea, I actually haven't seen them since I remembered everthing, I left the house and never came back. Maybe they think I'm dead or that I got into some trouble and got sent away." He said, with a faraway look on his face.

"Wow, I'm sorry," I said

"It's better this way, I can't have them around while leading this kind of life, being a spy is dangerous and at least now they can't get hurt." He said, "Plus, now I'm not stuck with that pharmacy!" he laughed, breaking all of the tension and I laughed with him,

"You're doing good Cam, but tall, dark, and cocky, eight o'clock." Macey said through the comms.

"What about Dee-Dee?" I asked remembering when Zach and I had had the world's most awkward conversation with them while on an assignment,

"Probably thinks the same." He said,

"Do you miss them?" I asked but I knew that was a stupid question especially coming from a girl who knew what it was like to lose family,

"Yea, but like I said it's for the best." He sighed, "What about you? I take it you don't have a pet cat, your obviously not homeschooled, who is the real Cameron Morgan?" he asked,

"A spy." I stated, and it was true, that was exactly who I really was.

"C'mon you've got to be more than that," he pressed,

"I know how to use almost every weapon known to man, can speak more languages than you could count, and can kill you with a contact lens and your own shoe." I said, pretty satisfied with my answer but he wasn't,

"Tell me something I don't know," he said, laughing at my answer.

"Okay, my dad went MIA on a mission, and we have no idea what happened to him. Someone knows, but we don't." I said looking away from Josh,

"Man," he said after a while, "at least I know my family's alright, that's gotta be horrible not knowing at all." He said shaking his head,

"Lighten the mood a little," Macey said through the comms, and I got an idea,

"What does Jason think of Bex?" I asked raising one eyebrow, and I heard two giggles and a gasp from the other end of the comms,

"Slightly afraid of her, but other than that he's pretty much in love." He laughed along with me at the picture of Jason being afraid of Bex, even though he definitely should be.

"What about Liam?" I asked,

"He talks about Macey a lot, and is just as scared of her as Jason is of Bex, only for different reasons. Acts equally in love with her. What does Macey think of him?"

"She thinks he looks like Kellan Lutz," I laughed,

"Yeah he gets that a lot actually, last summer someone asked for his autograph, until she saw his eyes. Then, she resorted to following around to flirt with him for the rest of the day." He said, and we both started laughing again,

"Good job Cam," Macey said, "Keep the conversation light. Oh and BTW hottie is still watching you."

Suddenly, Josh stopped walking and turned to me, and stared into my eyes,

"You're special Cammie, you know that?" he murmured before he leaned down, and kissed me.

I froze, unsure of what to do, when I heard three gasps on the other end of the comms, and I jerked away from Josh,

"I'm sorry I can't…" I started backing away, but he followed,

"Why? It's not like you're dating Zach," he said before leaning towards me again, but he didn't make it very far before he flew into one of the trees the bordered the academy. I turned to see Zach standing beside me his hands balled into fists at his sides, glaring at Josh who was starting to pick himself off of the ground. Note to self: Zach looks very cute when he's mad.

"What the hell?" Josh said marching towards Zach,

"She said she didn't want to." Zach stated nonchalantly as if he hadn't just thrown Josh into a tree.

Josh walked a couple more feet towards Zach, and lashed out, his fist slicing through the air where Zach's head had been milliseconds ago; Zach grabbed Josh's arm mid-swing and flipped him over his shoulder before Josh could counter the movement.

"Cammie! Don't just stand there!" Macey scolded, and at the same time Bex yelled,

"Do you think Zach could teach me that? It was awesome, could you talk to him for me-"she started but was cut off by Liz,

"They get extra credit for that don't they?" Liz asked as Josh rolled back up to his feet,

"GUYS!" Macey yelled, "Cammie don't just stand there!"

"Aww, but I sorta wanted to watch…" Bex whined just as Zach punched Josh square in the jaw, "yes! Did you see that? It was awesome, Liz do you think you can replay that on your computer?" Bex asked and I could practically hear Macey and Liz roll their eyes.

Josh staggered back, rubbing his jaw before he kicked Zach in the ribs, but before Josh could pull his foot away, Zach grabbed his leg and pulled, sending Josh to the ground.

"Stop!" I yelled, and heard Macey mutter,

"Finally, god it took you long enough…"

I stepped between them when Zach moved towards Josh again. I put one hand on Zach's chest and looked at Josh,

"You should probably leave," I whispered with an apologetic smile, and he nodded once before walking away.

"You followed," I said looking back up at Zach,

"Yea, I did." He said looking down at me, smirking of course. I couldn't help but smile at him,

"Why?" I asked but he avoided the question,

"What do you say we get out of here?" he asked looking towards the gates to the school, "Go into town, catch a movie, and get some ice-cream." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smirked, again.

"Crap." Macey said before Zach pulled out my earring/camera/comms/tracking device, and twirled it between his fingers before placing it in his pocket.

"How did you know?" I asked, slightly shocked, and he pointed to himself and said,

"Spy," as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I laughed as he pulled me towards the trees and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>The night certainly changed as I wrote this! But even though it didn't go where I thought it would I loved writing it and like where it went! What did you think?<strong>

**As Always, review! Pretty please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Cammie POV:**

Twenty minutes and six seconds later, Zach and I were walking down the streets of Roseville laughing and talking. It wasn't until I elbowed him playfully in the ribs that I remembered the events of the night, the fight. He winced when my elbow hit him, and it occurred to me that I had never made sure either of them where okay.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized, "Are you alright?" I asked trying to get a look at his side, but he kept him arm over it,

"I'm fine, just a little sore." He assured me,

"Alright, but you better not be lying, Josh kicked you pretty hard."

"I'm not lying, trust me," He said pulling me towards him, "C'mon let's catch a movie." He said dragging me towards the theater.

Not long after, we sat down for some horror movie that Zach had talked me into watching, and honestly I was terrified before the previews rolled. It was ridiculous for a spy to be scared of a movie so I was determined to watch it, how bad could it be?

**Pros and Cons of watching a scary movie:**

**A list made by Cameron Morgan:**

**PRO: It gave the operative a reason to cling to Zach.**

**CON: The operative would no doubt get teased for that.**

**PRO: Zach smelled very good so the operative found herself holding on to him even during the not so scary parts.**

**CON: The operative couldn't help but notice the extremely cute smirk he kept on his face while doing this, and is now wondering if this is even a CON.**

**PRO: The operative was told multiple times she's cute when she screams.**

**CON: The operative won't sleep for approximately a week.**

We walked out of the theater after the movie and I still had my arm wrapped around Zach's waist, paranoid about what might be lurking in the dark outside the theater.

"Man, I should had thought of that earlier," Zach said, playing with a strand of my hair, but I didn't hear him because I wasn't paying attention,

"Hmm?" I said after I had realized he had been talking,

"I said, I should have done this in the first place, would have saved a lot of effort," he said,

"Played with my hair? Yeah you should have, it feels nice." I said leaning my head on his shoulder,

"Is that all it takes to get you Gallagher Girl?" he asked and I would tell he was smirking without even looking at him,

"No but it might be all it takes for _you _to get me." I said looking up at him and was genuinely shocked at what I saw, an actual _smile._

My heart started to do flips in my chest. His smile was absolutely dazzling. I wasn't sure if I had ever seen him actually smile, I had just begun to believe it was impossible to get him to do anything other than smirk. I guess not.

"You look shocked," he said after I had stared at him wide-eyed for a second too long,

"You actually smiled, excuse me if I'm a little bit in awe." I said giggling, and that's how she saw us, laughing smiling acting like we didn't have a care in the world,

"Cammie!" Dee-Dee yelled as she scurried towards us, "Zach, right?" she asked as she came to a stop in front of us, "how have you been?" she asked, looking between Zach and I,

"Great, how about you?" I said, and what happened next really didn't surprise me,

"Um, okay. Can I talk to you alone for a sec?" she asked shooting an apologetic glace towards Zach, who smirked and said,

"Yeah, you guys go ahead and talk, I was gonna run to the bathroom anyway." He said, but I knew he would be around somewhere, being a spy, blending in, and listening. As soon as she thought he was gone the smile dropped from her face,

"Have you heard anything, about Josh?" she asked, and I knew exactly what she was talking about, and the answer to her questions, but I couldn't tell her so I just looked at her, my best puzzled expression on my face,

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I didn't need to,

"He's gone." She said, her eyes starting to tear up, and I wanted to tell her everything, she was so nice and sweet to everyone but I couldn't tell her.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked,

"He just disappeared." She said a tear sliding down her cheek, "Left the house and never came back."

"Did he say where he was going?" I asked,

"No he just said he would be back before school started, but he didn't come back." She sniffled, "We called the police, but they didn't find him and eventually just gave up."

I didn't know what to say, _"I'm sorry about the scare, but he's currently at Gallagher, because he's training to become a spy for the CIA." _ No I couldn't say that, obviously.

When I didn't say anything Dee-Dee spoke again, "I just thought you should know," she sniffled and another tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm sorry but I gotta to go." She turned and walked down the street and moments later Zach appeared behind me,

"Man, she really killed the mood." He said wrapping his arm around me again, "Are you up for ice cream?" he asked, obviously intent on picking up where we left off with our night out, and I was perfectly fine with that.

"Let's go," I said after he had already started pulling me away.

About fifteen minutes later, we sat outside on a bench eating our ice cream, and talking about unimportant things. When I was with Zach, it was easy to forget about the spy world. Easy to forget about how dangerous it was to fall in love, and even though it was something that you wouldn't think anyone could forget easily, we did. I wish I would have seen it sooner, just how dangerous it would be to fall for someone, especially in the spy world.

We sat like that for a long time, just sitting there with his arm around me, and I was sad when it had to end, and we began the walk back to the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Zammie! Alright, what did you think? <strong>

**As always... Review! Pleaseee!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Cammie POV:  
><strong>

I walked back into the room, and as soon as I shut the door behind me I was ambushed by three roommates, asking questions and stating facts faster than I could comprehend a single word of it.

"Alright, slow down guys!" I said, and everyone stopped… except Bex who was still barreling through questions at approximately one hundred miles per hour,

"And when they fought, it was awesome, and not to mention totally sweet of Zach! Oh and don't worry, we totally got when he smiled on video, and set it as your desktop wallpaper, or is it too soon for that? We all thought that since Macey agreed that he's totally-"

"BEX!" We all yelled and she finally stopped, her face turning red as she realized how much she was babbling,

"How did you guy's see all of my date with Zach?" I asked before it finally dawned on me, "Oh, the spy bra!"

"So, did you enjoy that movie?" Liz asked, stifling a giggle,

"Not like she saw any of it, she spent the whole time with her head buried in Zach's shoulder." Macey grinned,

"Yeah, I didn't even get to see the good parts!" Bex whined and we all laughed,

"But that's why she would like the movie so much!" Liz said,

"Because Bex didn't get to see the good parts?" I asked arching an eyebrow,

"Well, that's not nice!" Bex pouted, since when does Bex care about nice?

"No! She was tangled up with Zach the whole time!" Macey cleared up for us and Liz sent a grateful glance her way.

I kicked off my shoes and ran barefoot over to the laptop before switching it so we were watching the guy's room.

A couple seconds later Zach walked in, and was instantly bombarded with questions, just like I was seconds earlier,

"Dude, where were you? It's like almost midnight!" Grant said, and I checked my mental clock, holy crap! I'd been gone for a lot longer than I thought. It was 11:47 o'clock already! Wow…

"I was with Cammie," Zach said simply, as if how we ended up spending the night together wasn't complicated at all, he was so nonchalant.

"I thought you were only going to follow?" Nick said leaning back in his chair,

"Yeah, what happened to sticking to the shadows?" Jonas asked from his laptop, that he was typing furiously at,

"Well something came up." Zach said plopping down onto his bed and locking his fingers behind his head,

"C'mon dude, you can't leave us hanging like that!" Grant practically hollered pouncing onto Zach's bed making it bounce a great deal.

"Um, _dude,_" Zach mocked Grant, "I can do whatever I want." He said as he sat back up and ambled, over to the other side of the room, rolling his eyes as Grant followed closely behind, like a lost puppy.

"Zach, will you just cut all the mysterious crap and just tell us what happened?" Nick said leaning forward so he was perched at the edge of his seat, and I silently begged for someone to walk over to him and kick the chair out from under him, and one look at Bex's eyes told me she was thinking the same.

"He kissed her." Zach shrugged trying to look un-affected, but his eyes didn't match the motion.

"And?" Grant practically begged, and for a second I thought he was going to explode,

"She said she couldn't," he said, and stopped before asking, "Why would she say she _couldn't?"_ and everyone shrugged,

"We'll figure it out later, just tell us what happened, I think Grant's about to explode." Jonas said peeking up from his laptop, as I think, _my thoughts exactly Jonas_.

"Fine, he tried to kiss her again, but I threw him into a tree before he had the chance." And Grant giggled, yes giggled! For a second I thought he was going to start jumping up and down, and we all looked at Bex, who obviously thought the same, and was praying he didn't, I was actually kind of sad he didn't it would have been a cute video, or maybe a picture for Bex's desktop wallpaper. In fact I really wish he would have…

"And you kicked his ass!" Grant said, demonstrating with a kick that eventually ended with the downfall of a lamp, three muttered idiot's from his roommates, and all four of us almost literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yeah, we fought and he left. Then Cammie and I snuck out and went into town." He said and was about to leave it at that and was walking towards his bed again when Nick stopped him,

"I don't think so, what did you do in town?"

"We went and saw a movie and got ice cream."

"What kind of movie?"

"Horror,"

"Did you kiss her?"

"What is this? Twenty Questions?"

"Answer the question,"

"No," Zach rolled his eyes, "Is this the part where you guess what I am?"

"Smart-ass," Nick said before asking one more question, "Do you wish you would have kissed her?"

Zach didn't answer, just rolled his eyes again and smirked as he tried to walk away but was stopped by Grant, who elbowed him in the ribs. Zach recoiled as if it really hurt him, it looked like he was more than just sore to me.

"What's wrong with you?" Jonas asked, standing up from his laptop,

"Nothing I'm fine." Zach said and started to walk away but Grant hit him again, a little harder, and Zach doubled over clutching his side,

"You don't look fine," Grant stated innocently, and if I was there I swear I would have slapped him,

"It's one of those rare occasions where Grant is right, you don't look fine." Jonas said walking the rest of the way across the room, "Shirt off." He said and Zach smirked

"If you wanted to see me shirtless you could have just asked, or taken pictures of me changing during P&E like a normal stalker, no need to beat me up."

* * *

><p><strong>First, what did you think? Huh? <strong>

**Second, it seems like I have more fun writing every chapter... but that's a good thing!**

**And Third, AHHHH! almost 100 reviews! Soooo I bet you can guess what I'm gonna ask you to do...**

**Review! Pretty Please? (C'mon reviews for asking nice? You know you wanna!) :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahh! Over 100 reviews! I am soooo happy you have no idea!**

**I really wish I could write down everyone who has commented on this but, it would simply take too long!**

**So, I'll just have to settle for this:**

**These are the wonderful reviewers who have reviewed at least 5 chapters!-**

**Megatron13**

**bookbabe68**

**XxCandyygirlxX**

**mchammer4**

**Im-Not-Good-Im-Better**

**and**

**xCream**

**Thank you all soooo much and I apologize if I missed anyone, or messed up your name :)**

**And extra special thanks to these amazingly-wonderful reviews who have reviewed at least 10 times!-**

**frizzy-wizzy-origina**

**and**

**minipcsmith123**

**(round of applause!) **

**Again I apologized if I missed anyone or killed your name... :) **

**Now... Back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

**Cammie POV:**

"Oh, he's gonna take his shirt off!" Liz squeaked, "Should I take a picture for Cammie's desktop?"

"Yeah, probably," Macey said, completely ignoring my glares of protest.

He slid his shirt over his head, and what we saw told us he was definitely at least a little more than just sore as he had implied,

"See, just a couple bruises," Zach said, wincing as he finished pulling the shirt over his head.

"Oh, that idiot!" I said looking at his side, which was almost completely black and blue, even though I should have been looking at his perfect ab muscles,

"Zach, I hate to break it to you," Jonas said, squatting down so he was eye level to the injury, "But that's a little more than just a couple bruises."

"I thought you said you kicked his ass?" Grant said raising an eyebrow before poking him in the ribs. Zach swatted his hand away with a loud _slap_, and a disapproving look from Jonas to Grant.

"He got one good hit in," Zach said looking back at Grant before turning to Jonas, "if it isn't just some bruises then what's wrong?"

"Eh, hard to say but my best guess would be broken ribs. Maybe you should take it easy for a while." Jonas suggested, but he already knew Zach wouldn't take it easy, we all did. But we hoped he would anyway.

"Just a break? Nah, I'll be fine." He said smashing that little shard of hope and, turning so we couldn't see the bruises. Liz quickly snapped a picture, good old Lizzie, good to know she has her priorities straight.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should get that checked out by a doctor, just to be sure," Nick suggested, but Zach just shook his head, "Fine, but how did you hide that from Cammie?"

"I'm actually a very good actor, and when she asked I told her I was just sore." He answered, bending to retrieve his shirt from the floor,

"I'm surprised she left it at that," Grant said,

"Me too, but we were out in public so she couldn't really conduct a strip search like you guys." Zach said, and walked into the bathroom, seconds later we heard the shower turn on and we turned off the laptop.

"No offense Cam, but your boyfriend is kind of an idiot." Bex said, walking over to collapse onto her bed, "tough but an idiot none the less."

"Yeah, I know," I groaned, "Why didn't he tell me?" I asked, before her words sunk in, "Boyfriend?"

"He probably didn't want to worry you," Macey said while filing her already perfectly manicured nails, "Or he didn't want you to know Josh had hurt him, he wanted to look good." She paused, "Or a combination of the two." She added, "As for the boyfriend thing, yeah he's pretty much your idiot now congratulations."

"Ugh, I'm gonna go take a shower," I muttered before I trudged towards the door to the bathroom I shared with my roommates.

**xXxXxXx**

I was awoken the next morning by Liz prodding me hesitantly, a fearful expression showing clearly on her face.

"Gosh Liz, what are you so terrified of?" I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes groggily,

"Well, you sorta slapped Bex so hard she practically flew through the wall when she tried to wake you up, and well Macey wouldn't wake you up because she already did her hair…"

"Oops," I mumbled, already dreading P&E because Bex would surely get her revenge, "Where are Macey and Bex?"

"Bex is trying to cover up the handprint on her face, and Macey is helping her." Liz said, turning to walk back to the closet so she could grab her uniform.

I rolled out of bed and shuffled after Liz, who flung my uniform at me before I made it very far,

"Thanks," I murmured, trudging away to get changed.

One hour fifteen minutes and thirty three seconds later, we were gliding down the stairs to the Grand Hall, out hands sliding smoothly down the wooden banister, and loud chatter in all languages filling our heads. We entered the hall, and grabbed some food before sitting down next to the guys, who looked pleased to have us back.

"Good morning," I chirped as I sat down between Bex and Zach, checking quickly for any sign of injury, and noticed his breathing was a little shallow, a symptom of a broken rib, and silently scorned myself for not noticing this earlier.

"It certainly is," Zach whispered into my ear, my hair fluttering slightly as he leaned towards me, and I froze for a second, wondering if I had by some chance I had spoken my thoughts aloud, but then realized he was talking about the morning,

"And why is that?" I asked, inhaling the wonderful aroma that Zach brought with him, how did he make soap smell so good?

"Because I get to spend it with you," he said, and a shiver raced down my spine as his breathe fluttered across my face. Was he flirting? Should I flirt back if he was? I would have to run this by Macey later.

Before I could reply my mother, Headmistress Morgan stood at the podium and the Grand Hall fell into silence, and I silently cursed her for interrupting at such a moment,

"Seniors on the Cove Ops track please report to Sub Level two after breakfast. Also, seniors on the research track report to your classes also." She said and sat back down at the head of the faculty table.

"I wonder what we're doing now?" Bex said as the hall erupted back into the chaos it was moments earlier.

"I guess there's only one way to find out!" I said standing up from my seat and walking out of the hall, all of my friends, following closely behind.

When, everyone had finally arrived in Sub Level two, Mr. Solomon strolled in, completely ignoring every student in the room, until he finally spun on his heel and announced,

"Today students, I will be selecting six students to go on an actual mission for the CIA."

* * *

><p><strong>Again I want to thank everyone for the reviews, and for those who haven't reviewed, for reading!<strong>

**Sooo, please don't forget to review! please! I'm begging you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Cammie POV:**

Everyone immediately looked around the room sizing up the competition, and calculating the chances of getting picked,

"How will I pick the six you ask? There will be several events that will determine the team of students. That group will be working with three students on the research track, on the mission. Now, meet me outside in fifteen minutes, exactly.

He turned and walked out of the room and into the elevator just as it was about to close his hand shot out, stopping the door,

"Oh, and the six will be the only students to get into Sub Level three." And the doors sealed shut.

Everyone started talking immediately after the doors closed, discussing everything from what we would be doing in the events the Mr. Solomon had planned to what we would find in Sub Level three. I silently prayed at least one of the events would play into my expertise, hiding, and I knew the other where doing the same. Bex for fighting, Macey for disguise, Zach for, being extremely hot and cocky? I doubted that would be one of the events.

"What do you think Cam?" Bex whispered,

"I think we better kick ass." I said giving Bex a high five, we were Gallagher Girls after all, but we were about to do something we've never done before, compete against our sisters.

"The dynamic duo!" Bex said earning a swat on the head from Macey,

"How about the tremendous trio?" she said grinning, "C'mon let's get ready."

We walked out onto the lush lawn at the exact time Mr. Solomon had said, Zach had his arm draped across my shoulders, distracting me from my nerves.

"Congratulations, you have successfully arrived on time, a first for Ms. McHenry I assume?" Mr. Solomon said, causing Macey to blush in embarrassment.

"Your first task, will simply fighting your way out of a sticky situation." He said, "I will assign you a partner, and you will go through the course twice, once with your partner, and again flying solo.

"Partners are, Bex and Grant, Jason and Josh, Macey and Liam, Riley and Tina, Cammie and Zach…" I tuned out as soon as he rattled off my partner. Zach squeezed my shoulder, and leaned in towards me,

"You ready, Gallagher Girl?" he murmured into my ear before he kissed my temple, short, sweet and feather light, but still a kiss.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said, and Mr. Solomon explained what we would be doing.

The woods around the school were infested with trained operatives, and we had to get through them, while trying to find our destination. He handed out maps and instructed us to memorize them, in the next two minutes.

Exactly two minutes later he announced, "First up, Cammie and Zach." He said gesturing to a van the pulled up behind us.

Zach and I climbed in, and were quickly tied up and blindfolded, great. I began to count the turns, and by the way the van was bouncing, I concluded we weren't on a paved road. Minutes later my suspicions were confirmed, when we were literally dumped out in the middle of no were, and by dumped I mean, they quickly unbound our hands and ripped off the blindfolds before pushing us out of the van, while it was still moving.

I tucked and rolled absorbing the impact, and rolled onto my feet in time to watch the van continue bouncing down the trail.

"C'mon, we gotta get moving." Zach said pulling me away from the trail, in the direction of the school.

"We'll stay off the trails, so they can't see us as well," I said silently creeping farther into the trees.

Zach opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by movement deeper in the forest, we froze, and I quickly scanned the trees for any other possible threats. I noticed some of the under growth to my left shift and whispered,

"we're not alone." Not a moment later, two men in black sprung out at us. Zach quickly took care of the first, one clean punch that knocked him right out before coming to help me. The man swung at me and I kicked his legs out from under him before pinning him to the ground, and that's when Zach came over and knocked the guy out while I held him down.

We dragged them into some bushes and looked at each other, one thing clear that was way to easy.

"There has to be more," I said and Zach nodded,

"I agree, that was way too easy." We started walking again, and I was beginning to think maybe we were wrong, that was it. Boy, was I wrong.

Three men jumped from the trees, while the two we had knocked out appeared in the trees ahead of us.

Zach swore under his breath, before the first of the men attacked. He flew at Zach who stepped out of his way, just barely. That triggered something in the rest, who all attacked in the next second. The next few minutes where just a flurry of fists, and before I knew it Zach and I were running from the last two.

"Duck!" Zach yelled as suddenly a fist flew past my head. I twisted and grabbed the arm, and quickly knocked out the man it belonged to. One down, one to go.

We had slowed down as I knocked that one out, and Zach was now fighting the other. I thought he had him until suddenly the man turned and sprang at me. I was unprepared for it and was unexpectedly thrown into the air.

Everything seemed to slow down, Zach yelled and grabbed the man by the throat throwing him to the ground, and I crashed into the tree as everything sped up again. My head throbbed and I could feel blood slowly trickling down the back of my neck.

Zach had the man on his back, and was about to finish him when the man punched Zach. Right in the ribs. Zach crumpled to the ground and I quickly pinned the man back to the ground before he could get up, and punched him right in the jaw hard enough to knock him out.

"I thought you were okay?" I asked Zach who was just starting to pick himself off the ground, his only response a smirk. I reached over and lifted his shirt before he could protest, revealing his bruises.

"I'm fine." He said pulling his shirt back down before he started to walk again, "C'mon, we don't want them catching back up." He said nodding towards the man on the ground.

"Okay, but we're not done talking about this." I threatened, and jogged to catch up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm sorry if this isn't my best, but I wrote it over a couple of days rather then all at once so I could really get into it like usual. But it got where it needed to go so that's the important part, right?<strong>

**Review! Pleaseeeee!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ugh, guys I apologize for how much my updates have been, but I've been uber busy. So please bear with me**

** :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong>

**Cammie POV**

We ran back into the school grounds just as they were loading the next set of students into the van. Mr. Solomon quickly appeared beside us, his expression giving away no clue of how we did.

"Sooo?" Zach said breaking the silence that had begun to build over us,

"Please report to the senior commons until everyone else is finished," he said before disappearing again.

"Well, let's go," Zach said grabbing my arm and hauling me towards the school, but my feet seemed to have a different idea. I managed to stumble half way to the school before I pitched forward, dragging Zach down with me. He wrapped his arms around me as we fell, and eventually I ended up on the ground, pinned under Zach.

He shifted so that his weight wasn't on me, but I was still stuck under him, and a smirk formed on his lips. Without a word he lowered his head, and his lips met mine. My head spun, this wasn't like the light kissed we had shared before, it was deeper, more passionate, and I was so caught up in it I was surprised when I opened my eyes and I was on top of him, my fingers tangled into his hair.

We pulled away, breathing heavily, and I wasn't surprised to see his smirk on his lips, he raised an eyebrow,

"Gallagher Girl-"he started but I stopped him, quickly pressing my lips to his again. Before I knew it, we were both laying on our sides, lips locked. Zach was propped up on his elbow, his other hand cupping the side on my face, when I heard the most awkward,

"Oh! Um, sorry…" I reluctantly pulled away from Zach, and looked up to see Tina, who was standing much closer than needed, which led me to believe it wasn't an accident, and she wasn't really sorry at all.

"We were just heading back to the school," Riley stepped out from behind her, and tried to pull her away but she jerked her arm out of his grasp, and continued to look down at us,

"Yeah, since your done with your little moment, you could join us," she smirked, and I couldn't help but notice the difference between when she smirked and when Zach did it. Huge difference.

"Who said we were done?" Zach asked, turning back to me but I was already starting to stand up,

"Sure, that'd be great." I said as Zach rolled his eyes and stood back onto his feet mumbling something that sounded a lot like, dumb ducking witch. But I didn't think that was it, and Tina didn't seem to notice.

We started walking and just as Zach was about to wrap his arm around my waist, Tina managed to wedge herself between us, and Zach quickly pulled his arm back and placed his hand in his pocket. I tuned out as Tina started rambling on, something about Zach working out, of course he works out. We go to a school for freaking spies.

Almost as soon as we entered the commons Zach excused himself for no reason, but I could tell by the look on his face it was just to escape Tina.

She rocked back and forth on her heels eagerly awaiting his return, but knowing him, he wasn't coming back until Mr. Solomon arrived. I contemplated my next move, sit back and let her wait? Or just stick it to her, give her a piece of my mind? What would Macey do? Eventually I made my move,

"Hey, Tina," I said, walking up behind her, and she jumped slightly, some spy.

"Cammie, what's up?" she said, as if I didn't know exactly what she was doing, as if I couldn't see how smug she was,

"I wanted to talk to you, about something." I said checking out of the corner of my eye to make sure nobody was listening, Riley was on the other end of the commons just relaxing, and didn't seem to have any knowledge of the conversation,

"What's on your mind?" she asked,

"Zach," was all I said and her response was a little too quick,

"Relationship problems?" she asked her eyes lighting up,

"Not really," I paused, gauging her reaction, but when I opened my mouth to speak she cut me off, how rude.

"So, you're not really in a relationship?" hope sparked in her eyes, and I couldn't help but want to extinguish the spark, there was a time where Tina was my friend, my sister. She was always one for drama and gossip, but I never thought she could be like this, and it made me a little sick how much my attitude had changed towards her.

"No, we're in a relationship," it wasn't completely a lie, we had a relationship, just not in the sense Tina and I were talking about, "And I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" she asked, obviously not liking were this conversation had gone,

"Back off." I stated, not really a question, I know. But it had to be said.

I turned on my heel and walked off to find Zach.

**Riley POV:**

Tina and I had walked in on Cammie and Zach, completely having a moment awkward, I know. But just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, Tina decided to start flirting with Zach until I thought he was going to book it, far, far, away. Which, I wouldn't have minded at all. Okay, so I liked Cammie, a lot. But I didn't think I was going to go to extreme lengths like Tina. But I did anyway.

I heard Tina and Cammie talking, and after listening for a while, I heard Cammie mention she was in a relationship, with Zach. Suddenly, jealousy flared inside me and I wanted their relationship to end, soon. And as much as I have to admit it Tina was my only hope.

Cammie walked off leaving a very shocked Tina in her wake,

"Tina," I said walking towards her,

"I'm not in the mood for more conversations." She snapped turning to walk out so I said the only thing I knew would stop her,

"You want him, I want her, and I know how we can both get what we want."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so as I mentioned before, I'm super busy so please forgive me for the lack of updates. I promise I'm not forgetting about you guys! <strong>

**So, what do you think? What are Tina and Riley gonna do? Hmm...**

**There's a poll on my profile, so check it out!**

**Please review! I beg you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Cammie POV:**

I didn't go far before I felt a hand close over my mouth, and an arm wrap around my waist, as I was pulled into a secret passageway... My first instinct was to fight, but a moment before I landed the first punch I became aware that whoever had me, made soap smell way too good. And it took only that to determine that instead of fighting, I would just have to settle for licking, his hand.

"Ew!" Zach whisper-yelled, pulling his hand away from my mouth, but keeping his arm wrapped around my waist, "Did you just lick me?"

"You know a simple; 'Hey Cammie, come here for a second' would have worked too you know. No need to kidnap your spy-slash-girlfriend." As soon as the words left my mouth I mentally slapped myself, twenty times. No wait, my mental Bex slapped me, twenty times.

Did I just call myself his girlfriend? The look on his face confirmed my stupid act. You would think that a girl with a lifetime of spy training would be able filter her words a little better in the presence of a cute, cocky guy. But no, I just had to go and say that.

Yeah, I did want to be Zach's girlfriend and all, but what if he didn't think of me like that? Maybe he didn't catch what I had said…

"Girlfriend?" he asked, raising one eyebrow his smirk in place. Well, there goes that, 'maybe he didn't notice' theory, squashed like a bug. "You know what? I think I may like the sound of that." He said nodding to himself.

My jaw dropped, like literally. So literally in fact, that Zach reached out and closed my mouth chuckling under his breath. I was beyond words, and that cluster of emotions that was my mind at the moment wasn't working fast enough to decipher anything yet.

"Let's see, I'm going to need a big tree and a pocket knife s we can carve our initials into the trunk, but right now we can settle for this wall and a Sharpie." He said pulling out a Sharpie, which I have no idea why he had, and uncapped it, "So, couple names. Cach…"

"Umm..." my mouth finally sputtered, as I blinked a few times, and Zach's smirk widened.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either, Zammie it is then," he said, and began to write,

_**Zach + Cammie**_

_**Together forever.**_

_**Zammie**_

His handwriting was neat, and elegant. Something you wouldn't expect from a teenage guy, but what about Zachary Goode did fit the description of a normal teenage guy? Not much that's for sure.

Cammie! I silently scolded myself, he just wrote _that o_n the wall, and I'm thinking about his handwriting. Oh lord, Macey has a long way to go.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, and was praying that I wouldn't sound stupid. Or even better that it was an actual word, when Zach pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was quick but got the point across, though I do have to say I prefer our kisses from earlier, minus the rude interruption from Tina. But soon enough he pulled away, and was dragging me from the passageway and back into the hall.

Then, we heard Tina's voice echo down the hall, and Zach's smirk returned. He had a wicked gleam in his eye as she rounded the corner and he wrapped his arm around me dipping me backwards just like in a movie, and pressed his lips to mine for the second time in about twenty seconds.

I heard a muffled gasp, and retreating footsteps as Tina scurried away. I expected Zach to let me go, but he kept me there, not that I minded.

"You really are one for theatrics aren't you?" I asked as he finally brought me back up to my feet,

"I was getting the point across," he said, his smirk triumphant.

"Okay, but we better get back before someone notices we were gone, or Tina reports our little scene." I laced my fingers between his and began running down the hall, back to the senior commons.

When we arrived in the commons Bex and Grant were just strolling through the entrance, almost too close, but not quite touching. When Bex saw my hand in Zach's she tipped an eyebrow, and mouthed, _we'll discuss this later_, she mouthed it in Swahili, but hey, that just came with knowing most languages known to man, and even a couple more.

We all sat down and joked around waiting until the rest of the students joined us. A while later, the last pair walked in, and Mr. Solomon followed behind twenty-one seconds later.

"Good job, most of you. The others, well you may want to rethink your career choices, because that was the easy compared to the rest of the events." He said, as he entered the room, "Meet here at the same time tomorrow for your next assignment." He said and strode out.

"Well at least you're not the only one for theatrics," I told Zach as soon as Mr. Solomon was gone.

"Very funny," he said, sarcasm apparent in his voice, but I ignored it,

"I know I am,"

"Note the sarcasm," he chided, elbowing me playfully in the arm, which reminded me of much more serious matters,

"Your ribs?" I questioned,

"Feeling fine," he said, but the smirk that he had moments before fell from his face, and I knew he was lying.

"Don't lie to me." I said, meeting his eyes,

"Okay," he started and I thought he was going to tell me, " I've got a couple bruises." He said, and I huffed, giving up for now. But I would get him to tell me, no matter what, I didn't care if I had get Liz to mix up some kind of truth drug, he would tell me.

"Fine, don't tell me." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stay mad at him. Stupid endearing, cocky, sexy smirk.

Oh, what was I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so your lucky you got this today. I had an extremely hard time pulling myself away from GG5 to write this. <strong>

**The whole writing on the wall thing was a joke on Zach's part, but it will actually play a part later on. :)**

**So, as always... Pwease Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Tina POV:**

I crept quietly down the halls of Gallagher, taking great care not to get caught. Not now, when I was so close. This would be one of the extremely rare occasions that nobody would hear about. It had worked out so perfectly, Riley secretly falling for Cammie, and I not so secretly falling for Zach.

Did I feel guilty, maybe a little bit, but I was a Gallagher girl, so I shoved the feeling aside, and focused on my goal. Zachary Goode.

Finally, I found Riley leaning against the wall in one of the seldom used halls, and I trotted towards him. He wasn't bad looking I noted, but I didn't need any distractions.

"Okay, we gotta make this quick. You said you already had a plan?" I asked and he nodded,

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, can I hear it?" I asked growing a little impatient

"Okay, fine." He said, holding up his hands in mock surrender, "This is what we're gonna do, we're going to everything possible to shake up their relationship over the next few days, then you're gonna beat Cammie out for a spot on the team to go on the mission, and I'll stay back with her. While you're off working with Zach, I'll be back here with Cammie. All we have to do is keep them separated for long enough." He said and turned, disappearing down the hall without a trace.

**Cammie POV:**

I awoke the next morning to Bex, mercilessly shaking my shoulders until I was convinced my head was about to roll off, onto the floor.

"Bex! Stop, I'm up!" I groaned, sleep heavy in my voice,

"Okay, but don't go drifting off again, we got a big day ahead of us." My sleepy mind didn't quite register what she was getting at, but then I remembered, the mission.

I rolled out of bed, my bare feet hitting the floor harder than I had expected. I stood up and stubbed my toe, and a few choice words rolled off my tongue, and what was my roommate's reaction?

"Way to go Cammie, you probably just broke a nail!" Macey sighed already pulling out the nail file; it was way too early for Macey and her cosmetic needs. "Get dressed, and we'll go get some food." She said as an encouragement, as she strode back into the bathroom.

I pulled on my uniform and let Macey, fiddle with my hair until finally she settled for a hairband braid that I could easily pull into a ponytail for Cove Ops today, and crimping the hair she left down. Fifteen minutes and twenty four seconds later, I was walking through the doors of the Grand Hall, feeling very un-chameleon like. Why? Because I was walking through those doors hand-in-hand with Zach Goode.

If he noticed anyone's stares, he didn't show it. He just continued on with whatever he was doing like we couldn't hear the hushed conversations.

"Something wrong Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, while everyone else was distracted, Grant was fuming over how Bex was talking with Jason near the omelet bar, Nick was trying to have a conversation with Macey, who was trying to have a conversation with Liam while pouring orange juice, and Liz and Jonas had already drifted off to techy world.

"I'm fine," I said,

"Just feeling very un-chameleon like," he said taking the words right out of my mouth,

"Exactly," I said laughing, starting to feel less aware of the stares,

"Well, let's go then." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear, and we slipped out of the Grand Hall, unnoticed.

We snuck through the halls until we reached the secret passageway near the senior commons, were we had slipped away just yesterday.

We stayed there until it was time for us to meet outside the school again, and walked out onto the grounds surrounding the school at the exact time as the rest of the senior Cove Ops class. Soundlessly we moved across the grass, towards Mr. Solomon who was leaning against a tree near the edge of the grounds.

As we came to halt Mr. Solomon finally moved, just as two vans drove towards us,

"Get in," was all he said before disappearing into the first.

Now the thing about trying to fit that many people into two vans is you're going to get some odd seating arrangements, and it just so happens that, everyone had a seat but me. So, of course Bex yanked me into the second van, and pushed me down, right on top of Zach.

That's exactly how we rode, with me sitting on Zach's lap the whole way, and I hate to admit it but, it was a lot better than sitting in one of the seats. I mean, the seats don't exactly come with strong arms that wrap around your waist, and lips that trail kisses up your neck for most of the ride now do they?

I was actually disappointed when the ride was over, and we all crawled out of the vans, in Roseville. The streets were busier than usual, so there must have been something going on.

"Today, there is going to be a parade here, but we aren't here to watch," Mr. Solomon said, handing out bags with our names on it, "These are the outfits I had Ms. McHenry pick out for all of you, and as soon as you get changed your task will start, each of you will have to lose your tail, and then keep them from finding you again. Anyone who is found for a second time, or does not lose their tail within the first forty-five minutes will be disqualified." He said before climbing back into the van, and driving away.

"C'mon Cam, we gotta go get ready." Macey said a mischievous grin plastered onto her face, and I had a feeling this was going to be harder than I had expected. Especially wearing an outfit picked out by none other than Macey McHenry.

I walked out of the bathroom stall I had changed in and groaned, Macey had me wearing, short white shorts, and a pink and gray striped shirt that hung from one shoulder while the other shoulder was completely bare, thanks to the strapless bra Macey had packed with it, and as I looked in the mirror I couldn't help but think of how the night had gone last time I wore a strapless bra.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I have quite a few ideas for the next chapter, so it should be up soon.<strong>

**As always I am super duper grateful for the comments, so I'm sure you know the drill...**

**Review! Pleaseeee!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**Cammie POV:**

"Where to go, where to go," I whispered to myself as I walked down the street. I stopped to re-strap my sandal, even though I didn't need to, hoping to find my tail, and continued down the street. I saw Dee Dee down the street, helping prepare a float for the parade and a though hit me. Josh.

I scanned the streets for him, and found him pretty easily; he was the only person with a sweatshirt on, with the hood pulled up so you couldn't see his face. I ran towards him and stayed behind him as I said,

"A little warm out to be wearing a sweatshirt isn't it?" his shoulders tensed, obviously now recognizing me,

"No," he said as he tried to weave through the crowd to loose me, but I kept pace,

"Josh, slow down!" I said just loud enough for him to hear and nobody else, and he stopped suddenly turning to face me quickly. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw me,

"God Cammie, you scared me." He scolded playfully,

"So how is this gonna workout?" I asked,

"I don't know, everyone here thinks I'm gone." He said squeezing the bridge of his nose, "and I can't exactly lose my tail if I stick out this much, its way too hot to be wearing a sweatshirt."

"I've got an idea," I said as an idea popped into my head, and I stopped to scan the crowd, spotting Macey, I turned and led Josh through the crowd towards her, I was almost there when I spotted a familiar face.

He was sitting on the curb not far away, and started to rise as we walked past, and I noticed him from earlier. When I stopped to re-strap my sandal that was the first time I saw him. The second time was when I pulled Josh to a halt to scan the crowd, and this was the third time.

Once is a stranger, twice is a coincidence, three times and you got a tail.

"Hey, I found my tail. Keep going towards Macey, I'll be back in a few seconds," I said before disappearing into the crowd. As I walked I fell in step behind a family who was walking down the sidewalk, laughing and enjoying the warm day. I smiled and laughed a little being careful to look like part of the family without them realizing what I was doing.

We passed an alley where I slipped away, hiding in the shadows. I held my breath as my tail passed being careful not to move, people saw movement, so as long as I was still he would pass without noticing. As he passed the mouth of the alley were I was hiding I heard him say,

"I lost her Joe, you were right when you said she was good. I didn't expect her to be this good though."

I wanted to dance when he mentioned Joe saying I was good, it was near impossible to get a compliment from Joe Solomon. Seconds later I heard Mr. Solomon through the comms,

"Cammie you've successfully lost your tail. Students you now have twenty six minutes to loose your tails." As I was walking out of the alley Mr. Solomon came over the comms again, "Zach, you have successfully lost your tail."

I walked back to Josh who was just approaching Macey,

"Hey, guys." I said as I caught up, and I turned to Macey, "Do you have any wigs in your bag?

"Of course, but why do you need a wig? Oh and good job," she commented,

"Thanks, but I don't need it he does." I answered gesturing towards Josh,

"Oh, I get it. Yeah come here," she said dragging us into the nearest store, weaving through the aisles of clothing until we reached the bathrooms, she then grabbed Josh and pulled him into the women's bathroom and locked the door behind us before checking under all the stalls. "Good we're alone," she said setting her bag on the counter and beginning to go through the multiple compartments.

Josh looked unbelievably awkward standing in the women's restroom, but it was definitely less awkward than being found by his ex-girlfriend and/or his parents who think he's dead and having to explain why he's not.

Macey then pulled out a black wig, that's hair was longer than Josh kept his, and placed it on his head, picking away at the details until it looked completely natural. Josh thanked her and started to walk out but she pressed her hand to his chest, shaking her head.

"I'm not done yet." she said pulling out a pair of contact lenses and ordering Josh to put them on and I jumped up to sit on the edge of the counter. When he was done she stepped back surveying her work. Then we heard footsteps outside the door, "Alright we gotta get outta here." She said pulling out a tube of lipgloss, and handing to me.

"Put it on," she urged and I spread the sticky pink gloss across my lips, I was about to question why I was doing this when she held her finger to her lips before spreading the same gloss across her lips. She then scurried over to one of the stalls and opened it winking at me, for a reason I didn't understand, yet.

As it swung closed, I heard someone try the door handle, and she yelled,

"Oh, my!" before pressing her lips to Josh's jaw and pushing him towards me where I was till perched on the counter. She ran out the door after unlocking it, sliding past an old woman who was hobbling into the bathroom.

When she saw us her eyes went wide, and I understood what Macey had done. From an outsiders point of view, it totally looked like Josh and I were in the middle of a makeout session in the locked bathroom. She shooed Josh out and he was blushing wildly while apologizing on his way out.

The old woman spun back to me, clicking her tongue and I could just tell I was about to get a lecture,

"Young lady, what do you think you're doing?" she asked,

"Um, enjoying the day with my boyfriend?" I questioned, trying to stick to my cover Macey had forced on me,

"Yeah, I'll say so! But that is ridiculous! I mean, I get it you're a teenager and you're gonna do things, but I mean you're still young, and you have plenty of time for that! No need to be so rushed with your life, and this is a public bathroom! I know he sure isn't bad looking, but he looks like trouble, I doubt he's waiting for you outside, _Blah, blah, blah," _she went on and on and I zoned out as I heard,

"Macey, Josh, and Bex, you all lost your tail." I turned my attention back to the old woman, who was looking at me expectantly,

"Hmm?" I said, knowing I had missed something,

"Ugh, young people! Everything I say goes in one ear and out the other!" she said hobbling into the bathroom stall, and I scampered out before she could change her mind and lecture me again.

I walked back out onto the street, focusing back on my task.

**Tina POV:**

I was walking down the street, happy I had just lost my tail when I saw some old lady point at Cammie and some guy with black hair and hazel eyes that Cammie was talking to, and say to whoever she was with,

"Yes, I walked into the bathroom and saw those two kissing, if you could even call it that-" I stopped listening to her and made my way towards Cammie, intent on finding out who the mystery guy was.

"She started to lecture me!" Cammie was saying and the guy laughed. Cammie swatted him on the arm, "Josh it's not funny it was really embarrassing!"

Oh, so it was Josh, even better. I saw it now, it really was Josh and I silently scolded myself for not noticing earlier, I remembered Riley's words, _shake up their relationship. _That's exactly what I was about to do.

I turned and searched the crowd until I found him, Zach.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what did ya think? you know you wanna tell me!<strong>

**I'm gonna have the next chapter up pretty quickly since I've already started writing it, so if your lucky you might get another chappie tonight! Fingers crossed!**

**Let's hit 150 reviews! So...**

**Yes, I'm gonna say it _again _**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Zach POV:  
><strong>

Now I was just walking aimlessly, back and forth, up and down the street. Well, until I ran into Tina, literally. She flew towards me and I easily caught her, before she bashed her head against the cement sidewalk, not that she wouldn't deserve that.

"God Tina, walk much?" I said rolling my eyes and turning to walk away, but she placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me,

"I've got something to tell you!" she wined,

"I don't care." I said, trying once again to walk away, but then she said,

"It's about Cammie!" I turned abruptly, about a million questions springing to my mind, was she hurt? Where is she? Who did it? Before I could voice any though, she spoke again, "I heard some, _things_ happened today."

"What?" I asked already searching the crowd for the girl I would know anywhere,

"Well, I'm not sure if I should say this here, it's pretty bad…" she said and I thought I would explode,

"Tina! Just tell me what going on!" I snapped, not one bit sorry about my temper,

"Okay, she was caught in a makeout session with Josh while locked in a bathroom," she finally said, and I wished she hadn't. Hell, I wish she would have said that a bomb was about to go off in the building next to us. I wish she would have said that three snipers were approaching and we were probably going to die. Either would have hurt a lot less.

That's when I finally found her, standing with a guy that I realized was Josh in a wig and colored contacts. She playfully nudged his shoulder, laughing loudly. She looked like she was having fun, and I wondered how something so beautiful could cause so much heartache?

The worst part was that I couldn't find it in myself to blame her.

"Zach, are you okay?" Tina asked, but I didn't answer I just turned and disappeared into the crowd that was now parting to vacate the street, it looked like the parade was going to start.

"Five minutes to lose your tails students," Mr. Solomon said through the comms, as I walked into an alley. I couldn't help it, as soon as I entered the alley; my foot swung out and hit the nearest object, a trashcan. A few heads turned, and some of the people shot me disapproving looks but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I pressed my forehead to the cold brick of the alley, and stood like that until I heard the sounds of the parade. Wailing sirens, cheers from the little kids, and Mr. Solomon through the comms,

"Student who have failed to lose their tails, you have been disqualified, enjoy the parade." I lifted my head from the stone side of the building, and began to pace back and forth between the buildings.

Then, out of nowhere some girl tripped and fell into the alley. I twisted and caught her quickly before she could hit the ground. Man, it seemed like I was doing this a lot today. She wasn't bad looking. In fact, she might have been pretty if I wasn't so caught up with Cammie; she had blonde curls that cascaded down her shoulders, and bright blue eyes. She blushed when I caught her and I smirked, setting her back upright, she stumbled a little so I held onto her until she caught her balance.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized,

"It's fine," I said,

"I'm Amber," she said smiling widely,

"Landon," I said, making up a name quickly, and I dropped my hands from her shoulders,

"Nice to meet you," she said sweetly,

"Yeah," I answered, raising my eyes to look at the parade, and my stomach dropped.

Cammie was looking right at us from a spot on one of the floats and had obviously seen the whole thing. Who knows what it looked like from her point of view?

**Tina POV:**

As I walked down the street, I noticed several girls staring at Zach. But it wasn't until I saw Cammie coming down the street in a float, that an idea hit me. One of the most recent girls to stare at him was standing close by, and I had to admit was very pretty.

Excuse me," I said as I approached her, "I'm one of his friends," I said gesturing to Zach, "and he commented on how pretty you are, and I noticed you looking at him. Maybe you should go talk to him," I suggested and her eyes went wide,

"Really?" I nodded, "Okay then…" she said hesitantly moving towards the alley.

I had to time this perfectly.

Just as Cammie was going past I pushed her, into the alley and right into Zach's arms.

**Cammie POV:**

I left Josh after explaining the bathroom incident with the old woman, looking for the best place to be a chameleon. The floats. Nobody would expect me to be there, so I headed towards one, and hopped on unnoticed.

I sat there keeping up the charade, smiling, waving, and shouting out to imaginary people. This was my favorite part of being a spy, blending in. But then one of the other parts of being a spy bit me right in the butt, noticing things.

I saw Zach in an alley, but that wasn't what bothered me, he had another girl wrapped in his arms, and she obviously didn't mind at all. Not that I blamed her really.

He pulled her back to her feet but didn't drop his hands from her, and I resisted the urge to run over there and rip her out of his grasp. Fourteen ways to kill the girl with the streamers that hung from the float ran through my mind as he talked to her smirking. Finally his arms dropped, and he raised his eyes to meet mine, a look of dread crossing his face as he realized he had been caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay soo this is the second chapter in one night! I told you it wouldn't be long before this was out!<strong>

**I can't believe how many reviews I got in such a short amount of time though! Already past 160!**

**So since I posted two tonight... extra reviews for extra effort?**

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**Cammie POV:**

I turned and moved to the other side of the float, as far away from Zach as I could get. I didn't know what to say as far as my emotions went, I was numb. But I knew this wasn't the place to mope, I was in a parade, so I put on my best fake smile, and pretended I didn't have a care I the world.

My acting was mindless, almost like my body was on auto-pilot. Smiling, winking, and waving, until I spotted Bex in the crowd talking to one of the boys from town, but I couldn't tell if I knew him because his back was to me. I hopped off the float and walked towards her, needing someone to talk to.

"Hey," I said in the peppiest voice I could muster while smiling,

"Cam, what's up?" Bex said, and the boy turned around to look at me, Dillon.

He obviously hadn't remembered Bex, but apparently I was another story. He smiled smugly as Bex said,

"Do you know each other?" and I nodded while he said,

"Yeah, I know Cammie." Bex looked at me quizzically,

"He was one of Josh's friends." I said, and immediately mentally slapped myself, Dillon's eyes hardened at the mention of Josh,

"Don't talk about him. You didn't know him, you didn't care about him." He said, and I remembered my last encounter with Dillon clearly, I remembered the emotions the thoughts, everything. How could I forget? I couldn't, spies don't forget.

"It wasn't like that." I said, defending myself,

"He was a toy to you. You lied to him, about everything. And you thought you could get away with it just because you're a _Gallagher Girl._" he spat the words, and Bex finally realized what was happening, who he was. "I doubt you even knew he was gone."

"I did know." I hated this, all of this emotional stuff hurt so much more than anything Bex could throw at me during P&E. I wished Dillon would stop yelling these things at me and throw a punch, try to kick me, pick any other fight. Pick a fight I knew I could win.

"But you didn't care." He said, and something inside me snapped, it was too much. Zach, Tina, the Cove Ops assignments, and now this, I' had it with how he was talking to me so I said,

"Of course I cared! How could I not? He was never just a toy to me!" I ranted, and I was faintly aware of Bex beside me,

"Um, Cammie…" but I wasn't listening to her,

"God Dillon, what do you want me to say? I loved him? Well, I did. I actually loved him." Only then did I finally realize what Bex was trying to tell me,

"Cammie," I heard from behind me, and turned to see none other than Josh. He had heard the whole thing. Dillon looked confused, shocked, but then his face snapped right back to his earlier expression, hate.

"Wow, didn't take you long to find someone that looked just like him. A Josh knock-off. Is this your new boyfriend?" he asked, and before I could answer I heard another voice,

"No actually, that would be me." Zach said, "Or that's what I thought, at least." He shot a look at Josh that I didn't understand, it was the exact look I would have given the girl Zach was with earlier if she was here. Dillon opened his mouth to say something but Josh stopped him.

"No Dillon, just go."

"How do you know me?" he asked, but Josh ignored the question,

"Leave," he said more forcefully and Dillon looked like he was going to protest, but then shook his head, and left.

I turned to look between Zach and Josh before grabbing Bex's hand and running. We disappeared into the crowd, and kept going until we knew we had lost both of them.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately, and I was thankful for having a friend that knew me so well.

"Zach was with some other girl, in an alley, I'm not sure what they were doing but it didn't look like they were just having a friendly conversation." I said, and the loo that came over her face scared me a little.

"I'll kill him if you want, I'm sure I could get away with it. Or I could get rid of the girl if you tell me who it is, and then I'll-"

"No Bex," I said a small smile creeping to my lips, "We are not going to get rid of either of them." I could still see the wheels turning in her head, even though I had shot her idea down,

"Between you and Liz, I never get to do anything fun." She wined, "I guess we'll just have to go find Macey." She said grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the sidewalk, while trying to see over the heads of the crowd to find her, "Found her!" she said finally pulling my towards Macey, who was standing at the edge of the street watching the parade eating a salad.

"Macey," Bex said as we finally got through the crowd, and not to mention circle of guys, around her, "We got a boy problem."

"When don't you?" she smiled, and I could have sworn a couple of the staring guys started to drool, "What is it?" she said and Bex pointed to me,

I started to explain the problem answering questions when Macey asked them and my jaw dropped when she gave me the simplest answer she had ever given me to a guy problem.

"Talk to him."

**Riley POV:**

I had to say the day was going pretty well, we got out of the school, I had lost my tail, and I hadn't seen him since, but it got even better when Tina ran up to me, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"What did you do?" I asked when she caught up to me and she bounced on her toes, like a child who had just gotten a new toy.

"Two things actually," she said smugly,

"Okay, what _two _things did you do?" I asked getting slightly annoyed with her, but I needed her for this to work.

"I shook up their relationship a little," I assumed she was talking about Zach and Cammie, "A little birdie told me that Cammie and Josh were locked up in a bathroom, kissing. I don't know if it's true they were kissing, but I know they were in the bathroom with the door locked, so I told Zach."

Josh again? I thought they were done, I had hoped they were done. Josh was my roommate, and more importantly my best friend.

"What else did you do?"

"Well, Zach went into an alley for a bit and there was this girl staring at him, so I convinced her to go talk to him, and at the last second I pushed her. He caught her and that's how Cammie found them." I had to admit, Tina was sneakier than I had given her credit for, and she stood there smiling until we heard over the comms,

"Tina, your tail has found you again, you're disqualified."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, Tina had it coming didn't she?<strong>

**So what did you think? Josh is back in the picture, and then there's Riley and Zach...**

**I still have alot coming in this story, but I can't do it without the reviews! So, **

**PlEaSe ReViEw!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**Cammie POV:**

A single tear slid down my cheek and landed on my lap and I silently chastised myself for letting myself be so weak. He was just a guy, I would be better off without him. I sat up straighter and my roommates eyes lit up a little,

"You okay?" Liz asked, standing up from het stoop on the bed opposite of mine,

"Yeah, I'm over it." I said standing up, "Bex let's hit the barn."

She hopped up, eager to get out of the room, even at the late hour. For once, Macey didn't yell at us that we needed to look more presentable for the barn. She just let us walk out, and it was as much as a disappointment as it was a relief.

Bex smiled somewhat sadly at me and I wondered why they were treating me like I was so fragile.

"I really am fine." I said randomly, without looking back at her,

"Cam, we've never really seen you, _upset._" She said but stopped, "Well, we've never seen you upset like that." She corrected herself, "You just seem, numb. I mean you didn't even have the courage to go talk to him."

She was right, we had spent the rest of the mission going back and forth, my friends prodding me to talk to him, and every time I got close, I chickened out. I was a Gallagher Girl, we aren't afraid of anything. Or that's what we told ourselves.

On the bright side, Macey, Bex, Riley, Josh, Zach, Liam, Jason, Grant, Nick, Leah, Terra, and I were the only ones that didn't get disqualified, which left less than half of the senior Cove Ops class in the running for the mission.

I finally brought myself out of the daydream that I had been caught in and said,

"Well, it's done. You should know better than anyone that beating the crap out of something makes everything go-away." And it was true, when you really get going in an intense fight, the problems go away, everything fades into a blur of colors as you whirl and kick, but unfortunately, you can't fight forever. You always have to stop at one point or another.

"True," Bex said chuckling under her breath, "I'll have to say, I prefer this to the stereotypical eat ice-cream, do manicures, and watch sappy movies kind of therapy that they say normal girls do."

"Me too," I said before breaking into a sprint towards the P&E barn, "Last one there is the guy who Gilligan killed with a toothpick and a can of olive oil!" So what if it was childish? We were having fun!

"No fair!" She yelled as she raced after me, but I was already too far ahead. I ran through the doors to the barn and threw my arms wide, panting slightly.

"I win!" I taunted while sticking out my tongue,

"You cheated!" Bex whined as she ran through the doors, and that's when I heard someone laugh quietly behind me,

"Riley!" I shrieked, startled to see him there especially this late, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." He said grinning,

"You could," I started,

"But you wouldn't tell me, so why try?" he finished.

"Well, we gonna work out or what?" Bex asked, already eying up the heavy punching bag in the corner,

"Go on Bex, I'll spar with Cammie." Riley said and Bex rushed across the gym without a moment of hesitation.

Riley led the way to the mats we used for sparring, before swiftly turning and swinging his arm out towards me. I caught it easily, and had it twisted behind his back in a matter of seconds.

"Man, I underestimated you Gallagher Girl," when I heard the nickname I dropped his arm, and backed away to the edge of the mat. The name brought with it a wave of emotions, anger, betrayal, hurt and I was eager to get back to sparring, to put everything behind me.

Riley rolled to his feet, pacing the mat in front of me, looking for a flaw in my defenses, too bad he wouldn't find any. Or so I thought, suddenly he tackled me to the ground, and did something I had never encountered, in a fight. Ever.

He started tickling me. I started laughing uncontrollably, trying my best to wiggle out of his grasp. Finally, I broke free and rolled quickly so I was on top with him pinned to the ground.

"That wasn't fair!" I wined, and he laughed, using the opportunity to roll so I was back on the bottom, but he didn't keep me pinned there he just stood up and helped me back up to my feet.

We continued on like that sparring, and randomly Riley would come out of nowhere and tickle me. That was when Liam walked in, at the sight of Riley and I caught up in the half sparring half tickle war he laughed, really loud.

Bex jumped turning to face him, and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't any threat. But then the punching bag swung back and hit her, hard. So hard that she tumbled to the ground, laughing along with the rest of us. When we finally settled down a little Liam turned to Riley,

"They told me to come get you, you always lose track of time when you're at the gym. Though I can see why now." He said, snickering under his breath.

I checked my mental clock, it was eleven twenty four, and I groaned,

"What's wrong?" Riley asked,

"It's late, there's no way Macey's gonna get me out of bed tomorrow!" I said, finally noticing how tired I was, and I almost groaned again over the fact that Macey was going to make me retell every second of the night, and then go over it sort of like a play-by-play.

"Well, sorry boys but we gotta go!" Bex said grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the barn and into the night, were we moved silently until we finally opened the door and collapsed onto the floor, in a fit of giggles.

A light flickered on and Macey was there, one eyebrow raised,

"Start spilling."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I know half of you probably hate me right now because of this chapter, but the whole RileyCammie thing had to happen, especially for everything else that I have planned to happen! :)**

**So, just stick with me!**

**I plan on doing the next chapter in Zach's POV so you can see what he's been doing the whole time... any guesses? **

**And just something I noticed, we are getting pretty close to hitting 200 reviews, sooooo I'm sure you understand where I'm going with this but if you don't know by now here it is,**

**ReViEw PlEaSe!**


	26. Chapter 26

**_This is actually the longest chapter I've uploaded for this story, so I'm pretty proud of myself! I was surprised it turned out this long!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26:<strong>

**Zach POV:**

I had to talk to her. I wasn't sure what had happened today, it was such a big misunderstanding, but her and Josh? I don't know, and it was killing me.

I had spent the rest of the time in Roseville trying to find her, but when the chameleon doesn't want to be found, nobody was going to find her.

I was just about to round the corner towards her room when I heard a door open, I peeked out from behind the wall and saw Cammie and Bex leaving their room. What would they be doing out so late? I waited for them to turn the corner before I followed them, they went a long time without speaking before Cammie finally said,

"I really am fine," but she didn't sound that way, her voice was emotionless, and I didn't like it.

"Cam, we've never really seen you, _upset._" She said but stopped, "Well, we've never seen you upset like that." She corrected herself, "You just seem, numb. I mean you didn't even have the courage to go talk to him." Who was she talking about? Cammie didn't reply, she just looked deep in thought, but after a while she said,

"Well, it's done. You should know better than anyone that beating the crap out of something makes everything go-away."

"True," Bex said chuckling under her breath, "I'll have to say, I prefer this to the stereotypical eat ice-cream, do manicures, and watch sappy movies kind of therapy that they say normal girls do."

"Me too," Cammie said before breaking into a dead sprint towards the P&E barn, "Last one there is the guy who Gilligan killed with a toothpick and a can of olive oil!"

"No fair!" Bex shouted as she started to run after her, I waited a couple seconds before following, careful not to step on anything that would give me away.

When Cammie reached the barn she flew through the doors and threw out her arms, smiling as I circled around and watched through a window in the side of the barn.

That's when I noticed something she obviously hadn't. Riley was standing in the barn working out, but it looked like he had taken a break and was now sitting quietly in the shadows. I debated whether I should interrupt, maybe ask Cammie if we could talk alone, maybe pretend I was coming in for a late workout before bed. But I decided to stay hidden, and watch.

"I win!" she taunted, sticking out her tongue, and Bex rolled her eyes as she ran through the doors,

"You Cheated!" she argued, and Riley took the opportunity to make himself known by chuckling quietly while he sauntered out of the shadows.

"Riley!" Cammie cried, startled, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," he said grinning, and I smothered the urge to strangle him for looking at Cammie like that. For looking at her like I would look at her.

"You could," Cammie started to say but he rudely interrupted her,

"But you wouldn't tell me so why try?" he finished, and the look on Cammie's face showed she was slightly impressed, I guess he took the words right out of her mouth, and I didn't like that he knew her well enough to do that,

"Well are we gonna work out or what?" Bex asked suddenly, and a look of longing passed over her face as she stared at the heavy punching bag on the other side of the room,

"Go on Bex, I'll spar with Cammie." Riley said, and Bex raced across the room without a second thought,

Riley moved towards the mats we use for sparring, Cammie following behind him. As soon as he reached the mats he turned sharply, swinging his fist at Cammie.

Cammie was good, really good. I loved watching her work, especially when she caught his arm with ease, and twisted it behind his back at an angle that shouldn't be possible.

"Man, I underestimated you, Gallagher Girl." He said and Cammie's jaw clenched, as did my own. That was the nickname I used for Cammie, and it infuriated me that he was using it.

Cammie dropped his arm quickly, and backed off towards the edge of the mat, her face pretty much emotionless, but she looked eager to get back to fighting.

Riley straightened back up and started to pace the length of the mat in front of Cammie, looking for flaws in her defense, but there weren't any that I could see, and there wasn't anything I didn't see. Well, unless he hit her really hard from that one angle-

He pounced at her, and did something that I could tell Cammie wasn't expecting. Heck, I hadn't expected it. He started, tickling her.

The only other time I had wanted to kill someone this badly, was when my mother had threatened Cammie's life, but this was a whole different kind of hatred running through me right now, it felt like, jealousy? I didn't like it, and different schemes of how I could interrupt this little moment ran through my mind. But I didn't act on any of them, I just watched as Cammie laughed and giggled under his grasp, before she finally broke free and rolled so she was on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"That wasn't fair!" she whined, but she didn't sound upset, and he laughed, before rolling so he was back on top, but he didn't stay there, he hopped off her, and helped her up.

They repeated that over and over again, they would spar, and then Riley would spontaneously tackle Cammie and tickle her, and every time he did, the dislike that I had for him grew.

After a while I heard someone coming towards the barn, so I looked around the corner and saw Liam jogging closer. I hid in the shadows careful not to move until he entered, and then I sprang back up to where I was watching from earlier.

As soon as Liam walked in he laughed very loudly at the sight of Cammie and Riley, who were caught in the middle of one of their tickling fights. Bex turned quickly, ready to kick some ass, but relaxed when she saw it was only Liam, and didn't see the punching bag swing back and hit her, hard enough to send her sprawling to the ground, joining the rest in a fit of laughter.

After they had all settled down Liam spoke to Riley,

"They told me to come get you, you always lose track of time when you're at the gym. Though I can see why now." He said, snickering lightly under his breath, and Cammie groaned,

"What's wrong?" Riley asked,

""It's late, there's no way Macey's gonna get me out of bed tomorrow!" Cammie complained,

"Well, sorry boys but we gotta go!" Bex said, grabbing Cammie's wrist and pulling her out of the barn, and towards the school, before Riley and Liam could say any more.

I debated whether I should follow Cammie and Bex, or continue watching Riley and Liam, before finally settling on the latter.

"Josh is gonna kill you," Liam said after a while,

"I don't care. She doesn't belong to him." Riley replied,

"Okay, then Zach's gonna kill you," Liam countered, and I couldn't help but think how true that was.

"I'll take my chances," Riley said, and it was then I decided he was a complete idiot, "I don't see you running for cover every time Nick comes around."

"I guess I'm just taking my chances too." He said, and I decided he was an idiot too.

"Plus, I don't think Zach and Cammie are together anymore after today." Riley said, and I tensed immediately, listening more intently. How did he know about today?

"What do you mean?" Liam asked,

"Cammie was supposedly making out with Josh in a locked bathroom, and Zach was all wrapped up in some townie." Riley replied,

"How do you know?" Liam asked, and I was thankful he did,

"Tina told me," Riley said, and I could tell he was holding back some information.

"Why wouldn't Josh tell us?" Liam questioned, and all Riley did was shrug, "Well it looks like you have some pretty intense competition. Zach and Josh, good luck,"

It wasn't a competition when it came to Cammie, she was too god to just treat like a prize. But even if we could compete for her, there was no competition, she was mine.

I stood up and walked around to the barn doors quietly, and leaned against the entrance before letting my presence be known. I cleared my throat and they both spun around, I had obviously caught them off guard.

"If you really value your life," I started, smirking, "Stay away from her."

I turned and left blending into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats where Zach's been this whole time... What did you think?<strong>

**We only hit 199 reviews, but I couldn't resist uploading this! So let's just pretend we hit 200, kay? cuz I'm positive we will now!**

**What do you think of Riley and Cammie? They could be cute together, but then again, so are Zach and Cammie!**

**I still have alot left for this fanfic, as long as you guys stick with me, my hope is for how you see some of the character to start changing, for better and worse. So it should be really interesting! If it keeps going like it has been, there should be about seven more chapters. (yay for guesstimating!) But there might be more to the story...**

**Since we didn't get to 200, **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

**Cammie POV:**

_You and Riley would be cute, he obviously likes you, and maybe you like him too._

Macey's words last night before I went to sleep, haunted my dreams. Replayed in my head like a broken record, and the worst part? I didn't know how I felt about it.

I was awoken by Bex, who hit me. Needless to say, she hit me hard.

"Ouch!" I shrieked, grabbing her wrist and rolling my eyes when she grinned in triumph,

"Revenge, Cam." She said winking, and pulling her wrist out of my grasp, before walking away.

I rolled out of bed and attempted untangling the mess I called my hair, as I walked towards the bathroom where Macey was no doubt waiting to ambush me and I had a feeling it was going to be one of those days. A very long day.

**xXxXxXx**

I couldn't have been more accurate, we all rushed, well more like stumbled, down to the Grand Hall eager to get some food and go to sleep after the extremely long day. We didn't have any homework, but our classes just seemed to be extra grueling today.

As soon as we began to file into the Grand Hall, we all noticed my mother, already at the podium, and fell silent.

"Just one announcement," she said, "All seniors on the Cov Ops track are to report to Sub Level Two immediately." she finished as we all groaned, took one last longing look at the food, and began to force our way through the mob of younger Gallagher Girls.

We walked through the corridors, a complaining mob of seniors, but as soon as the elevator doors opened to reveal Sub Level Two, we put all of that behind us, and we were spies.

"Sometimes even the best get caught," Mr. Solomon said, striding towards us, "and if they don't kill you on the spot, they want something from you," as he said it several pairs of eyes flickered towards me, and my encounters with the COC sprang to life in the back of my mind, "Do you know what that is?"

"Information," Zach said, after a moment,

"Exactly, information, info. They want the secrets your mind holds, and are ruthless when it comes to doing so. At this point, you're better off dead, but they won't allow this until they get what they want, you convince them you have no idea, or you get out. But getting out, that's the easy stuff, what's really hard is what comes before it, any ideas?" this time Riley answered,

"Torture,"

"Yes, now I want the students who are already disqualified to go back to dinner," Mr. Solomon said, and waited until the elevator doors closed behind them to continue, "Your task, is easy, don't tell them your secrets." He said leading us down a maze of hallways before leading us into a plain room with a dozen chairs in it, on the other side of the room was a door.

Mr. Solomon started handing out pieces of paper, "What they will be looking for is your letter." He said as he handed me a scrap of paper with the letter R printed on it, "Your job, is to keep it from them."

"For how long?" Leah asked,

"For as long as it takes." He said before striding out.

The room fell silent, and a look passed between my friends and me that clearly said, _"How could today get any better?"_

After a couple minutes, Mr. Solomon walked in through the doors on the opposite side of the room from where he walked out,

"Goode, you're up first." And my heart sank as what we were doing finally sunk in; they were preparing us for a real mission, where there are real risks that you might be caught. They were testing us in case we didn't make it in the real world. In case we failed.

Zach walked out of the room and the room stayed quiet as everyone obviously thought out exactly what I had just realized, the truth. Finally Grant broke the silence, after twenty minutes and four seconds,

"Man, he's been in there for a while," and no sooner than he said that the door swung open and Mr. Solomon walked in, without Zach.

"Morgan, your turn." I swallowed once before walking towards the door.

**Zach POV:**

I heard Solomon call Cammie's name, and even though I had completed the whole entire task without a hitch, I winced.

Torture, that's exactly what this task was. But even though I had already finished it, and I had the bruises and cuts to prove it, I knew this was going to be worse. I knew that if the last twenty minutes of my life wasn't torture the next twenty minutes would be. Because now it was Cammie's turn, and I wasn't sure if I could handle seeing her in any sort of pain.

I walked through the doors on the opposite side of the room I had entered through, and I noticed that I could see through the wall from this side, but I knew they couldn't see me.

Cammie entered the other room, and they had her sit down in the single chair in the otherwise empty room. Seconds later a woman walked into the room and over to where I was still standing in even though my leg was screaming in protest.

"Sit," she ordered, placing a medical kit on the table that ran the length of this room, and I ignored her as I watched Cammie sit down in the chair, in the center of the other room. She took one more look at me and a look at Cammie, before rolling her eyes,

"Fine," she said and left the room,

Solomon walked out of the room Cammie was in and opened the door to the room where I was standing alone.

"You did well in there Zach, but watching, that's the painful part." He said and left the same way the woman with the medical kit had gone.

It looked like the man who was going to interrogate Cammie had started talking, and when Cammie didn't answer to whatever he had said, he hit her across the face. I resisted the urge to barge out there and kill the guy, even though my leg was still bleeding pretty badly.

He began walking in circles around her before pulling out the knife, I saw Cammie's eyes go wide for a moment before going back to her expressionless face she had on the whole time. He stepped behind her before pressing it gently to her throat and he asked her something else, as and single crimson drop slid down her neck.

He pulled the knife away and began twirling it between his fingers before stopping in front of Cammie blocking my view, suddenly his arm lashed out and the knife struck Cammie across her leg, creating a wound very similar to the one he had given me not long ago. But before I knew it, the man crumpled to the ground, and it was clear something had happened to his knee from the angle it was sticking out at.

Cammie smiled wickedly, and I realized she must have kicked him, and I smirked. Mr. Solomon rushed in with another man, who helped up the guy in the ground, as Mr. Solomon untied Cammie.

The two men walked through the door to the room I was in, and they both looked at me,

"She's a fiery one Goode," the man with the messed up leg chuckled, as they moved through the room, and left when they got to the door on the other side.

When Cammie finally walked through the door to the room I couldn't help it, I was immediately across the small room, and I pulled her into my arms, convinced I would never let go.

I expected her to shove me away, call me a liar, a cheat, but she didn't she just melted into my arms.

The woman from earlier walked in, and once again instructs me to sit, and I ignore her again,

"Mr. Goode I need to fix that leg," she said, and I heard a sharp intake of breath from Cammie, as she noticed the gash in my leg,

"Her first," I say, gesturing for Cammie to sit. She was going to argue, but I shook my head and she collapsed into the chair.

The woman cleaned the blood off of Cammie's leg, it had run all the way to her ankle by now and was still bleeding badly before inspecting the cut. It was deep, deeper than I had expected, and I wondered if the same would be true with mine, but she didn't put stiches or anything of that sort on Cammie's leg, she just smeared some kind of gel on it and laid a bandage over it. Whatever it was that she put on Cammie's leg obviously hurt, because Cammie had her jaw clenched and her fingers were wrapped along the bottom of the chair so tight that I thought she might leave holes in it.

My suspicion was quickly proved correct, the woman had me roll up the leg of my pants before cleaning, and putting the gel over it. The pain hit before she laid the bandage across it, and I wondered why she didn't tape or tie the bandage, she just laid it there.

"Ouch," I say, struggling to keep my smirk in place,

"Yeah, it doesn't last long though." Cammie said, as the woman began working on the cut on my forearm, she was right, by the time the pain in my arm started the pain in my leg had almost stopped,

"Okay, let's look at that leg Cammie," the woman said lifting up the bandage to look at the cut, but there wasn't one.

"What the-" Cammie started but stopped, looking at her leg in disbelief. I quickly lifted the bandage on my own leg, and all that was left of the gash was a raised pink line where the cut used to be.

"Two of the seniors on the research track invented it, Liz Sutton and Jonas Anderson, isn't it wonderful?" of course it would be Liz and Jonas.

"Yeah," Cammie finally answered, as the woman packed up her stuff and left.

**Cammie POV:**

As soon as the woman left I stood up and stretched my legs before turning back to Zach,

"We gotta talk,"

* * *

><p><strong>It's about time Cammie and Zach get talking, don't you think?<strong>

**I think the next chapter is really going to decide a lot as far as Cammie's relationship the the guys go.**

**No Riley, Josh or Tina today, anyone sad?**

**(Also, as long as it works out, I'm starting another fanfic for the Hunger Games, so if your interested check it out! But don't worry, I won't give up on this fanfic!)**

**Well, we've been doing this long enough, but in case you _still_ haven't caught onnnnnn,**

**ReVIeW PlEasE! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

**Cammie POV:**

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, but I could tell he already knew, "The weather? Maybe breakfast? What's your favorite color? There are plenty of options…" he says sarcastically, the smirk reappearing on his lips.

"Zach, you're not stupid," I said and he nodded,

"Your right," he said walking towards me, "I'm actually very intelligent."

"Who was that girl?" I asked suddenly, "The girl in town."

"I don't know," he started but then shook his head, "The truth," he mumbled more to himself than to me, "Her name's Amber, but honestly there's nothing between us."

"That's not what it looked like when I saw you." I said turning my back to him but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around,

"Just trust me Cam!" he said forcefully, but his eyes softened when I recoiled, feeling even more hurt than I already was, "Just hear me out." He whispered desperation apparent in his voice.

"Okay," I said and he relaxed,

"I was in the alley, and she tripped. I caught her and that's when you went past." He said, and I felt foolish for jumping to such conclusions,

"Why were you in the alley?" I asked,

"Why were you locked in the bathroom with Josh?" he asked and I understood what had happened,

"Macey was there too, we had to add some things to his disguise so that nobody in town recognized him." I said, "She just made it look like we were making out so that the lady wouldn't think much of it." I added.

"Okay, so it was just a big misunderstanding on both parts," he said smirking, and before I knew it he tilted my chin up and pressed his lips to mine. I tangled my finger in his hair, and I could feel him smile against my lips. It wasn't long before the door flew open and in walked none other than Grant.

"Get a room!" he complained, limping towards a chair as the woman from earlier walked in and started to treat the nasty looking cut that ran across his knee. We laughed as he freaked out over his completely healed knee five minutes later.

"Liz and Jonas," I said simply and he calmed down,

"I should have figured that out on my own I guess," he said as the woman left the room again. As soon as she was gone he raised his eyebrows, a mischievous glint in his eyes,

"So, Zachy's getting some action again is he?" he asked and Zach laughed in response, "Lucky bastard." He huffed crossing his arms, and then it was my turn to laugh before stretching up on my toes to place a kiss on Zach's jaw,

"See? Bex would never do something like that!" Grant complained,

"That's why you love her," Zach answered,

"Not like she could say that same, she's all wrapped up with Jason all the time." Grant said, before looking out into the other room where Bex was being interrogated. The guy asked her something and she shook her head a cocky grin on her face. A flash of silver and blood was seeping down her arm, her leg struck out nailing the guy, right in, well not the best spot to be kicked that hard. She laughed, and Mr. Solomon rushed in and untied her.

"Damn, they should really start tying down the girls a little better," Zach commented,

"Why?" Grant asked,

"Cammie took out the guy the was interrogating her, messed his knee up pretty bad." He said and Grant laughed as Bex walked through the door.

"Hey, Bex how'd it go?" I asked and she looked at me and then back into the other room,

"I'm sure you already know," she said an evil glint in her eye, and I was glad I had her to back me up,

"I guess I do," I said and the woman from earlier waked in, about six minutes later Bex pulled off the bandage and took one look at me before saying,

"Man, Jonas and Liz are awesome." She grinned at her arm and I heard Grant mumble,

"Of course she wouldn't ask any questions."

"She's a Gallagher Girl Grant; we don't need to ask questions we just know." I say, and both of the guys roll their eyes,

"Yeah, well how come she doesn't seem to know how I feel about her?" he asks, and I'm surprised Bex didn't slap him for talking about her like she wasn't there. Instead, she did the opposite, she pulled him towards her, and kissed him.

"Because you didn't seem to see how I felt about you," Bex whispered, and I felt as if I was intruding on a privet moment, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I reached up and kissed Zach.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, both couples completely oblivious to the rest of the world, but soon enough Riley walked through the door,

"Oh! Umm," he stuttered awkwardly and I pulled away from Zach embarrassed at the position I was in, my finger where tangled in his hair and at one point I had wrapped my legs around his waist, so he was holding me up completely.

Bex and Grant were still going at it on the other side of the room either oblivious to the fact that Riley had walked in, of not caring. Since they were both spies I was pretty sure it was the latter.

Zach slowly lowered me back down to the ground, his smirk triumphant for some reason, though I had no idea what that reason was.

"Oh, hey Riley, we were just…" I started but couldn't find a way to end the sentence, _Hey Riley we were just making out, and I hope you don't feel awkward for walking in on us._ No, I didn't think that would go over too well so I just let the sentence hang there.

This should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, that's not awkward...<strong>

**What did you think? Grant finally got what he wanted, I wonder how Riley and Tina are going to come back from this? hmm...**

**So yeah this should be interesting!**

**Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

**Cammie POV:**

"Ohh, that _is_ awkward." Macey said after I had finished retelling what had happened until she walked in.

"Where's Bex?" Liz asked as she walked through the door struggling to see over the mountain on textbooks she was struggling to carry,

"Guess," I said as I grabbed a little over half of the stack of books and easily placed them on her bed,

"Is she with Jason?" Liz asked and I shook my head,

"Nope, she's currently hiding somewhere in the school with Grant." I say and Liz's eyebrows shot up to her hairline,

"Goodness, she is just everywhere isn't she?" Liz says before her face lit up, "Let's spy on them!" she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Macey and I started mumbling excuses, _Bex will kill us, I'm tired, I've got a ton of homework, How 'bout I do your nails instead? _The last one was from Macey. We didn't really want to do any of that of course, but the idea of Liz trying to spy on Bex, well it was terrifying.

"I won't actually be going of course! I'll stay back here and work the comms." She said and we relaxed a moment before jumping into action, excited to get going.

Half an hour and three seconds later, Macey and I were moving through the corridors of Gallagher until Liz spoke through the comms,

"I hacked into the security cameras, try the third floor, east wing third room to the left." Macey and I hurried down the hall until we reached the empty classroom, the door was open just a crack, enough to see Bex and Grant talking on the desk in the front of the room. But before we could do anything we heard voices moving down the hall.

"I'll take care of them, you stay here." I whisper to Macey before taking off down the hall.

When I finally got close enough to hear more than a jumble of noises, I recognized them immediately, Riley and Tina. Why were they here alone? My first guess was Tina had a new victim of her obsessive crushing and was now stalking Riley. But after I listened to their conversation for a couple seconds, it didn't seem like that was the case.

"Yeah, I walked in on them kissing." Riley said, and I heard Tina gasp, "Enough with the theatrics, it'll obviously take more than some rumors and a town girl to keep them apart."

"I tried!" Tina complained,

"Yeah, but since you got disqualified, we have to think of something else," he said, and the pieces finally fell together. Riley and Tina were behind both Zach hearing about me and Josh in the bathroom, and me thinking he was flirting with the girl from town. I couldn't believe it and apparently neither could Liz because from the other end of the comms I heard,

"Well that little," she stopped before she could say anything else,

I left, having all the information I needed. When I got back to Macey she gave me one of her, _we are sooo talking about this when we get back,_ looks.

I reached into the room and planted a bug before we scurried back to the room,

"Why, that two faced little son of a bitch!" Macey said as soon as the door closed behind us, "I mean, we expect it from Tina, but even I didn't think Riley was like that! I'm the guy expert!" she collapsed onto her bed, the fact that she was wrong about a guy obviously too much for her.

"What do we do now?" I asked and Liz nodded behind me.

"You have to tell Zach." Macey said, "But not until we know more." She added, almost as an afterthought,

"Okay, where do we start?" Liz asked, but even I knew the answer to this,

"We need to know their motives." I answer, and seconds later Macey said,

"Riley likes Cam, and it's no secret Tina likes Zach. I figure they got together thinking they would both get what they wanted." I nodded in agreement, and behind us t looked like Liz was already making a graph, oh Liz.

"Okay, so what do we do about it?" I asked Macey, who thought about it for a moment before she jumped off her bed,

"The best way to make it blow up in their face," she said, and I saw Liz insert a picture of a bomb going off onto the graph, and Macey made a hand movement that looked oddly like jazz hands, "is for Tina to fall for Riley, she so straight forward and persistent, that if we just plant the idea in her head," Liz inserted and picture of a plant on the graph, and I had a feeling she was being a bit too literal with this, "and she'll fall for him like that!" she finished, snapping her fingers.

"So, tomorrow, Macey will set the plan in motion during breakfast, and it'll snowball from there." Liz said looking up at Macey, who was smiling triumphantly,

"Exactly."

I looked at Liz's computer monitor which had the video taken from the bug playing on it, it looked like Bex and Grant were kissing again, I can't wait for her to get back tonight.

Later the night we were all in bed, pretending to sleep when Bex walked in through the door, shutting it quietly behind her, so she didn't wake us up. But we shot up in bed, quickly turning on the lights, and I swear Bex jumped three feet in the air we startled her so badly.

"So Bex, where were you?" Macey asked, and I fought to hold back a giggle as Bex stood there mouth opening and closing, like a fish. Then she saw the computer, which was replaying some of the footage of Bex and Grant in the classroom,

"You didn't!" she said,

"Oh, we did." Macey said and Bex blushed,

"How much did you see?"

"We planted the bug when you guys started talking about your relationship, and laughed our asses off while we watched you play tonsil hockey."

"Oh no," she said, flopping down on her bed,

"It's okay, we have more important matters to attend to,"

**xXxXxXx**

**Macey POV:**

The next morning we were sitting at breakfast when all of the girls look at me simultaneously and the message was clear,

_Game time._

"Excuse me, I'm gonna go grab some juice." I said as I got up and walked towards the juice bar, I grabbed a cup and filled it half way with orange juice before circling around, stopping behind Tina.

"You and Riley, huh?" I say into her ear and she spins around so fast I thought she was going to give herself whiplash,

"No, why would you say that?" she says quickly, and I find something out I hadn't figured out earlier, she already liked him. Perfect,

"Oh I just assumed, I mean he totally likes you," I say and from the look in her eye I could tell the mission was a success,

"No he doesn't, why would you say that?" she asked but hope was clear in her eyes,

"I'm the boy expert, duh."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo the girls know!<strong>

**What do you think of their plan? Tina and Riley should really be more careful about where they say things!**

**This is the second chapter today! Surprise! I know, I'm amazing :)**

**So since I was so nice, **

**PLeasE REvieW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

**Cammie POV:**

Days passed without any big events, other than my roommates and me laughing our butts off at Tina, suddenly fawning over Riley every moment of the day. Needless to say, there had been no more interruptions in my relationship with Zach.

We were sitting in the Grand Hall during dinner; my fingers tangled with Zach's under the table were nobody could see when my mother stepped up to the podium,

"Students of Gallagher, I am happy to announce that in one week, we will be having a dance! It will be Gallagher's version of Prom I guess, since Blackthorne is here. Also the seniors on the Cov Ops track will report to Sub Level Two after dinner, thank you!"

"Yesss!" Macey said, no doubt all kinds of glittery torture running through her head, and Bex and I groaned. Zach smirked, and I was caught somewhere between wanting to slap him or kiss him.

I looked back at Macey who was already typing away at Liz's laptop, and two minutes and thirty six seconds later she closed it,

"Done."

"Done, with what?" Bex asked opening the laptop a sliver before Macey slammed it shut again,

"Ordering the dresses of course!" Macey said and we all groaned, except for the guys who just snorted and rolled their eyes,

"How did you manage to do that so quickly?" I asked,

"I already had them picked out, you never know when you'll need a dress." She said before adding, "They should be here in two days, but you can't see them until the night of the dance."

Of course, how could this get any better? Note the sarcasm.

After dinner we went down to Sub Level Two, where Mr. Solomon was waiting for us,

"As you all know, we will be holding a dance in one week, but what headmistress Morgan didn't tell you is it will be your last chance to prove yourself before the mission." He said walking towards us, "Those of you who have already been disqualified please go into that room and wait for further instructions," he said and waited until there was only, Bex, Macey, Grant, Liam, Jason, Josh, Nick, Riley, Zach and me left. "Your mission will be to get the files from the other students; you are outnumbered so it should be very challenging. As soon as you get the files which will be on a disc, and get it to me your mission will be over, understood?" he said and walked out, before we could ask any questions, not that we needed to anyway.

**One Week Later:**

Macey stepped into the room, four large bags draped over her arm.

"You ready to see your dresses?" she asked and we all nodded, excited to get it over with, "Well we're gonna do it one at a time." She said before announcing, "Liz first!" and pulling poor little Lizzie into the bathroom before she had a chance to protest.

She stayed in there for what felt like eternity, before finally opening the door and out walked Liz, of someone with similar facial features. She was wearing a strapless sweetheart dress, with a floor-length black ruffled skirt with a slit up her left leg. The waist was beaded, and the upper portion of the dress was blue with flowers attached to the front. Her hair was pinned up out of her face, but some pieces fell in curls on either side of her head. She looked awesome.

Before anyone could comment Macey dragged Bex into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Liz! Is that you?" I joked, and she blushed,

"Macey works miracles," she giggled,

"Jonas is going to love it," I said causing her to blush even more,

"You think so?" she asked,

"I know so."

What felt like ten years later Bex stepped out of the bathroom, and jaws dropped.

Her dress was also strapless, and I hoped mine wouldn't be the same, but knowing Macey it probably would be. The chest on her dress was beaded and sequined, in the same colors as the rest of the dress, a mix of balanced neutral tones, and pink purple and blue running through it. It was short in the front but dragged on the ground behind her, an up-down, with it she was wearing silver heels. Her hair hung in loose curls down her back, and of course, she looked like some kind of exotic goddess.

Macey grabbed my arm and hauled me into the bathroom before forcing me to sit in a chair in front of the mirror, and I closed my eyes getting ready for the torture. She spent the next twenty four minutes and fifteen seconds, pulling, pinning and spraying things into my hair before she finally instructed me to standup. I avoided the mirror afraid to look as I made my way across the bathroom to where Macey was taking out my dress. I pulled on the strapless bra, trying to push the other times I had worn one out of my mind, and prayed tonight would be better.

A couple minutes later she was forcing me into gold heels and out the door.

"Holy crap Cam! You look bloody amazing!" Bex commented as I exited the bathroom causing me to blush,

"She wouldn't look in the mirror, so she wouldn't know." Macey said, rolling her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her before walking towards the full length mirror next to our closets, looking into the mirror as I heard the bathroom doors close while Macey got ready.

The girl looking back at me wore a gold floor length dress, strapless of course, since Macey had picked out her dress. Gold sequins covered her torso, and some made their way down to the golden A-line skirt. She twirled in front of the mirror, admiring how the dress bended to every curve, perfect. Her hair fell down her back in waves, except for the part that way pinned up in the back of her head. Finally, my eyes made their way to the girls face, and I realized the girl in the mirror was me.

I turned around as Macey stepped out of the bathroom, modeling a long black dress that suited her perfectly. The gown was strapless, and had a rosette skirt. All black with the exception of the silver waist. Her bangs hung in her face perfectly, though it looked effortless, and the hair above her ears where pulled back, exposing the silver earrings dangling from her ears. Macey McHenry must have been the only girl in the world who could pull off a dress that well.

"So Macey, who are you going with anyway?" Bex asked, and Macey grinned,

"Liam," she answered after a second just as there was a knock at the door.

_The guys._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so not much in this chapter other than the dresses, but I had to put it somewhere!<strong>

**I have the dresses on my profile, so check them out! It took forever to find them, but it was fun!**

**What do you think of Macey going with Liam? Love it? Hate it? **

**I wanna know what you think! Sooo,**

**Pleaseeee Reviewww!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

**Zack POV:**

I walked down the corridor to the girl's room with Grant, Jonas and Liam. None of us minded Liam, he was nice enough so, we invited him to pick up the girls since he was going with Macey. Sure, Nick was pissed, but he'll get over it.

I fiddled with the collar of the uncomfortable suit as we neared the door. Grant checks his hair one last time, and Jonas seemed deeply fascinated with his shoes. Liam though, strode through the hall without a hitch, stopping before the door and adjusting his tie before knocking on the door.

Seconds later the door swung open, and all of our jaws hit the ground.

Cammie stepped out wearing a beautiful gold dress, and I knew instantly there was no way I was going to be able to concentrate on the mission tonight, not with her standing beside me, where I would no doubt make her stay the whole time.

I'm sure the other girls looked nice also, but Cammie was the only one I was looking at, well until Grant scooped Bex up, bridal style and took off down the hall.

"Grant if you don't put me down right this second, I'm gonna kick your ass!" she yelled, and waited one second before slapping Grant, _hard._ But it worked because he carefully set her down mumbling something about her hitting harder than any of the guys.

We all burst out laughing except for Bex and Grant and made our way down the corridor, arm in arm with the most stunning girls in the world.

**Cammie POV:**

We descended the staircase, our hands running effortlessly over the smooth dark wood of the twisted banister, as we made our way to the Grand Hall. My arm was curled around Zach's who had his trademark smirk playing across his lips as we finally stepped through the doors of the Grand Hall.

Bodies embellished in every color twirled across the floors of the hall, in a grace that could only be that of a Gallagher Girl or Blackthorne Boy. The chandelier twinkled overhead, matching the glints of diamonds flashing in the light from the girl's dresses and accessories. Tulle was draped from the high ceilings and little lights shone through it, like little stars, and fire burned in glass dishes on all of the tables set up on the edges of the hall, but someone in the labs must have done something to it because it burned silver. Overall, it looked like I had just walked into some kind of fairytale.

Zach slid his hand down my arm until he reached my wrist, before pulling me towards the center of it all, and beginning to spin me around in intricate loops and circles that my feet remembered instinctively. Before long we were gliding across the floor gracefully, and I was really getting into the moment. But then it ended.

"Let's do this quickly so we can just enjoy the night." Macey murmured through the comms, and Liz started rattling off a bunch of stats and percentages until we finally narrowed the list of people who might have the disc down to two people, Tina or Anna. Tina because she's too stubborn to give up the disc, carrying it she would feel in charge. Or Anna because that's the person they would think we would least expect it to be with, which is exactly why we expect it.

"Okay, Macey and Liam, you locate Anna and figure out if she has the disc. Josh, you got Tina. If it's with Anna Bex and Grant you got the distraction while Jason gets the disc but if Tina has it Zach and I will distract her while Riley swoops in and gets the disc." I said and almost instantly I saw Macey and Liam searching the crowd, without being too obvious.

Zach continued to twirl me around the floor, his smirk still sitting playfully on his mouth, but when I looked at him it stretched into a grin.

"What's so funny?" I ask, and about a hundred different scenarios run through my head, is my hair sticking up? My eyeliner smeared?

"Nothing. I'm just happy, is that a crime?" he says playfully,

"For no apparent reason? Yes it is a crime." I say and he rolls his eyes,

"It's apparent to any guy here why I would be happy." He said, turning me around sharply under his arm before pulling my back towards his chest,

"Well I'm not a guy, so explain it to me." I said, looking up at him,

"I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room, without a doubt." I automatically looked around to check if Macey and Bex weren't in the room, which they were. That's when I realized he was complimenting me, and blushed.

"Oh, the flattery," I said rolling my eyes, but the corners of my mouth pulled up into a small smile as Zach and I continued to dance about the room.

"Tina's got the disc, go figure. Looks like Anna had it but got to nervous and gave it to Tina. Bad pass," Macey explained,

"Yeah I saw that too," Josh said, as Zach and I moved towards where Tina was now standing on the wall, talking to some freshman who was obviously hitting on her it looked like she was trying to get him to leave her alone but the little guy was persistent.

"Okay Riley, you in position?" Zach murmured into the comms as we neared Tina,

"Yep, go for it." He said and Zach moved directly in front of Tina, I laughed loudly getting her attention without being too obvious. When I felt her eyes on me Zach dipped my backwards, and kissed me, just like a movie. I was slightly aware of Tina's gaze locked on me, and Riley's voice in the comms, telling us that we had completed the mission, but all I could think was _best mission ever._

"Good job," Macey commented over the comms, followed by other congratulations from our teammates, "But I say we do something that really gets Mr. Solomon's attention." And we all waited for her to continue, "Let's plant it on him, without him noticing." And I know the same thing ran through everyone's head, _easier said than done._ Especially since we were dealing with Joe Solomon.

"Cammie and I will do it." Zach said, already pulling me towards Riley, who smoothly passed it to him. Then we moved around the floor until we were close enough to him, and then Zach quickly slid the disc into the pocket of his suit as he twirled me around in a circle.

"Done." Zach said after we got away from Mr. Solomon.

The song switched and Riley approached,

"May I cut in?" he says and Zach looks like he's thinking about it for a second before shaking his head,

"Nope," he says and pulls me away, still dancing.

"That wasn't very nice." I say and he smirks,

"I'm not very nice." He says and I laugh.

The next few hours pass perfectly, just Zach and me for most of the time. Every once and a while we would stop to talk to our friends, but after a couple hours we were all walking through the empty corridors, towards Sub Level Two.

"You failed." Mr. Solomon said as we walked in from his perch on his desk, and none of us protested, "Which means you aren't good enough to go on the mission. I'll pick a couple students from the group that already got disqualified since they outsmarted you." He said and was about to leave when I stopped him,

"We didn't fail." He stopped dead in his tracks before looking over his shoulder,

"I don't have the disc." He said beginning to walk away again,

"Check your pocket." I said after we had bordered the elevator, and the doors closed, leaving a stunned Joe Solomon standing mid stride, disc in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel bad, this was an awfully long time between updates for me. But it's here so that's what's important right?<strong>

**What did you think about thier last assignment? The next chapter will reveal who gets to go on the big mission, any guesses?**

**A stunned Solomon never thought I'd see it!**

**As always,**

**Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

**Cammie POV:**

Bex, Macey, Liam, Riley, Grant, Zach and I climbed into the back of the van waiting for us outside of the doors to Gallagher. Today was the day we left for our mission, the seven Mr. Solomon had chosen to go where leaving for Miami, were we would receive the information for our mission. As of know we had no idea what we were supposed to be doing.

"Oh or maybe we'll be-" Bex was saying as she discussed what she thought we would be doing with Grant. Liam and Zach were loading the bags into the back complaining about the amount of bags Macey insisted she needed to bring. When they fininshed Zack climbed through the back and jumped over the seat, landing beside me in the back, as Grant climbed into the driver's seat.

All the way to the airport we teased him about how we could take out ten fully grown armed men without a real problem, but the thought of Grant driving scared us. The fact that we were actually letting him drive horrified me. I curled up into a ball, resting my head on Zach's shoulder as the car ride began and braced myself for a long day of traveling.

Hours later we were on a plane to Miami, and I was starting to regret having started out trip so late. We left Gallagher at around three o'clock so it was already almost seven and the plane hadn't even left the ground yet. A while later I dozed off, again opting for Zach's shoulder rather that the headrest.

When the plane finally landed again, I recall my friends waking me up and dragging me though the airport, but somewhere along the way my fuzzy mind pulled me back into unconsciousness. A while later I remember the warm air shifting to the cool air-conditioning that must have been from our hotel, and Zach's arm's carrying me through the halls until finally my head hit a soft pillow.

I felt the bed shift as he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling the blankets up around me. He started to get up but I grabbed his wrist, keeping him here, with me.

"Stay with me," I managed to murmur, fighting back the fog threatening to pull me under. He chuckled, and slid under the covers beside me, wrapping his arms around me as I rolled to set my head on his shoulder, sighing in content. Finally I gave into the darkness and got my much needed sleep.

**xXxXxXx**

I awoke to the sun shining through the large open window, the wispy white curtains flowing into the room, almost as if it were reaching for me. I tried to roll over but was trapped in a pair of strong arms. Not only that, but my head was resting on a very muscled shoulder, and my arm was draped over a very shirtless chest. I looked up to see Zach, a peaceful expression on his face, and vacant of his usual smirk. I giggled in delight as I remembered last night, he stayed all night!

His eye's fluttered open, at the tiny giggle, and he smiled when he saw me looking up at him.

"Good morning," he said, squeezing my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning!" I answer, surprised at how awake I sound. The sunlight streaming through the windows makes his eyes light up into a brilliant green I was in the process of getting lost in when the door swings open and Macey barges in,

"Time to get up lovebirds! Up, up, up!" she commands as Liam chuckles in the door way.

Zach lays his head back on the pillow and groans,

"Macey, can we get just a few minutes?" he asks and Macey rolls her eye,

"Fine, you have five minutes." She said, "Be grateful I'm feeling charitable today." She says before practically skipping out the door into Liam's arms.

"Oh, Macey. Whatever will we do with her?" I say burying my face into his shoulder,

"What would you do without me?" Macey yells from the hall, and Zach and I laugh. We lay there for three minutes and twelve seconds before Zach finally moves to get up, and I sit up as he searches the floor for his shirt, and I secretly hoped he wouldn't find it. But he does, and instead of putting it on, he slings it over his shoulder and walks out into the hall where I hear a pair of girls passing by swoon, until it's cut off by him yelling over his shoulder,

"See you in a bit, beautiful." And the swooning turns into angry mumbling and I giggle again as the door swings shut. As out ten minutes is up, Macey saunters back into the room through another door.

I finally look around the room, to my left a balcony looks over the sandy beach, while to my right is a small white couch and the door leading out into the hall. In the center of the room is the huge King sized bed covered in white bedding. Overall the whole room has a very beachy feel.

Macey drags me out the door in front of me into an open room. To my left is a living room of sorts, set up with the same kind of white couches and matching chairs arranged around a glass coffee table facing a huge flat-screen T.V. mounted on the wall. There is also another door that must lead to a bathroom since it is too small to be another room. To my right is a kitchen, a stainless steel and glass table surrounded by matching chairs. There is an area shaped like a upside down U that was used for preparing food, and a glass bar that matched the table with matching stools. Across the room was a door that Macey was dragging me towards, when we walk through the door Bex is sitting on one of the two full sized beds painting her toenails.

Macey instructs me to take a shower in the bathroom in their little room before she sits down to help Bex finish her nails. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower, and wait for the room to fill with steam before stepping in, I let all of the knots from traveling roll down the drain with the water, before switching the temperature so that the water was cool and refreshing. I pick a shampoo from the many Macey has set up along the side of the shower, and work it into my hair until the bubbles begin falling down my back. Finally I rinse out the shampoo and begin to work with the matching conditioner.

As soon as I wrap a towel around me and step out of the bathroom, Macey rushes me back in insisting it's important to do my hair before it dries at all. She sprays a bunch of products in my hair between scrunching it, and babbling on about how we have one day to actually vacation before the mission begins. Then she instructs me to let it air dry before painting my nails pink with golden palm trees on them. Finally she lets me get dressed, but all she hands me is a pair of white shorts and a gold bikini. Great, let the fun begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, a little Zammie... I like, but let's not forget Riley's here too!<strong>

**Soo alot of this was just explaining where they are, but there was Zammie moment thrown in to make up for it! **

**So I wanna know what you thought of the chappie sooooo,**

**Please Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

**Cammie POV:**

I readjusted the strings Macey insisted qualified as a bikini once more before leaving the room to make our way down to the beach where the guys were supposed to be waiting for us. Macey had done a great job as always, even though I haven't stepped one foot out the door, my hair already looked wind swept and beachy.

As we walked toward where the boys where on the beach, I dug my toes into the sand, loving the warmth against my feet, accompanied by the sound of waves licking the shore. The guys were already down in the water, pushing each other around and splashing water everywhere. Bex gave me one look before we both sprinted the rest of the way to the water. Bex pounced on Grant, pushing him under the water with her. Zach, Riley, and Liam started to laugh, but I quickly jumped on his back, shoving him underwater too.

The water was warm, and refreshing, and I couldn't get enough of it. Zach turned on me, his green eyes sparkling in the water. When he found me he smiled, grabbed my wrist and pulled me off into slightly deeper water. We had been under for longer than most people would feel comfortable, but we were trained to hold our breath.

When he seemed satisfied we had gone far enough, he pulled me closer, placing the wrist he still had in his hand around his neck. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and placed his lips on mine for a quick second before shooting up to the surface. As soon as our heads broke free above the water, he pressed his lips to mine again, but more forcefully. I could taste the saltwater still on his lips as I wove my fingers through his hair. He deepened the kiss and I practically melted in his arms, nibbling playfully on his lip. Then of course the moment was gone, when Grant tackled us, sending us back into the water.

We resurfaced laughing, and made our way back to shallower water, where Riley, Bex Macey and Liam where standing in the waist high water. Well, Macey wasn't standing; Liam was holding her above the water, while she stretched her face towards the sun.

"Macey, you wanna get down yet?" Liam asked, looking at her hopefully, but she just shook her head,

"I'm not getting wet, it'll ruin my hair." She said and Liam rolled his eyes before dropping her on her back, flat into the water. She hit the surface with a slap, and I winced at the sound. She came up sputtering, and I was sure she would slap Liam, and it looked like he was debating bolting, but he stood there, and she found her footing and wiped her hair out of her eyes. She raised her arm, and Liam braced for the hit, but it never came. Instead she stretched up on her tip toes, wrapped the arm around his neck and kissed him.

We were all in shock, and Grant hooted until Bex slapped him and Riley laughed loudly, which triggered something and soon we were all laughing with him. Macey pulled away from Liam who had his hands on her hips, and giggled. Yes, Macey McHenry _giggled_. Liam was still standing there, awestruck just staring at her.

A while later we were sitting in the sand, watching the four guys play volleyball, as we dried off and dug our toes in the sand. They took a break and walked towards us collapsing on the sand. Zach shook the sand out of his hair, making me laugh as it flew at me. He propped himself up on one elbow and just looked at me grinning.

"What?" I said after a couple moments, and he just looked over at Grant who was playing with the ties on Bex's swimming suit while she swatted at his hands, trying to get his to stop without accidentally untying it. Grant met his glance and grabbed Bex's hand before dragging her towards the volleyball court. Zach followed, pulling me along behind him, and Macey and Liam stayed back while Riley ran to grab some drinks. Bex pulled me off to the side while the guys raced to get the ball.

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" she asked and I nodded, before we split up into separate sides of the net. Zach ran back towards me with the ball,

"You know how to play?" he asked, and I pretended to be a little embarrassed,

"A little, but I've never played before." I say clasping my hands behind my back,

"Okay, well I'll serve the ball and we'll go from there. Okay?" he says and I nod skipping off to my spot on our side. He hit the ball and it flew to the other side where Bex tried, and failed to hit it back. Grant tried not to laugh, but Liam who was watching with Macey had no problem laughing very loudly, and Macey must have caught on because she rolled her eyes and joined in the laughter, only for a different reason.

Zach served the ball again, and Grant bumped it back over the net towards me. I swung my arms out as awkwardly as I could manage, and sent the ball flying behind me.

"Man, you guys suck." Grant commented and Zach stifled a laugh,

"Yeah? Whatever we could still kick your buts!" Bex said and Grant just laughed, "Macey Cammie and me, against you, Zach and Liam, you guys can even rotate out with Riley." She said as Riley walked back, stuck in the awkward position of seventh wheel. But he was saved by some athletic girl, who jogged over,

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if I joined would you?" she asked looking directly at Riley.

"Yeah of course not, actually that would make the teams even." I said and motioned for her to join us on our side.

"I'm Callie, by the way." She said, before adding, "Oh and don't worry, I'm not horrible. I'm the volleyball captain for our school team." She said pulling her thick sandy blonde hair back into a high pony tail that Macey obviously approved of. We all introduced ourselves, and she looked like she especially like Riley, which would make everything a lot less awkward.

"Are you here for vacation?" I asked and she smiled,

"Yeah, my family and I are leaving for a cruise tomorrow." She said and Grant tossed her the ball as they lazily positioned themselves around the court.

Callie jump-served and the ball sailed into the other side where Riley easily bumped the ball back over towards Macey. She bumped the ball to Bex who set it before I jumped and drove the ball into the sand on the other side. Zach dove but didn't get there quick enough, and stood up dusting the sand off of him,

"I thought you hadn't played before?" he asked and I smirked,

"I guess we are just quick learners."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, the girls are pretty sneaky aren't they?<strong>

**What do you think of Callie? I think I'll keep her in the story...**

**Sooo, there was more Zammie, and Riley didn't try anything, but I think we'll have to check in on Tina and Liz!**

**Unfortunately, this fanfic is getting pretty close to the end :( aww! But not quite yet! yayyy!**

**As always,...**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

**Cammie POV:**

The game continued like that for a long time, bump, set, spike, scowl from the guys. Yep, it was becoming a routine. Finally, the guys got to serve and Grant hit it over the net, Macey bumped it before Bex hit it over the net in a small gap where the guys would have to scramble to get it, but they do. Liam bumps the ball, Riley sets, and Zach flies into the air for the kill, and it darts towards the sand. I dive slipping under the ball to keep it off the sand, and Callie quickly moves under the short hit to regain control of the ball, set, spike. Point, Gallagher Girls.

**Tina POV:**

I had to admit, I missed him. Not Zach, but the one I was really in love with, Riley. But it was clear he didn't feel the same. His words that night in the hall still ran through my head,

"This little scheme is over. It's all been fake, and I don't want Cammie to like me because we ruined her relationship with some other guy, I want her to actually like me for me. I'm out." He had said and walked away, and hadn't talked to me since, except for during the dance when he bumped into me and muttered a half-hearted sorry. But he wasn't sorry, because that was the same bump that took the disc in that final mission. The bump that sent him away. The bump that took away everything I had left.

**Cammie POV:**

The guys whined as we finally walked back up the sand to sit down,

"You tricked us!" Grant said for the twenty third time, yes, I've been counting,

"So? That's what we do," I said, careful not to say anything spy related with Callie still around, talking enthusiastically with Riley a few feet away,

"Whatever," Grant said collapsing onto the sand and crossing his arms over his chest like a child, Macey laughed and excused herself to go grab a water, before jogging towards the hotel.

**Macey POV:**

I walked into the lobby of the hotel and froze. Because a couple yards away, smiling at me was a boy of my past. Or so I had thought. Preston moved towards me and I snapped out of the trance and took a few tentative steps towards him.

"Macey, what are you doing here?" he said when he was standing right in front of me,

"Oh, I'm on vacation with a few friends." I said, praying he would leave it at that but of course I wouldn't be that fortunate.

"Oh, me too. One of my friends lives here so a couple friends and I came down to visit." He said glancing over his shoulder where two other guys were standing at the front desk. "There's gonna be a party tonight. So I guess I'll see you there." He said before handing me a slip of paper with an address written on it. Before I could protest, he winked and turned to join his friends. Who knew Preston would have a mysterious side? Not me, and I don't know how I felt about it.

**Cammie POV:**

Macey loped back towards our spot on the beach, and sat down beside Liam. Faint traces of a smile teasing at the edges of her lips,

"What's up?" I asked knowing she had something to say, and I was right, she smiled like a maniac as she announced.

"I ran into an old friend in the lobby, and he invited us to a party," she said passing me a piece of paper with the address written on it. We discussed it for a while before finally agreeing to go. Macey shot up to her feet, and jogged away again, muttering something about finding a perfect dress.

Several hours later we were just about to leave the beach, when Zach walked past a group of girls, who I swear started to drool, to go get his shirt that he had left lying in the sand. Suddenly a father materialized out of nowhere, lecturing him about how he should stay away from his daughter and her friends, and how he can't just flaunt his muscles like that in an effort to get innocent girls to fall for him. We were all sitting in the sand cracking up when I decided I might as well go help him, and get those girls to stop staring. I skipped across the sand to where Zach was trying to reason with the guy,

"I swear, I was just going to grab my shirt-" Zach started but the man cut him off,

"Yeah, sure okay you know what-" I jumped on Zach's back and kissed his neck,

"You ready to go?" I asked in a sugary-sweet voice that didn't suit me at all,

"Um, yeah. I was just grabbing my shirt." He said waving it in the air and the guy shot him a look, and it wasn't a nice one. So in the most airheaded voice I could manage I looked up at the guy and said,

"I'm his girlfriend!" intentionally saying it loud enough for the girls sitting on the beach to hear, the man who was clearly embarrassed mumbled,

"Nice shirt," before walking back to his chair in the sand. Zach walked back to where the rest of our group was standing with me still on his back, giggling like an idiot. When we reach them, we begin to walk towards the hotel and as soon as we enter Macey pops out of nowhere and grabs Bex, Callie, and I before dragging us to our room and locking all the doors.

"I found the cutest dresses, and they all match!" she said before revealing four matching dresses in different colors. Bex and I groaned while Callie's eyes lit up in excitement.

**Pros and Cons of letting Macey McHenry get you ready for an event:**

**Con- the dress is probably short, very short.**

**Pro- she has the best makeup in the world.**

**Con- the application of the makeup is usually very painful, and illegal.**

**Pro- you smell good due to the twenty perfumes she can pick from.**

**Con- the dress is probably strapless.**

**Pro- In the end, you always come out looking flawless.**

We all put on the silver sandals Macey had paired with the dresses. She had added extension to all of our hair, so it fell all the way down our backs in thick curls. The dresses were short, so they showed of our muscular legs, and hugged every curve. It was short and sequined with a feathery mini skirt topped with sparkling beadwork at the dropped waist. Callie's was a bright blue that was obviously very thought out by Macey since it fit her perfectly. Bex's was purple, and mine was pink. Macey was of course in black, and it still amazed me how well she pulled the color off.

Finally she threw open the door right as the guys were walking out of the room across from us, where Liam and Riley must have stayed last night. Each guy was wearing a white button down shirt that was rolled to the elbows and not entirely buttoned, to create a more casual effect. Each wore a loose tie that matched each of our dresses. Liam in black, Grant in purple, Riley in blue and Zach in pink, I chuckled when I saw him in such a feminine color, but he still made it look manly.

Grant whistled when he saw us and we just rolled our eyes.

"You did a really nice job," I commented in Macey's ear and she smiled,

"When don't I?" she said before taking Liam's hand and strutting down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, soo the POV switched alot but it got where it needed to go.<strong>

**So no more Tina and Riley trying to get rid of Zammie! yay! But I don't think its over yet!**

**Macey and Preston... I wonder what's going to happen at the party? ;)**

**And then there's Callie who is going to be pretty important in later chapters**

**Oh, and let's not forget that fact that WE GOT TO 300 FREAKING REVIEWS! ahhh! I am soo happy, I hadn't noticed we where soooo close until we actually got there! YAYY! :D (I very excited... can you tell?)**

**Soooo, you know the drill-**

**Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

**Cammie POV:**

It didn't take long to figure out who Macey's old friend was. Almost as soon as we entered the house, which was really more of a mansion; Preston appeared took a look at all of us, and wrapped Macey in a more than friendly hug. Liam spun to look at us, mouthing '_who the heck is this_?' but Grant, Zach and Riley just shrugged as Bex and I exchanged looks.

"Preston, nice to see you too," Macey said pulling away from him and returning to Liam, who quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders,

"Who are your friends?" he asked, and Macey turned to introduce us,

"This is Zach, Grant, Riley, Callie and Liam," she said motioning to each of them, before turning to Bex and me, "and obviously you remember Bex and Cammie." She said, and he nodded,

"Of course I remember them." And I kept waiting for him to add something along the lines of, _I mean, Cammie only helped rescue us from being kidnapped only it wasn't really us they were after and then- _but he wouldn't. Because he didn't know anything about it, other than the fact that I can throw a pretty mean punch, and kick, and everything in between.

"You are?" Liam said, and I'm pretty sure he didn't actually want to know Preston, just know who he was hunting down later on.

"Preston," he answered stretching out his hand, which Liam took and shook once with a smirk, Preston's hand cracked under Liam's strong hold, and when he pulled away tried to pretend it hadn't hurt too much. We all pretended not to notice and continued talking amongst ourselves.

Zach pulled me away towards what I assumed was the dance floor. But it was different than when we danced at Gallagher. Instead of the slow graceful movements, here the music was fast and people raced to match the tempo. Madame Dabney had taught us different kinds of dance, none of which applied here, but as we approached I caught glimpses of steps I recognize.

Zach blended in perfectly, and it took only a beat for me to join in. My feet moved fast and sharp, incorporating this I had learned as I danced. I laughed, spinning on my toe surprised that I could move so easily in these shoes. A moment later Bex appeared behind me, pushing me with her shoulder so I landed right in Zach's arms. He caught me easily, and Bex laughed, mouthing "thank me later!" before winking and disappearing back into the crowd of people.

"Clumsy much?" Zach taunted, not quite letting me go, just setting me back on my feet again.

"Sarcastic much?" I countered and his smirk slid away as he laughed, spinning me away and back, much like he had during the ball, but different. I realized what Macey had done with the dresses; the short feathered skirts flowed with every movement, exaggerating every swing of the hips, to make us look like effortless dancers.

Bex and Grant moved towards us, followed by Callie and Riley. They joined in, the dance moves blending together perfectly, until it wasn't three different sets of dancers, but one group. Before long, space was clearing out around us as people watched.

"God, hogging the spotlight without me? I'm disgusted," Macey said, as she and Liam arrived, "Is this choreographed?" she asked jokingly, and I laughed, half because of her comment and half because of how much fun this was,

"Nope hop in!" I said, but they were already joining in, and we all simultaneously swung around they guys, and the audience around us hooted and hollered. What a night!

An hour later we sat at a table on the edge of the dance floor, breathing heavy.

"What, no encore?" Preston asked approaching the table, and pulling up a chair, right between Liam and Macey. Liam made a noise that sounded startlingly close to a growl, and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Preston.

Preston seemed different than I remembered, more outgoing. It was odd.

"Not for a while at least," Callie said smiling widely. I was surprised she had kept up with us for so long, she was in excellent shape. The volleyball program at her school must have been pretty intense for her to keep up with three Gallagher girls and four Blackthorne boys so easily.

"Man, Gallagher must be pretty amazing for you all too be able to dance like that, made me tired just watching!" he joked, and none of us bothered to point out that Callie didn't go there, or that it was supposed to be an all-girls school, we just laughed and agreed.

**xXxXxXx**

"I am so tired!" I said as I collapsed on the huge white bed. Zach chuckled under his breath, tossing his tie off to the side. And Macey bust through the door,

"We have a video message from Liz!" she squealed, and I jumped up tore off my shoes, and raced after Macey, into the living room where they had the laptop hooked up to the T.V. Bex and Grant rushed in from the other side of the hall where we had another huge room like the one we were in now.

"Hey guys!" Liz said waving at us; I had no idea where she was. The wall behind her was a solid white, it kind of reminded me of the walls in the hall of the hotel, but right now it didn't matter where she was. We waved back,

"Liz, hurry up! My arm is starting to hurt from holding this up so long!" Jonas complained from behind the camera and Liz shot him a look that clearly said, not now.

"Jonas!" Zach and Grant yelled,

"Hey guys," Jonas replied before Liz got down to business,

"So, tomorrow you have a lot going on," she started and there was a rattling in the background, or maybe it was coming from behind us, I turned and looked over my shoulder and saw nothing out of the ordinary, probably just someone in the hall.

"But luckily you're not going in alone." Liz said, and before we could ask who else was coming the door flew open, and there was Liz and Jonas. "You're gonna need your techies!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! the techies! Can't have them going in without Liz and Jonas now can we?<strong>

**What do ya think? Hmmm? Preston better watch his back! Liam didn't sound too happy!**

**As alwaysssssss,**

**Please Review! :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

**Cammie POV:**

The waves beat against the sides of the ship, and the breeze slipped past, bringing with it the smell of the ocean. We stood at the edge of the desk, gripping the rail, concentrating on the task at hand. Or trying to,

"Oh my gosh! You didn't mention you were coming too!" Callie squealed from the other edge of the deck. She shuffled towards us, wearing an outfit her mother had no doubt forced he into. She told us yesterday that her mother wished she was more of a young lady, and Callie all but refuses to touch a skirt most days. Looks like her mom had won out this morning.

"Callie! I didn't know you were going to be on the same cruise!" I squealed, smiling widely.

"Who is that?" Liz asked, and I could already tell what she would be doing tonight, looking up every detail on Callie and her family's life.

"Liz, this is Callie, we met her yesterday on the beach and she came to that party we told you about." I said and Liz put her worries aside and pretended to be friendly, but I knew she was analyzing everything about her. "Callie, this is Liz one of my best friends, and she came all the way down here to surprise us with this cruise with our other friend, Jonas." I added gesturing towards Jonas who gave a shy smile.

We talked for a while, but Liz was on edge the whole time, though she did manage to relax enough to have a decent conversation. Riley and Callie continued acting like a couple, and I wondered what was going to happen when we went back to Gallagher. Eventually Callie's mom made her go attend to some family business and Liz hauled all of us back to the rooms.

"Are you crazy?" she started as soon as the doors closed, "You can't just trust her! You should all know that there is hardly such a thing as a coincidence! I mean, what are the odds that she is here, especially considering the mission and just happened to meet you at the hotel?" Liz continued to lecture us and I was about to tell her to calm down when Riley spoke up,

"I agree with Liz." He said receiving puzzled looks from everyone, since we all assumed he would be the least considered about whether or not Callie was part of a terrorist group. "We can't afford to let anyone in at this point. Especially, since we're going up against something this big."

"Okay, Liz you can research on Callie while the rest of us read over the mission files again." I said and she nodded once before setting to work with Jonas.

We sat in silence for a couple hours, soaking in all of the information. Our mission wasn't complex, but the details needed special attention.

There would be a party on the ship tomorrow, extremely exclusive, all members of the COC. Liz had explained this yesterday. Our mission was to steal and copy and replace a disk with a list of executive members on it, without raising suspicion. The party was new dress worthy according to Macey so she went on an emergency shopping spree before we boarded. The security would be extremely tight so Liz and Jonas would have to add our names to the list tonight, if we would pull her away from her project to reveal Callie as some kind of villain.

But then there were the obvious problems, like the fact that the COC was after me, and that Zach's mother was part of the Circle. But Liz was careful to make sure Zach's mother and anyone who might recognize me wouldn't be attending. So we were all in the clear, well as soon as we got on that darn list.

"Alright! I can't stand this anymore!" Macey cried flinging her file across her bed. We all looked up startled, as she kept going on, "We're not doing anything, Liz hasn't found anything on Callie and we're on a freaking cruise ship! But what are we doing? Locking ourselves in our rooms and reading! Liz and Jonas can stay here and keep looking if they want, because at least their being productive, but the rest of us are going to the main deck." She said ushering the guys out of the room and instructing them to change.

She began the rigorous task of making Bex and I look nice, for the second time today. She pulled our hair, poked our eyes with brushes, and made us change into outfits that where surprisingly comfortable, compared to most things Macey forced us into.

I wore a white loose-fitting off the shoulder top with a black tank top under it, and white shorts. And Bex wore a black tube top with silver wings drawn on it and white shorts. Her exotic legs looked like they would stretch for miles paired with the black wedges Macey paired with the outfit. Macey pulled on a white sleeveless sun dress with a thin leather belt around her waist.

When we finally escaped from the bathroom the guys were back all chatting around the computer where it looked like Liz and Jonas where finally putting our names on the list.

"Alright, let's go," Macey said herding us out the door leaving Jonas and Liz to their computers.

"What are we going to do?" Grant asked,

"Limbo contest, just to kick of the cruise!" Macey said and the majority of us rolled our eyes, we stepped out onto the huge deck, one of the many on the ship to see a long line of passengers dancing in line.

"Alright, guys let's get started!" a peppy woman standing on a stage overlooking the whole thing said as they set the bar up. Macey pulled us into line and we started to dance, a while later Callie popped out of nowhere,

"Hey!" she said dragging out the "y" for an unnatural amount of time,

"Hey!" Macey Bex and I repeated, dragging out the "y" for just as long,

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're following me!" she yelled over the noise and winked as the line started to move, and we laughed.

After a while Liam ducked under the bar followed by the rest of us, still laughing loudly and singing along with the music, any suspicions about Callie forgotten. The guy on the other side of the bar handed each of us a sticker, meaning we were still in the competition. We went to the end of the line and the woman on the stage yelled,

"Round two!" and everyone cheered as they lowered the bar, and the contestants proceeded to duck under the bar. We resumed dancing and singing, telling jokes and telling stories until we got to the front of the line. Again we ducked under the bar without any real problems and received a sticker on the other side.

"Round three!" and the crowd erupted into cheers as the remaining people slid under the bar, we got to the front quickly and before we knew it there was only ten people left.

"Round seven!" the woman announced and I surveyed the line, Liam, Zach, Macey, Riley, Bex, Grant, Callie, two younger guys I didn't know and me. Zach slipped under the bar, his back almost parallel to the floor. I startled to move under the bar, and it was then my phone vibrated, starling me. I slipped and fell, and everyone started to laugh, including me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID, Liz. I told Bex and she faked, knocking off the bar and the crowd erupted in a chorus of, Ohhh's.

"Hello?" I said into the phone and Liz's voice came through rushed.

"You need to get back here, now. I found something interesting." She said and the line went dead.

"Well that was odd," I said, and explained what Liz had said to Bex.

Fifteen minutes and thirty seven minutes we were rushing off the deck, while Callie walked up onto the stage to claim some prize.

We ran to the room and when we entered Liz and Jonas were bent over the computer,

"Good you're back." Jonas said as the door swung shut behind us,

"Yeah, why did you need us?" Zach asked and Liz turned in her chair,

"It turns out your friend Callie has a pretty interesting life."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Liz isn't she so smart? <strong>

**I bet you guys are very smart too, soo what do you think she found out about Callie?**

**This chapter wasn't too thrilling until the end, and the lack of interaction between the main characters bothered me, but I guess I'm just having an off day, what do you think?**

**_Please Review!_ (- Italics, Underlined _and _bolded... that's desperation in typing terms.)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

**Cammie POV:**

"Well, don't just sit there tell us!" Grant demanded, disrupting the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Her father is an executive member of the COC, while she is one of their best young agents." Liz said seriously but underneath I knew there was a certain smugness for finding something we hadn't even expected.

"Wow," Riley said collapsing onto the bed and setting his head in his hands.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Jonas said turning back to his computer and beginning to type again, "Not only is she a part of it, but she's the one who is supposed to be receiving the disc tomorrow."

"Well, at least we know who to watch." Zach said, striding across the room to stand behind Jonas. I followed wordlessly behind him, still dumbfounded that they had actually found something, but sure enough there was the evidence, sitting right on the monitor that Jonas was sitting behind. The files that told us it was all true.

"Man, you did some serious hacking to find this," Liam commented peeking over my head to get a glimpse of the files,

"Yeah," Liz replied, nodding her head like it was too complicated to even begin to explain,

"Well, this sure changes a lot." Macey said, before we began the intricate plans for tomorrow.

Hours later, Macey ushered out the boys before we all got ready for bed. We talked animatedly between yawns about the preparation for tomorrow. I climbed between the sheets of my bed, letting the gentle rock of the ship lull me to sleep.

"Cammie! Wakey, wakey!" Liz chirped, from a good distance away, poking me in the shoulder with a clothes hanger. "C'mon Cam! We gotta go get breakfast!" she tried again and I sat up, a wave of dizziness running through me for a moment from sitting up too quickly. Liz breathed a sigh of relief and walked away to go get dressed.

Macey made me pull on a colorful sundress, overflowing with reds and blues and greens, ruffles falling down the front. Matching sandals and a necklace completed the surprisingly comfortable outfit. We made our way across the hall to get the boys before we could head down to the main deck.

The smooth breeze and bright sunlight washed over us as we stepped outside. Dozens of tables filled the deck; all with matching white tablecloths that swayed in the breeze in a graceful dance that reminded me of the ball back a Gallagher.

A strong arm draped over my shoulders, and I breathed in a scent that could only belong to Zach as we made our way to an empty table, and out of the corner I swear I saw Callie sitting at one of the identical tables, a strong arm draped over her shoulders too.

**Callie: (Earlier that morning)**

I rolled out of bed and went right to the bathroom, careful not to disturb my parents. I closed the door silently and turned on the shower, glancing at the tangled heap of hair piled on top of my head. I stepped into the shower, letting the water roll down my back for a moment before hurrying to get the shampoo and conditioner worked through my long locks of hair.

I stepped out, soaking wet, and wrapped an overly fluffy towel around myself before walking back into the other room. There was no point in doing anything with my hair because my mother would just redo it anyway. She was up, moving about the room and jumped when I walked out.

"Oh, good morning sweetie!" she squeaked in a perky voice that would no doubt disappear in a matter of minutes when I would disagree with whatever outfit she had planned for today.

"Morning," I said making my way across the room and grabbing a grape from the bowl sitting on the counter of the small kitchen.

"I laid out your outfit for today," she said gesturing over to my bed where a white sundress was sprawled out across the sheets.

"Mom," I said, in a voice that clearly stated that I wasn't happy with the outfit choice for the day,

"Callie," my mom mimicked from her perch on the counter, and I rolled my eyes before grabbing the ridiculously girly outfit and dragging it into the bathroom.

When I walked out my mother ambushed me with styling sprays and multiple brushes. She scrunched my natural curls until they were perfectly sculpted, and shooed me out of the bathroom with instructions to get my shoes and the necklace that went with the outfit. I chuckled, thinking about how similar she was to Macey, when she was getting me ready for the party the night before we left on the cruise.

A while later I was sitting on the edge of my bed admiring the silver polish on my nails that matched the shoes my mother had forced me to wear. My father walked across the room and retrieved a water bottle from the mini-fridge. My mother appeared out of the bathroom wearing a black shirt and skirt combo that fit her perfectly.

It was ridiculous how perfect they looked together. My father was handsome, perfect blonde hair, left untouched by age startling blue eyes and he was very in-shape, and then there was my beautiful mother, dark hair cut short, so it stuck up in spikes the emphasized her pixie-like features. They were the charming couple the CoC sent to all the important things, like today for instance, and dragged me along.

"Callie, are you sure those kids are from the CIA?" my mother asked again, for the seventh time today, "They are awfully young." I rolled my eyes and stood up,

"I'm positive," I said striding across the room to look out onto the balcony hanging over the ocean, "There's no other way they could have kept up with me that long, and they move too silently." I added, turning back to my parents,

"Trust her," my dad said placing a hand on my mother's shoulder, and she finally sighed and dropped the subject.

"Did you see Troy?" my mom said moments later, and I mentally shot myself. Troy was one of the other teens involved in the CoC, and needless to say my parents were crazy about him. Always inviting him over for dinner to make lame jokes about our wedding, which I swear they were planning with his parents behind our backs. He was sort of a creep he went along with my parents and last summer during one of our missions like this, kissed me. He clung to my side like a lost child when we were together, and seemed to have this habit of touching me, my hand, my shoulders, always there, I just haven' worked up the nerve to slap him yet.

"No, I haven't," I said finally, bracing for what I knew would come next,

"Oh, well he's going down to breakfast with us this morning!" she chirped, anything about Troy made her happy.

Great, just fantastic.

Just then there was a loud rapping at the door, and my mom clapped smiling widely before sprinting to the door. She threw the door open and there he was, leaning against the doorframe, grinning widely. That movie-star smile that he had made almost any other girl melt, but I wasn't fooled.

"Good morning," he greeted, his grey eyes sparkling as he flipped his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Morning," I said, making my way towards the door. He stepped aside, letting my mother and father through, and then held the door open for me. I stepped around him, breathing in one last breath for the day, because surely after this moment everything else would be covered up by the smell of him.

The door swung shut, and I fell into character, Troy's girlfriend. That was my cover starting this morning, so he draped his arm around my shoulders and we made our way to the deck. I laughed at the appropriate times, even reached up and kissed his cheek once, much to my parent's amazement. Of course this only encouraged more couple talk, outside of our covers. Real relationships? Yuck.

We sat down at one of the many identical tables scattered about the deck. Troy kept his strong arm around my shoulders and it felt wrong. I remembered Riley, and wished he was the one with his arm draped over my shoulders, but there was no time for the guy I actually cared about.

Especially, since I was supposed to be on a mission.

Especially, since love was dangerous in our profession.

Especially, since he was the enemy.

I looked up just to see exactly him, laughing as they walked onto the deck, and my heart started to race, and I hoped he wouldn't notice me. Not here, with Troy's arm around me. He didn't notice, but Cammie did. And it was obvious she knew, they all knew. They had figured it out, I figured they would, but what does that mean?

A million things flashed through my head, my plans for tonight. And I decided one thing, they wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! An update!<strong>

**We finally found out Callie's secret, and got a look inside her head.**

**I tried to keep her as human as possible, not some evil master mind plotting to kill everyone... Just a sweet girl on the wrong side of things.**

**What do you think of Troy? I came up with him on the spot, and I rather like the role he'll be playing!**

**Sooo, since I am obsessed with them:**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

**Cammie POV:**

Just as graceful as Gallagher. The members of the CoC flowed about the room effortlessly, but I guess you would expect that from a room of trained operatives. The crystal that decorated the room gave the room of colors a dizzying effect. Reflecting movement, colors, and light as people waltzed past.

I ran my hands over the skirt of the beautiful dress Macey had gotten me. The short strapless dress, with glittering accents and a nude color that made my skin glow. The symmetrical neckline added to the intricate beading that led to the v-waistline at my hips. Layers of sheer tulle fell to my thighs and ruffled at the edges, giving it a playful look without taking away the sophistication of the rest of the dress. Stunning as always, thanks to Macey, who was walking besides me in a black dress, her signature color.

The short strapless dress had a sweetheart neckline that was beaded by hundreds of dazzling diamonds like the rest of the bodice. The drop-waist started the layers of sparkling vertical ruffles that fell to mid-thigh on her ridiculously long legs.

Then there was Bex. Her exotic frame was easy to spot in the crowd, with the bright strapless dress she was wearing. The chest had rhinestone beading, between the black silk fabric. Below the empire waist was a brightly colored skirt, ruffled to the middle of her extravagantly long legs. With the silver hair piece, I almost believed she was a princess from some foreign country.

"Oopsy daisy!" Liz squeaked from a table nearby where she had knocked over a glass filled with wine on her way past. Macey immediately checked her dress, making sure the bright blue stayed that color. The sweetheart neckline was embellished in sparkly beading, and the layers of smooth tulle created a flattering mini skirt, though it was weird to see Liz in something that revealing.

The boys of course, looked amazing in perfectly simple black with pieces of white here and there. The black pants and shirts looked formal, but not uptight and the white ties were kept loose. Macey had even done the guys hair, so it looked messy, but perfect all the same.

Zach led me to the dance floor, the comms buzzing in my ear as we floated about, keeping an eye on our target. Callie.

She was talking excitedly with another member of the circle, her red dress flowing around her with every movement. The rim of the sweetheart neckline on her dress was beaded, and the beads continued down the middle of her torso until the waistline gave way to a high-low skirt, made of layers of fabric. The guy I had seen her with this morning was standing beside her, joining in on the conversation just as animatedly. The guy's hair reminded me of how Zach, Jonas, Grant, Liam and Riley had been done, and his outfit was similar too, only instead of white there was red that matched Callie's dress so perfectly that I knew it was no coincidence.

"Let's dance," Zach suggested and pulled me onto the floor and began the slow graceful kind of dance, like at Gallagher. We twirled about, in our own little world, and I had forgotten about the mission until I heard a voice in my ear,

"We're using the same strategy as at Gallagher, right?" Liz asked for the fourth time and Liam answered,

"Yes, Liz." His voice was serious but there was a slight chuckle at the end before the comms fell silent.

"She's the smartest Gallagher Girl ever, and she can't even remember the simplest of plans without panicking and checking five times!" I joked, and Zach laughed before spinning me around in another circle. That's when Callie saw us; her face showed no shock at first, but a moment later her eyes lit up and a smile stretched across her face. But the damage was done. She had slipped up, missed a beat, and worst of all she was on to us.

Behind the fake light in her eyes there was worry. She knew her mistake, and was trying to cover it up with no success. The guy she was with bent down to her ear and asked something, but I couldn't tell what, I couldn't see his lips, but she answered, "some friends of mine," so I assume he asked who we were.

"You see that too?" Zach mumbled into my ear and I nodded, as we maneuvered around the people and out of sight of Callie. As soon as she couldn't see us, we stopped dancing and made our way to Grant and Bex who were dancing in the same graceful circles we had moments ago.

Zach clamped a hand on Grant shoulder, stopping them mid twirl, causing Bex to stumble in her heels.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Grant asked looking between us,

"Callie knows." Zach answered, but the fake smile he had plastered onto his face suggested to everyone else that we were talking of a cheerful subject, like maybe our golf arrangements for the next day, or tea on the main deck at sunrise.

"Crap," Grant said, and then looked around without being too obvious, anyone else would think he was admiring the wonderful setup and shining crystal. "We've got to do something. Girls will you go find Macey and Liam?" he said, "We'll get Riley." I nodded before pulling Bex into the crowd.

"How'd she find out?" Bex hissed into my ear as we made our way across the crowded room,

"I don't know," I said, and Bex looked at me, baffled. Gallagher girls always know no exceptions.

"Well we'll have to find out then." Bex said before picking up her pace, striding across the room with her long dutiful legs. I matched her pace and we wove through the crowd until we got to Macey and Liam.

"Guy's we got a problem." I said quickly, interrupting their conversation as they swayed with the music. They stopped abruptly and turned to look at us,

"What's wrong?" Liam asked, looking around the room for any immediate threats,

"Callie's got us figured out." Bex answered bluntly and crossing her arms across her chest like an upset child, and shifting her weight to the right so her hip popped out.

Liam cursed and started to push his way through the crowd and we followed closely behind as the crowd parted to let him through. We found Zach and Grant right as they were explaining to Riley.

"So, what do we do now?" Grant asked, his usually playfulness gone.

"We better figure it out quick." Zach said looking over my shoulder,

"Why?" Macey asked, staring at him with a puzzled expression, while I found the nearest reflective surface before answering,

"Because the handoff is about to begin,"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, it has been a long time since I've updated! I am sooo sorry! I feel like this chapter should have been super duper long, but I couldn't help but stop here.. so expect another update soon!<strong>

**On the bright side, the mission has really begun now! So any guesses as to what's gonna happen next.. hmm?**

**Even though I've been bad,**

**Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

**Cammie POV:**

"Alright," Zach said grabbing my wrist and dragging me away, "I got a plan."

"You do?" Liz squeaked through the comms, "What is it?"

"Wing it." He answered and hauled me to the dance floor as Liz started to hyperventilate on the other end. I turned to glance at Liz and Jonas, who were staring around the room with an agitated expression, and I just hope nobody from the CoC noticed.

"You're kidding right?" Macey whispered through the comms and Zach smirked,

"Absolutely not, but if you have any better ideas in the next ten seconds we have left by all means, go for it." He said and waited a moment before saying, "Yea, I didn't think so." And making is way across the floor to where Callie and the guy with his arms around her shoulders stood, making small talk with a tall woman with ugly blue eye-shadow the overwhelmed the light brown of her eyes.

Callie's eye flitted around the room until her eyes settled on a man making his way towards her, hand in pocket.

"There," I murmured and Zach nodded, hardly noticeable but I saw it. The man smiled brightly at another man in a similar white on black suit behind Callie, and made his way across the floor waving his hands animatedly. His hand brushed his jacket, and there was a flash of silver before he brushed his hands against Callie's back.

"Oops!" he said smiling at Callie and she assured him it was okay before returning to her conversation. He had slid the disc into the back of her dress, not that I could tell but I recognized the pass.

Callie and the guy, she called him Troy, excused themselves from the conversation with the woman and started to walk away. Her eye caught mine, and I was startled to see the emotions swimming deep within them. The concoction of feelings were nothing I expected, there were hundreds of them and very few of us, so I expected her to look accomplished, cocky even but I saw hurt, conflict and most shocking, she was scared.

"What is she up to?" I said as she and Troy began to dance across the room towards the other side, closes to the door. That would be our best chance, grab the disc and break for it.

Zach must have come to the same conclusion because he was spinning me along, in the same direction while instructing everyone else to head towards the door. Finally, Callie and Troy stopped and she looked up at him I was about to reach out and grab the disc when she slid it out of her dress and shoved it into my hand.

"Run," she said, her eyes looked wild. Like a trapped animal. I grabbed the disc and broke for the door, not understanding why she was doing this, just going with it. Winging it like Zach had said.

Troy grabbed her wrist as she tried to run,

"Callie! What are you-" the doors slammed shut before I got there, and we were surrounded.

**Callie POV:**

I don't know why. It just came to me, as soon as the disc was passed, my eyes locked with Cammie's and I knew it would work. It had to. I pulled Troy onto the dance floor trying not to be too obvious something was wrong, but even though I didn't like him he knew me too well. That was good and bad, it was bad because he was now watching me carefully, but it was good because he knew me well enough to know not to ask what was wrong.

We wound through the crowd, like we had planned, except we wouldn't be going out the way the directors had instructed. I had something else planned. Something involving my new friends from the CIA.

I kept a close eye on Cammie and Zach, who were also watching me. I could tell, but it was barely noticeable, so either they didn't feel rushed as I would have, or their just really good. My money was on the latter.

Finally, I stopped and Troy's hands pulled away from me expecting me to take his arm and walk out, but instead I took one more glance at Cammie. Zach twirled her in a graceful circle, and her hand came off his shoulder and moved towards my dress, where the disc was tucked into the back. They were good.

I swiftly pulled the disc out before she could, but shoved it into her hand,

"Run," I said and she took off without hesitation.

I moved to follow but Troy grabbed my wrist, holding me back with his firm, but gentle grasp.

"Callie! What are you-" but his words were lost in the chaos that broke loose.

**Cammie POV:**

I stopped and looked at Callie, scolding myself for not realizing the trap, for falling for her act.

She pushed Troy away, punching him square in the jaw and I realized that moment of doubt had been fruitless, she was really trying to help. But why?

Zach positioned himself so his back was against mine as we began to dodge and deal out punches. Macey and Bex were doing something similar to my right and I assumed Grant and Liam were going with the plan, winging it.

Finally, Bex turned and kicked the door, sending splinters of wood flying as it shattered.

"Go!" Zach yelled and I took off, followed closely behind by Callie, who had been fighting some guy twice her size, but she ended the encounter with one punch, and he stumbled to the ground.

Bex and Macey broke seconds later, and Grant and Liam, were already at the doors, fighting people off as they tried to stop our escape. That left Zach, and Riley. Callie was running and out of nowhere, a flash of silver. The woman chasing her, was waving a knife she had pulled out of her dress, and was about to catch up with Callie, who couldn't stay ahead of the long strides.

In a motion so fast, you would have missed it if you blinked, Riley sprung out of nowhere and turned the blade on the woman, sending it through her throat. None of us paid much attention to it, there was no time to ponder the death of the woman we were still fighting.

I looked over my shoulder, were Zach was about to break off a fight with Callie's father,

"No!" I heard, from behind me where Callie had pulled a wicked dagger from her own dress, and sent it flying through the air. The dagger flew straight towards the target, it flew straight towards Zach.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, this can't possibly end well, can it?<strong>

**Alot of different views on Callie in this one, bad guy, good guy, bad guy, good guy, evil...**

**So what do you think about her, good or evil?**

**Its been almost forty chapters already, but if you still haven't caught onto the process,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Please Please Please?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

**Cammie POV:**

I screamed, a horrible gut wrenching sound that would no doubt haunt my dreams for months, and broke into a dead sprint towards Zach, even though there was no way to get there in time. But the dagger missed, and I yelped with joy as it sliced the air next to his neck and found another body to strike.

The long blade sunk deep into Callie's dad's thigh, and rather than running to help him as I expected she just glanced at him once before yelling,

"C'mon Zach!" and sprinting out the splintered remains of the door. I stood there, frozen, and unable to comprehend what had just happened. Until Zach ran to me and grabbed my hand and squeezing it once,

"I'm fine," he smirked and pulled me out of the room. We ran along the empty halls turning left and right until we reached the other end of the ship, and stopped in a quiet hall.

"Oh my god, would anyone care to explain what just happened?" Macey said, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, sending out muffled thuds that we hurried to shush.

"Well-" Callie started, but then there was a slight noise and we all froze, looking around before relaxing again and turning back to Callie,

"As I was saying-"a flash of silver caught my eye, and I spun to see a tall man, holding a knife behind Callie, who still hadn't noticed him because I was the only one on the right angle to see him. Just as he moved completely into the open, were the rest of the group would notice him, another blade cut through the air and embedded itself into his neck.

He coughed and sputtered on the ground clutching the hole ripped through his neck and crimson liquid seeped through his fingers and dribbled out of his mouth. I looked up from the dying man, to see another figure. Troy.

"You really should have told me," he said to Callie, bending over to wrench the knife from the man's throat, causing him to sputter even more. He wiped the blade off with his now un-tucked shirt tail and slipped it back into the waistband of his black pants.

"It was sort of a spur of the moment thing," Callie mumbled turning away from him, "We should get moving, the CoC runs this whole boat, by now they've checked the cameras and are in the process of sending people our way." She said looking around the group. Liz and Jonas had retreated to the rooms during the fight, and an idea popped into my head.

"Liz?" I said into the comms and continued without giving her a chance to reply, "Can you disable the cameras on the ship?"

"You bet I can," she said, and I heard furious typing until finally she said, "Done."

"You're amazing Liz!" I said smiling and motioning the rest of the group to follow me as I crept through the halls,

"I know am I," she said before beginning to rattle off the safest halls to travel until finally we ended up in a supply closet.

I looked around the group as we all sat down around the edges of the small abandoned closet, everyone was completely healthy, except for Grant who had a cut above his right eyebrow, causing blood to drip down into his eyes. Bex was in the process of fussing over it, while teasing him for getting it in the first place.

Callie seemed to be in a very awkward position, wedged between Troy and Riley, staring deeply at her fingernails as if she had just recently discovered them. Macey was fussing over her hair while Liam assured her she looked fine. Zach had his arm wrapped around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder, determined to keep him there for as long as possible after the close encounter with Callie's dagger.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Riley finally asked, and Callie said,

"The ship docks at three a.m., but we're not going to be able to just waltz off like a normal cruise passenger." She said and Troy nodded,

"The ship is swarming with members, with a few regular passengers to balance things out."

"Okay, at three we'll scale the side of the ship. I'll have Liz set everything up." Bex said, obviously getting nervous from just sitting around cleaning every centimeter of Grants cut. She started to murmur into her comms and Grant laid his head back on the wall, obviously relieved that she was distracted. Liam chuckled at this, and Macey rolled her eyes before softly swatting him on the arm.

We sat in silence as the events of the past couple of hours sank in. We had killed, and injured people, and even though I knew it would happen someday, the fact that it actually had happened hit me like a ton of bricks.

"We should get some rest," Macey suggested, and we all agreed. But some would have to stay up to keep watch.

"I'll do it. There's no way I'll fall asleep anyway." Callie said, and a few others suggested they stay up with her, but she waved away the offers. But I think she really just wanted to be alone.

I closed my eyes, my face still pressed to Zach's shoulder, and almost instantly darkness overtook me.

**xXxXxXx**

I was running, my terrified shrieks echoing through the halls of the ship as I tried desperately to find my destination. But the halls never took me anywhere. Everytime I turned a corner, another seemingly endless corridor stretched before me and a feeling of hopelessness filled my stomach. I passed people as I ran, they were always slumped against the wall, blood still dripping onto the carpet of the ship. But I pushed on.

I had too, these dead strangers were beyond my help. The hard ones to pass up were the ones still writhing on the floor, desperately clutching their fatal wounds. But I pushed on. I had to find him, I had to find Zach. They had stolen him from me, and I couldn't bear the thought of seeing him pushed off to the side of the hall like one of the dead that littered the hall.

"Cammie," it was his voice, and I rounded the corner to find a scene that made the already present knot in my stomach, clench like fist ready for a fight. All of them were here, slaughtered and thrown into a pile like sacks of flour. Bex, Macey, Liam, Grant, Liz, all of them, the life vacant from their usually lively faces, and their chests ceased to move with every breath.

The only one left was Zach, his back pressed against the wall with a silver dagger pressed to his neck, a single drop of blood sliding onto the collar of his shirt. The man with the knife turned, and an crazed smile formed on his lips. A giant hole was bleeding on his neck, and I recognized him as the man Troy killed.

"Cammie," Zach said again, staring at me with wide eyes.

Suddenly, the ship began to shake violently, but somehow, the dead man held the dagger steady, and managed not to kill Zach in the violent rocking. I stood there frozen and unable to move until I was finally thrown into the wall by the shaking, and all faded to black.

**xXxXxXx**

"Cammie," Zach called, shaking my shoulder as my feet kicked wildly in all directions.

I gasped, and wrapped my arm around his neck, weeping uncontrollably.

"I-I thought y-you were g-g-gone," I sobbed, "B-ex and Macey and L-Li-Liz they're all-"

"Fine," he finished for me and I pulled away, searching the dark room for them, finding everyone slumped against the wall, sleeping. "It was just a dream Cammie," Zach assured me and I took a deep shaky breath. That's when Callie crept in from the hall. She saw us and whispered,

"It's time to move." I pushed all thoughts of my nightmares out of my head and help wake the others, fifteen minutes later we were standing at the edge of the ship, with two ropes and a group of CIA agents on the ground around the docks.

"Okay, lets go," I said, tugging at the rope that I would have to climb down.

"Are you sure you want to go first?" Zach asked again and I nodded, before swinging my legs over the guard rail, the cool breeze ruffling my dress. I breathed in before sliding down, stopping before I got rope burn, and then going again until my feet hit the ground.

Liz was next, and while it worried me, she was a Gallagher Girl and could do this, even if it did look clumsy, so I didn't get too worked up. The rest took their turns coming down, Bex, Macey, Callie, Grant, Jonas, Troy, and Riley. Zach started to cut the rope, and that's when I started to freak.

"What is he doing?" I asked and Riley glanced at me before looking back at Zach,

"He's hoping it'll hold until he gets half way down and then it'll break. He wants them to think we're still on the ship for as long as possible." He said and I just about fainted,

"And what if he doesn't get low enough before it snaps?" I asked and this time Grant answered,

"Then the idiot dies." He shook his head as Zach positioned himself on the side of the ship and took hold of the rope.

* * *

><p><strong>They certainly are having an interesting night aren't they?<strong>

**Zach, always getting in trouble, whatever will we do with him? tsk, tsk.. We'll just have to cross our fingers and pray nothing goes horrible wrong wont we?**

**This fanfic is almost done unfortunately, only one chapter left I think.. awww..**

**Soooooo you know what you should really do?**

**Review Please!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

**Cammie POV:**

Without hesitation, Zach flung himself into the air, sliding down the rope without stopping, until it snapped.

He fell, the rope sliding from his fingertips as the evidence of our escape fell into the blue water below. But Zach had pushed off the side of the boat and was now free-falling towards the cement of the port.

A scream caught in my throat, and all the muscles in my body locked as I watched him fall, he hadn't gotten far enough down the rope, and Grant words played through my head like a broken record,

"_Then the idiot dies,"_

He crashed into the ground, rolling to lessen the force of the impact, but the fall could still kill. He laid there, unmoving, and that scream seemed to work its way up through my throat, coming out as a strangled sob.

"Cammie!" Bex shouted after me as I ran towards him, and collapsed onto the ground, my knees bashing violently against the ground. I could feel the blood dripping onto the cold cement, but I didn't care I just pressed my hand to his shoulder, afraid to look at his face.

What would I see if I turned his body over? Did he close his eyes during the fall? That wouldn't be so bad, seeing his eyes closed, almost as if he was sleeping. Unless he didn't, and I was met with expressionless, unblinking orbs of green that used to sparkle in the sun,

Someone gasped in pain, and I jumped looking back as the group of my friends that were staring back at me, lips pursed, eyes tearing up, not sure what to do or say about their dead friend, but none of them were in pain physically.

I looked back at Zach's motionless figure, but then his strong frame shuddered, taking a shaky breath, and my numb mind cleared and I started to sob uncontrollably into the back of his shoulder.

He rolled over, wincing, but the smirk was still present,

"Upset you couldn't get rid of me?" he said, wincing again as if the words hurt, and although I could've come back with a dozen sarcastic remarks in a dozen different languages, all I could do was shake my head, causing a few tears to slip down my cheeks.

I don't know how long we stayed there, just staring at eachother. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours days, I didn't know. All that my mind could process was one thought, he's okay.

"Hey, um, I know this might not be ideal, but we gotta get going." Liz said, and Zach groaned,

"Definitely trying to get rid of me," he commented, before slowly moving to his feet, ignoring any help we tried to give.

"What hurts?" Jonas asked looking at him as he limped a few steps,

"Everything." Zach said, rolling his eyes and trying to stagger a little farther.

"No, really?" Jonas said, slightly annoyed but still sympathetic.

"Well, let's go," Bex said, starting to jog towards the outlines of the city against the dark sky,

"Hey, how about we take this one step at a time?" Zach said, resuming a pace that was less than ideal for a group of teenagers trying to escape an international group of terrorists out in a huge open space. "I'll just walk it off, and then we'll start with the running," he added, looking up at the ship, lights flickering on and off as they continued their search for us.

As we walked the speed got gradually faster, Zach limping along as fast as he could manage. But we still weren't getting very far, so none of us were very surprised when someone from the CoC finally walked out onto one of the balconies and looked out, right at us,

"I found them!" he yelled over his shoulder to whoever was still in the room, and suddenly the ship was in chaos.

"I think this would be a good time to start running," Zach said as we looked around our group,

"I agree with limpy, let's go." Troy said, starting to run, as of us following closely behind.

I don't know how, but none of the members of the CoC managed to catch up with us as we raced away towards the streets. After a while we managed to make our way towards a busy road, where we decided it was time to find the agents that Liz had contacted to help us with the escape.

"Let's split up, we'll be too easy to spot in a group." Riley said already making his way towards Callie,

"But what if something happens?" Liz asks, and under different circumstances I would have laughed at how young she looked,

"This is what we're trained for Liz," I said, and Zach grabs my hand, nodding,

"Liz, tell them we're ready to go. You and Jonas get out first then they'll have to pick up one group at a time." He said and we split into four groups, Troy Callie and Riley in one, Liz and Jonas in the next, Bex, Macey, Grant, and Liam, in the next and Zach and I in the last, we all went in separate directions, moving as silently as possible.

We walked in silence for a while, but the grip that we kept on eachothers hand spoke louder than words in the situation. I was scared, tired, lost, but I kept my head high, as did Zach and we pushed on, passing men and women that didn't give us second glances, until we rounded a corner and one girl looked twice. Zach noticed her and sped up, which surprised me since he was still grimacing at almost every movement.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, but put a smile on my face so we looked like any other couple that you might see, despite the fact that we were all dressed up, and the time of morning, though it was getting closer to a decent time of day due to the amount of time we had been traveling.

"Nothing, just keep moving," he said, but I knew better,

"Who is that?" I asked, almost positive that his actions had something to do with the girl,

"Nobody, I've never seen her before," he said, and I dropped it, but kept watching her until she rounded the corner. As soon as she did, he pulled me into and alley, "This seems like a good place to stop," he said, but just as he did, the girl from the streets appeared, blocking our exit.

"So now I'm just some nobody, Zach?" she practically snarled, pulling out a wicked knife, as Zach looked at her wide-eyed.

"She doesn't look like a nobody," I said, turning to face Zach, but still keeping an eye on the girl that was obviously here to get rid of us. Now that she was closer, I could see her, long blonde hair, that fell to her mid-back and a straight sheet, and bright blue eyes. Her tiny waist was draped with a tight black tank top that contrasted greatly with her bleach blonde hair. Her bright red lips had a perfect pout, and the black combat boots she wore reminded me of Macey. It made sense that she would be that one to get rid of us, she looked like death, and the confident air she carried just threatened to be messed with.

"Your right, she's not, she's Savannah." He said, his eyes still locked on her, and I wanted to slap him, but I couldn't decide why.

"And she's Cammie, right?" Savannah said, and light laugh that sounded like wind-chimes following the words that sounded so menacing that I never would have thought that the two could come from the same person. When she didn't receive a reply from either of us she sighed, "Of course I'm right, I saw the two of you walking, you could only be Cammie. The way they described you as so, extraordinary, too bad you don't live up to all the hype."

"What do you want with us Savannah? You left the CoC, they didn't live up to your expectations, remember?" Zach asked, and Savannah laughed again.

"I heard you were with some good girl from Gallagher, and I just had to see. So, they sent me to kill her." She said looking back to me and twirling the knife around her fingers. "And unfortunately, she's unarmed, and your obviously injured, so this should be quick." She added before taking a few steps towards us, slicing the air with the blade.

"Did you know I was dating him Cammie?" she asked motioning with her head towards Zach,

"Cammie don't listen to her, she's trying to distract you, that's what she does." Zach said, his voice was urgent, but my head wasn't processing everything quick enough, couldn't pick up the details, all I could focus on was the blade of the knife as it swung back and forth until it struck out, but not at me, at Zack.

It cut through his shirt, slicing across his ribs once before Savannah turned it towards me, bloody. I was partially aware that Zach collapsed, clutching his side, but almost instantly after he started to struggle to his feet.

"He knows me too well," Savannah said, turning the knife in her hands and moving towards me again. The events of the day had left me tired and sluggish, but as soon as she took that first swipe with the knife, all of my training kicked in. I swung my foot to meet the handle of the knife, sending it skittering into the shadows.

Savannah lunged towards it but I had already set for another kick, which flew into her temple sending her into the opposite wall. I turned and picked up the knife, and got back to Savannah, who was slumped against the side of the building, before she had even moved. I positioned the blade on her neck, as she panted, grinning eerily up at me.

"He was sent to kill you too you know." She said, looking up at me triumphantly, as if she was the one with the knife poised at my throat, "He got caught up in a stupid fantasy you tricked him into. He was supposed to come back to me but never did, so I came to finish it and get him back."

"I'm the one with the knife at your neck," I said, but my throat felt tight, and word sounded strangled,

"But in the end, I win." She sneered, a glint in her cold blue eyes as she said it, "In the end, if you find the courage to put the blade through my throat, you'll be just as cold as me, and it'll kill you." She said, a chuckle followed the words but it wasn't like chimes in the wind, rather it was dark and cruel, but I cut it off with a quick thrust of the knife.

She sputtered, blood flying from her lips and she writhed on the cold ground, and my eye stayed locked on hers until they went dead, the confident light burned out and the final drops of blood were barely oozing from her previously perfect neck.

I bent down and wrapped my hand around the hilt of the knife, and just stayed there like that, crouched over Savannahs body as her blood stained the pavement. Suddenly a hand rested on my shoulder, and I whirled around, yanking the wicked blade from Savannah's throat and resting the bloody tip on the intruder's neck.

"Cammie," Zach said, his eyes locked on mine, as tears slid down my cheeks, "Cammie, it's okay, just put the knife down." His voice was calm, too calm, and that made my already quivering body tense up even more, to think that this liar had the nerve to tell me what to do, to trick me into falling for him, just so he could kill me in the end.

"What parts where a lie?" I asked, and he hesitated for just a moment, a moment too long, "You turned me into a killer! I killed her! Because of you! I did it because I trusted you! You made me an idiot, you made me a killer, and you broke my heart." I said, the last part was so calm, it was scary, and the fear registered in his expression,

"Cammie, I really do love you," he whispered, and I dropped the knife, and it clattered on the hard ground,

"I can't stay." I said, in a barely audible whisper but he heard it, he always did. "I can't stay with someone I don't trust." I whispered, and did the thing I do best. I turned and disappeared, and I didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sniffle... Sniffle... That's it! OMG I can not believe it! We made it!<strong>

**This is the end of this story, and I can't thank you all enough for everything!**

**On another note, This has been quite a chapter! Zach, Cammie, Savannah, oh my!**

**Don't go thinking Zach is evil now though, Cammie was having a hard time figuring things out, unless she wasn't...**

**I'm thinking of writing a sequel to it, but only if enough people wan to read it, I don't want to write something nobody wants to read. It's up to you!**

**I'll give you more information, and answer any questions involving the book in my next update so keep your eyes open for my final note!**

**So please, ask me, anything that you want know, and tell me if you want the Sequel, _Finding_ Me**

**For the Last Time,**

**Please Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**The Final Update!**

**Aright, this is the promised final update were I'll reveal wether I've decided to make the sequel, and clear up a couple things about the story as a whole.**

**First off,I was really surprised to see were this went, when I started with this, it was supposed to be about Cammie and Josh. But it didn't exactly stay that way now did it? There was never supposed to be a Riley, Callie, Savannah, Liam, and I wasn't sure if there was going to end in a Zammie. But as I wrote this Josh sort of faded into the background and the whole scheme between Tina and Riley took place and we met Callie and Troy. So if you started reading this for Josh/Cammie pairing I'm sorry to disappoint.**

**Next thing to address, is how important every review was. When I started this, I wasn't sure if I would be able the finnish it, due to lack of motivation, but when the reviews started to pile in, I couldn't stop! So thank you very very much.**

**Now time for the thing you've been waiting for, the sequel reveal. The only reason I was afraid to write it, was I wasn't sure if anyone would want to read it. Also, I was thinking of just leaving you to create what happens next yourselves, where does Cammie go? Does she go back? Bu tin the end, I've decided against those options and I am going to continue with a sequel!**

**It won't begin immediatly, I want to focus on getting my other fanfic going again, Never In Your Favor, (check it out if you want) and I'm in the process of figuring out what's going to happen in the sequel although I already have an idea!**

**So that's it I guess!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**And don't be afraid to tell me if your as excited as I am!**


	43. Sequel News!

**Here it is!**

**Finally, the Sequel is coming!**

**I'll be putting it up July 28, so please check back for it!  
><strong>

**The title is, No Use Crying Over a Missing Love.**

**Here's the summary:**

**Cammie ran away, and the Gang's out to find her, but their not not the only one's. Will they find her in time? Or will Cammie have to face a threat she thought she'd escaped alone? And what about a secret mission, that's far from anything Cammie ever thought she'd have to do...**

**:)**


End file.
